Special Crossover Procedures
by Mah Lawn
Summary: A semi-serious list of crossovers with the SCP Foundation mythos. I will ATTEMPT to take reader requests. (Cover Art by me)
1. Prologue

**"Author"'s Note: This chapter has been rewritten at the request of DT3.**

* * *

**XIII**

Felix Alexander Carter was a man who always put logic over emotions.

He demonstrated that trait many times through out his life. From the moments where he would have to kill a few to save many. To the moments where he would kill for the sake of science.

Even times where many people would break, he stayed firm to his beliefs.

Even when his younger brothers were at stake.

Yes, it was that cruel day. The day when they discovered the darker secrets of the Factory. Marshall and Dawkins said that they should sell the objects to the highest bidder.

And when Felix tried to convince them otherwise, the two brothers threatened to leave.

But Felix did not cave in, he stayed by his commanding officer's side. Even when he saw his brothers walking into the distance, _into the Dark._

...

That was a long time ago, and besides his beard getting white, Felix's appearance did not change. He was still bald, and he still wore glasses.

Many did not know about him. Or, to put it more specifically, no one seemed to remember.

Titles passed left and right. The Other one, Death, The Other overseer.

But that didn't really matter.

If being forgotten was the price he had to pay for long-term justice, so be it.

He was The Underseer.

* * *

**XII**

Omar Christen Ulawe was a brilliant individual.

Everything he did was precise, calculated.

From the steps of his shoes, to the blinking of his eyes, he made sure that everything was timed accordingly.

He often wondered what it was like to be unlike himself. Not knowing what was coming next, not being able to see the patterns of the airflow.

It scared him to say the least.

But he supposed that being smart had its cons. It would often drive him mad, seeing people bake pie's that weren't shaped perfectly.

What also drove him mad, was the concept of faith.

It confused him immensely. When Robert had left everyone in search of this mysterious "Broken God" as he called it, despite having no proof of such a being existing.

Then again, he never really understood the chaplain in the first place. Always chanting, always encouraging others.

...

At the end of the day, Christen was still just an african wearing expensive clothing.

If not being able to understand others was the price for his current situation, so be it.

He was The Accountant.

* * *

**XI**

Samantha Katrine Biel was a white-ish, black-ish, asian-ish man...woman...

It was very hard to tell for people other than her colleagues. All people knew was that she was attractive no matter what form she took.

...and that scar on her left temple...

Nobody questioned what her past was, because her answers always contradicted one another.

Except for Smith, he was always questioning her, and he never stopped no matter how many half truths she gave him.

It was oddly amusing.

And in the end, she convinced him to tell the president that the Factory was destroyed.

Unlike her other lies, it was difficult to convince Smith, and she still couldn't stop him from returning to the F.B.I.

...

It's not so bad she supposed, they were back in contact.

Nowdays, Smith always said "Hey Skipper!" when calling.

Other than that, very little had changed from the time they were apart.

Not being able to delegate from her duties made her sad, but if doing her job was the price for talking to him at all, so be it.

She was The Liar.

* * *

**X**

Diane Carol Walters was an inquisitive woman, always sticking her nose where it doesn't belong.

Ofcourse she had her limits, and lines that she wouldn't cross.

After all, life wasn't that interesting. Everything was predictable, even more so when combined with her photographic memory.

...

That was until she and her friends discovered the Factory.

The Factory was filled with wondrous things. Things that even Christen claimed to be impossible.

When she saw the Factory's anomalies, something changed within her. A brand new world had opened up in her eyes.

This new world was filled with the unknown, endless amounts of it. And Diane would get that information no matter the cost.

People no longer mattered, they were just fodder to see what would happen. She would pin down the data, and rip it open to see what is deep within.

Perhaps she would see things that were better left forgotten, but if that was the price for satisfying her thirst for knowledge, so be it.

She was The Archivist.

* * *

**IX**

Donna Whetu Taylor was a kind individual.

Although her early life was very tough, she found herself at home within the Young Foundation.

Her friends were good people, and supported her in the scientific studies.

...

But they changed after that cruel day. When the Fairies attacked.

Aaron had displayed an act of cruelty she had never seen before. Murdering the fairies as slow and as painfully as he could.

But she did not see any Schadenfreude in his eyes, instead there was only hatred. Hatred for those winged figures that vaguely resembled young women.

Though she did not question Aaron's actions, she could not let him murder this child.

Jean and Mortimer restrained his arms, and Donna knocked him out. The young fae-ling escaped.

When Aaron woke up, it seemed he returned to normal. But his hatred soon returned.

It was when they built their new Foundation, she realized, her friends were going insane.

They slowly lost their understanding of "Normal" and started acting aloof.

But she wouldn't join their insanity, she would be the single sane person in an insane world.

Her friends considered her to be the strangest among them, but if that was the price for retaining normalcy, so be it.

She was The Outsider.

* * *

**VIII**

Baron Alfred Hoadley was an unstable and volatile individual.

When the Factory was abandoned and the new site was built, his financial power became his power over the entire council.

That was until his idiot brother had to go and die. Ever since that happened, the company disappeared.

With the company gone, Baron was unable to maintain his budget, and he was losing his power to Valerie very quickly.

He thought fast, and hid inside his metal fortress. Using whatever power he had left to inject anomalies into his body.

His hands became claws. His mustache became mandibles. His skin became a hard purple carapace.

Now, he thought, the other council members wouldn't be able to kill him.

...

They never wanted to kill him in the first place.

He was stupid, so stupid. How could he have misplaced his faith in his friends so much?

Though his influence was non-existent now, his tentacles still held his vote close and tight.

And with his vote, (and paranoia) he would ensure his friends would not die.

If being weak was the price for protecting everyone, so be it.

He was The Lesser.

* * *

**VII**

Valerie Quinn St. John was...terrifying.

She'd been with the military her whole life, many people supposed that helped develop her sadistic personality.

She'd quickly usurped Baron as the defacto leader, and became one of most powerful individuals in the Foundation.

Now she could have her fun. No longer did she need to hold guns and charge into a warzone. She could make other people do that instead.

And to this day she still wore her favorite color, Green.

Ofcourse that committee would limit her fun, but that was okay.

She could find loopholes within the rules, and exploit them.

...

Valerie could play outside the Foundation aswell.

When "negotiating" with a group of interest, she could use her pet Jean to lure them in with his handsome face.

And when they got too close, she would snap the chamber doors shut.

Leaving only a little space open for Jean to get out, before closing the doors completely.

Unfortunately, she couldn't catch Jean himself, he was the same rank as her afterall.

She needed to wait for him to step in first.

But if that was the price for having fun, so be it.

She was The Flytrap.

* * *

**VI**

Rufus Seward King was patriotic, anomalously patriotic.

He became a general shortly after they left the Factory. And his authority only grew larger after that.

He was _not_ good at being subtle, any Foundation sigils in his room were all replaced by that same Star-Sprangled Banner.

At one point he even held a seat at the Pentagon. But he left shortly after realizing that Bass was better suited for the United Nations.

...

It still broke his heart knowing that his country would never come to appreciate what the Foundation has done for it.

How many extraterrestrial threats that nearly destroyed the earth.

And how many men in orange jumpsuits (Unwillingly) gave their lives to save the world.

He knew that his homeland would only see these acts as cruel.

But if being despised by his country was the price for protecting it, so be it.

He was The American.

* * *

**V**

Mortimer Joseph Denning Von Kronecker was a jovial individual who never took things too seriously.

Even in the most grim times, he always thought that the overwhelming seriousness of the council was just a preposterous and detrimental joke.

Perhaps he was right, comic relief was an important element of staying calm. And he was likely the best at it.

...

One day, Mortimer came across a man that looked just like him.

That man told Motimer to follow, and so he did.

Then he found another person who looked just like him.

Then another one.

And another one.

And so on.

Eventually he was with thousands of people that looked like him.

Some wearing different clothes, some younger, some older.

Everyone held eachother's hands, and in a flash, everyone was gone.

Or perhaps they were all together? All the same person?

Mortimer could see his otherselves' worlds now, and even hop between them.

He enjoyed the conversations he had with his selves. They all shared his sentiment of the unnecessary seriousness of the council.

Mortimer's true form would never be the same, but if that was the price for being who he was, so be it.

He was The Blackbird.

* * *

**IV**

Jean Michael Ebrahimi always looked professional, but in reality he was the laziest in the council.

Despite how well-spoken and well-educated he seemed to be, Jean had no interest in managing an organization like the Foundation.

Known for delegating his duties on a daily basis, he made sure to have as little responsibility as possible.

That didn't mean he was incompetent, even if he was lazy, he was still an overseer.

...

Ever since he joined however, he always found himself agreeing with Valerie's opinions no matter what.

He didn't know why, perhaps it was because she scared him more than anyone in the council.

Or perhaps it was something else?

Before he knew it, he had become Valerie's pet. Doing nearly anything she asked.

And what he did most of the time, was what he did best.

Acting.

With his skill he lured people into Valerie's death/life traps. And always saw the look of betrayal on their faces.

Those faces would give him nightmares.

But if that was the price for not needing to work, so be it.

He was The Ambassador.

* * *

**III**

Hyun-Ki was a mysterious child.

Not many knew about what kind of trauma he went through that made him abandon his old parents, and finding new ones.

But regardless, it seemed he was happy being in the care of the first two overseers.

They seemed to care for him better than his original parents did.

...

But then there was the decision.

They were getting closer to finishing this machine, "The All-Seeing Eye" they called it.

The problem was that the machine needed someone to control it.

Forever.

And the only person who volunteered was Hyun.

His parents objected constantly, but Hyun knew it would make them happy in the long run.

So, after many farewells, his parents started the procedure.

First, came the wires. They dug into his back, into his shoulders.

Then came the connection.

A snip to his spinal cord, then he was placed into the glass jar.

He could see the tears in his parent's eyes.

He gave them a gentle smile. Even till the moment the fluid would have drowned him.

...

He was now comparable to a machine, not being able to move, only seeing through machinery.

He would never hug his parents ever again.

But if that was the price for having a clear mind, so be it.

He was The Kid.

* * *

**II**

Jesu Sophia Light was not fond of religions.

Not since that time she got crucified and nearly bled to death.

She would need to wear black gloves to cover the holes in her arms.

Still, she was glad that Aaron was there to save her when he did.

And he kept saving her, not just from the cross, but from the fairies aswell.

It was time that she would save him instead. Save him from himself.

...

But she needed to save the anomalies aswell.

In the time that she had been with the Foundation, she learned to love anomalies rather than fear them.

And she would make sure to Secure, Contain, and Protect them from the rest of the world.

Even if they didn't like it, she would save them.

Because death was too cruel for the anomalies.

And if being kicked out of the Ethics Committee was the price for actual morality, so be it.

She was The Nazarene.

* * *

**I**

Aaron Siegel.

Aaron changed after the incident at the Factory.

His eyes had turned into black sockets with glowing specks.

His once strong body had become frail and old.

But that didn't matter anymore.

He didn't need to lead his forces anymore. He was practically untouchable.

And now, he only had one job.

To Secure, Contain, and Protect.

But that was just an excuse wasn't it?

He kept trying to convince himself that he was protecting humanity.

The truth is that he wasn't a protector, He was a warden.

A warden for this giant prison he calls a Foundation.

With the anomalies being the prisoners.

He wouldn't kill them, no no.

**Death was too good for them.**

He would keep the prisoners here, forever. And his friends would make sure that he never went too far.

Anomalies could not be trusted. Anomalies could not be tamed.

He knew this the best because...

He was The Founder.

* * *

**"Author"'s Note: Apparently, you don't actually need your sentences to make sense in order to sound deep.**

**I doubt this rewrite was much of an improvement, but I still gave it a try.**

**Sincerely, The "Author".**


	2. Secure Contain Puella

**"Author"'s Note: This chapter is a crossover of "Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica", if you haven't seen the anime yet, i highly suggest you do as this chapter contains MASSIVE spoilers,  
****Also, it's been a while since i watched it so don't be surprised if there are things i got wrong.**

**Review from FanBoy01: How is this a crossover?**

**i deeply apologize for failing to post the second chapter in time.**

* * *

Revision:  
Item #: SCP CO1

Object Class: Safe.

Code Name: "Magical Girls"

Special Containment Procedures: Captured instances of SCP CO1 are to be stored in "Corpse Freezer CO1", all SCP CO1-1 Instances are kept in "Stasis Locker CO1".  
Instances of SCP CO1-2 are to be contained in a box shaped containment unit with size varying on the instance. if necessary they will be integrated into Mobile Task Force Alpha-9 "Last Hope"(1).

Description: SCP CO1 are human teenagers of the female sex. each instance is unique in abilities and personality and thus difficult to generalize, however all instances usually share the following traits,  
1: He-Class reality bending(2).  
2: Augmented strength, endurance, resistance, tissue regeneration and pain tolerance.  
3: Possession of a small gem, designated as SCP CO1-1.  
4: Origination as a non-anomalous human.  
5: Created through "Gemstone Incubation" by an instance of SCP CO2.  
6: Potential to become an instance of SCP CO1-2

SCP CO1-1 are small gems belonging to SCP CO1 instances. SCP CO1 subjects seemingly require their possession of SCP CO1-1 in order to utilize their anomalous capabilities, if they are separated by a range of approximately 10 meters, the instance of SCP CO1 will immediately cease all of it's life functions, it is possible to revive said instance by simply returning it's respective SCP CO1-1 to it.

When an instance of SCP CO1 undergoes extreme stress, psychological torment or other forms of intense negative emotion, they will transform into an instance of SCP CO1-2,  
SCP CO1-2 are reality bending entities with extremely inconsistent shapes, sizes, colors, strength and cannot be seen by the naked eye, but can be seen through cameras, night vision goggles and other digital equipment. Instances of SCP CO1-2 appear to "feed" off of human despair, and seem to gain sustenance when within 1 kilometer of anyone experiencing physical or emotional pain. if not provided with said conditions, SCP CO1-2 subjects will slowly become more malnourished and starve, in order to prevent this, SCP CO1-2 will attempt to directly cause suffering through use of their abilities.  
instances have also been known to fond of certain objects.

Addendum 1, Discovery: Mitakihara City experienced continuous reports of missing schoolgirls and attempted mass suicides, Mobile Task Force Pi-1 "City Slickers"(3) was deployed to investigate.  
afterwards Pi-1 Discovered a location with bizarre infrastructure(4), afterwards Mobile Task Force Lambda-5 "White Rabbits"(5) was deployed to investigate the location, under a "Capture and No Death" order(6). Lambda-5 Detected two children (identified as "M.K" and "S.M") observing an instance of SCP CO1 (hereby referred to as "M.T") asaulting an instance of SCP CO1-2 (designated as "Gertrud")(7). "M.T" had curly blonde hair, was wearing a biege skirt with black tips and a long-sleeved white shirt. "Gertrud" had a slumped limbless body with a slug like texture, it's face appeared to be a drooping green slime that was covered with roses, on its back was a pair of large butterfly wings.  
both entities fought each other, with "Gertrud" attempting to ensnare "M.T" with vines, "M.T" then proceeds to materialize a large yellow ribbon, entangling "Gertrud", "M.T" then manifests a large revolver, at this point Lambda-5 attempts to interfere and capture both entities, "M.T" exhibited confusion, before proceeding to take "M.K_"_ and "S.M" and escape. Lambda-5 Failed to capture "M.T" but had succeeded in capturing "Gertrud". (with heavy casualties.)

Addendum 2, Containment: as soon as "Gertrud" was placed in containment chamber CO1-2 of site 19, "Gertrud" became docile. Researchers were unable to explain the shift in behavior and thus requested additional instances.

Addendum 3, Behavior: a second instance of SCP CO1-2 (designated "Charlotte") was contained, "Charlotte" resembled a small harmless doll, but has been known to transform into a larger worm-like form when in combat. "Charlotte" once again exhibited docile behavior when placed in containment chamber, though it appeared to be mildly agitated.

[FURTHER DATA IS RESTRICTED]

Footnotes:  
(1): Special Mobile Task Force designed to train and utilize SCPs.  
(2): Summoning of weapons or other projectiles, but not strong enough to "Wish" someone out of existence.  
(3): Mobile Task Force specializing in investigating densely populated urban environments.  
(4): Later identified to be a nest, manifested by "Gertrud".  
(5): Mobile Task Force specializing in navigating areas with anomalous influence.  
(6): A command to capture any anomalous entities, or rescue any that are experiencing a potentially fatal situation.  
(7): Lambda-5 was equipped with RBT-Class expedition goggles and were thus able to see SCP CO1-2.

* * *

Item #: SCP CO2

Object Class: Keter.

Code Name: "Incubators".

Special Containment Procedures: Foundation operatives are to actively track instances of SCP CO2, and terminate any children they attempt to enact "Gemstone Incubation" with.

Description: SCP CO2 resemble cat like creatures with red eyes, white fur, a large tail and two appendages of unknown purpose located below the ears, similarly to SCP CO1-2 they can only be seen through digital devices.  
instances are capable of telepathic communication(1), teleportation and upon death, the ability to re-manifest. SCP CO2 have been seen attempting to enact "Gemstone Incubation" rituals with human teenagers of the female sex, with the promise of granting any wish(2), if the human agrees, the "wish" will be granted through unknown means, and an instance of SCP CO1-1 will emerge from the chest cavity of the human, at this point the human is now an instance of SCP CO1.

Footnotes:  
(1): The range of this telepathic communication is unknown.  
(2): The extent of these wishes are unknown but are presumably limitless.

* * *

In a dark room were thirteen individuals, the twelfth one speaks, "I have called you all here because i believe i have figured out the behavioral patterns of SCP CO1-2." no one was surprised, O5-12 was a brilliant man capable of seeing correlations that no one else could, they urged him to continue. "The hostility and nature of SCP CO1-2 directly correlates to how many people are suffering within a 1 kilometer radius, so i personally conducted some experiments, first i trapped an instance within a containment cell, around the cell was a town filled with some of the happiest people alive, the instance inside the cell displayed distress and attempted to breach the cell, it also appeared to be shrinking, eventually it seemed to "starve" as it had completely disappeared. in the second test i trapped one in a town filled with neutral people, it displayed much less aggression and didn't try as hard to escape, additionally it wasn't shrinking as fast. so in the third and final test, i trapped an instance within one of our foundation sites and guess what, it became docile and was growing." with this many overseers adopted expressions of irony, "So what you're saying is that they feed off of suffering?" the fifth O5 asked. O5-12 chuckled, "Well not just that, i have done some conditioning tests as well."

at this, the overseers expressed confusion, before they could inquire, O5-12 suggested, "Please put on the night vision goggles that i have supplied you all with." as they complied, a familiar slug like creature with roses and butterfly wings was visible next to O5-12, the overseers were shocked, even more so as O5-12 proceeded to pet "Gertrud". "Don't worry! she's friendly." as he said this O5-5 burst out laughing, O5-13 looked content, however O5-1 gave a grimace though he did not complain. "Wow Christen, you fucking tamed them?" the jovial fifth said, "You can tame any animal with enough conditioning." the twelfth overseer explained, "But the reason i decided to tame SCP CO1-2 specifically is because we can use them for potential capture of SCP CO1." O5-3 did not understand this, "Wouldn't brute force be enough?" the child inquired. "No Hyun, while yes we are technically able to capture SCP CO1 Instances, we just can't seem to locate them." the accountant corrected, "But one thing i noticed is that SCP CO1 all seem to want to destroy instances of SCP CO1-2." he continues, "Because of this, i propose a method of capturing SCP CO1."  
"Elaborate." they all said...

* * *

Mami Tomoe had departed to kill the newborn witch, although that Akemi girl tried to bother her again, _she was nothing but trouble wasn't she? those soldiers were concerning though, how did they find the witch's labyrinth? let alone get into it?_ she would have to deal with that later, right now there was a witch to take care of.  
Mami proceeded to approach the witch, it looked like a doll, as she was about to kill it however, she suddenly felt something pierce her skin, she flinched and as she tried to figure out what was going on,  
_***ZAP***_  
"URGH!" she was paralyzed and her vision was slowly fading, the last thing she heard was some sort of radio chatter.  
"Instance incapacitated. moving in for capture".

* * *

Madoka and Sayaka could not believe what was happening, Mami had just been impaled from all sides by harpoons before being electrocuted by them, they watched in horror as what looked like those soldiers a few days ago moved in and captured her, soon Homura came and offered her hand, they took it.

* * *

Addendum 4, Capture of SCP CO1: An ambush was staged using tamed instance of SCP CO1-2 (designated as "Charlotte") was used to lure in an instance of SCP CO1 ("M.T"), "M.T" was restrained using standard anti-humanoid tesla harpoons, ambush division attempted to capture the two children observing the incident, but was unsuccessful due to interference from another instance of SCP CO1 (identified as "H.A").

Addendum 5, "H.A": a unique instance of SCP CO1 ("H.A") has been seen possessing the ability to summon ballistic weaponry, teleport and most curiously, predict the future.

* * *

"Hey Valerie, can you take a look at these charts?" O5-12 said to O5-7 urgently, "Oh my, so many problems in one place? this might be worse than the spiral gestalt..."

* * *

Addendum 5, "H.A": REV-"H.A" is theorized to have the ability to manipulate time, and has been seen to be actively protecting PoI "M.K". Due to "H.A"'s capabilities, all capture attempts have failed. Request for reality anchor technology is pending.

Addendum 6, "Walpurgisnacht": A large instance of SCP CO1-2 (Designated as "Walpurgisnacht") has been detected approaching Mitakihara City, Interception attempts have failed thus far due to it's resistance to large caliber cannon fire.

Addendum 7, URGENT, POTENTIAL APSULOV THREAT: "M.K" Must not under any circumstances be allowed to enact "Gemstone Incubation" with SCP CO2. It is theorized that the instance of SCP CO1 created will be powerful enough to cause a CK-Class Reality Restructuring Event. Additionally due to the large instance of SCP CO1-2 approaching Mitakihara city, original suppression plans have been abandoned. a new plan is personally being created by the O5-Council.

* * *

Incident "Walpurgis Night":  
00:00 : K12 Foundation satellites are tracking the large SCP CO1-2 instance.

* * *

_It was now or never, she had to do it for her, she had to protect Madoka._

* * *

00:16 : K12 Foundation Satellites have detected the presence of "H.A".  
00:20 : "Walpurgisnacht" has arrived at Mitakihara City and is actively causing destruction.

* * *

_There it is. Walpurgis night, the one she had been preparing for all this time._  
_Wait, who are those people? they look like the soldiers from a few weeks ago, but something seems off._

* * *

00:23 : MTF Mu-13 "Ghostbusters" moves in to engage "Walpurgisnacht".  
00:28 : Mu-13 Engages "Walpurgisnacht" in combat.

* * *

_That doesn't matter. she had to do this now! _Homura paused time and summoned her weapons.

* * *

00:31 : A large wave of mortars, missiles and other ballistic weaponry materialize and open fire on "Walpurgisnacht". "Walpurgisnacht" is unaffected by weaponry.  
00:34 : MTF Gamma-5 "Red Herrings" moves in to assist Mu-13.  
00:42 : The presence of PoI "M.K" is detected.  
00:43 : Contingency Plan "Last Despair" is ordered.

* * *

_Dammit! Even with the help of these soldiers (she is still unsure of their motives) she can't beat it!...  
Wait...Madoka? what is she doing here!?  
_As Homura was trying to assess the situation, she failed to notice the cyborg soldiers and the reality anchor that had been placed near her.

* * *

00:45 : MTF Tau-5 "Samsara" successfully activates mobile reality anchor and nullifies "H.A"'s effects.  
00:46 : Tau-5 moves in to capture "H.A".  
00:46 : Tau-5 successfully captures "H.A".  
00:47 : The presence of SCP CO2 is detected.  
00:47 : Tau-5 opens fire on SCP CO2. "M.K" is hit in the crossfire.  
00:48 : SCP CO2 is temporarily disabled. Tau-5 attempts to capture and potentially revive "M.K".

* * *

As Homura feels her vision going dim, she sees the cyborgs shoot at Kyubey. **they hit Madoka aswell.  
**_no...  
_It seems they didn't mean to do that. as the cyborgs run to Madoka and pick her up.  
_No..._  
She watches in despair as the cyborg that picked her up flies into the air.  
_NO!_  
But what could she do? she was restrained by two cyborgs many times stronger than her. and the shield was useless because of that damn rod sticking out of the ground.  
Not to mention, that rod was affecting her soul gem as well, is this how she was going to die?  
_Madoka...I'm sorry..._

* * *

00:51 : Tau-5 assists Mu-13 and Gamma-5 with attacking "Walpurgisnacht".  
00:53 : "Walpurgisnacht" is visibly weakened by the scranton reality anchor.  
00:57 : All MTF units successfully terminate "Walpurgisnacht".

Foreward: After "Walpurgisnacht" is terminated, an amnestics division was deployed to take care of all witnesses.  
"H.A" is placed in "Corpse Freezer CO1" and their SCP CO1-1 instance is also stored in "Stasis Locker CO1".  
"M.K" has recovered from their injuries but are comatose. they are currently being treated in "High Security PoI Medical Wing".

Addendum 8, Negotiations: After Incident "Walpurigs Night", an instance of SCP CO2 (Self Identified as "Kyubey") manifested at Council Room of Site-Omega, proceeded to communicate with all present members.

Interview Log: INK-O5  
Interviewers: O5 Council  
Interviewee: "Kyubey"

O5-5: And then i said to him, 'why yes, it is true that no one expects the scp inquisition, but that is because there is no such thing!'.

_O5-6, O5-6, O5-8, O5-9 and O5-11 all laugh in unison.  
At this point, the instance of SCP CO2 manifests on the middle of the table._

Kyubey: Greetings Overseers.

_O5-4, O5-6, O5-9 and O5-12 are visibly shaken, O5-8 starts hyperventilating, O5-1 , O5-7 and O5-13 appear mildly annoyed._

O5-8: QUICK! CALL SECURI-_ O5-8 is cutoff as O5-7 slaps him on his_ _back._

O5-1: You better explain what you're doing here right now.

Kyubey: that i will, please calm down, you humans are always so- _Appears visibly confused upon observing the shivering form of O5-8._  
Nevermind, my name is kyubey, but you may call me by the strange numerical designation that you humans use. whichever you prefer.  
I have come here on behalf of my superiors.

O5-13: your superiors?

Kyubey: allow me to explain, i am an Incubator, an advanced species far away from this galaxy, both me and my race are unable to feel emotions,  
My race has been combating the phenomenon of "Entropy".

O5-3: what is "Entropy"?

Kyubey; entropy is-

[REDACTED FOR BREVITY]

Kyubey: -and that is why my race is turning young girls into magical girls.

O5-5: i didn't understand a word of what you said.

O5-4: _*Snoring*_

O5-1: so why have you told this to us?

Kyubey: first off, i am impressed, not once have regular humans been able to destroy witches before, let alone one as powerful as Walpurgisnacht. not to mention TAMING them, i really underestimated you all.  
second, because of your interference in my work, i have been unable to reach my quota for this year. thanks to my recent discoveries however, i now have a solution.  
it concerns one of your more ethically questionable anomalies, SCP 231.

_O5-2 and O5-9 grimace._

O5-7: what ABOUT it?

Kyubey: to put it simply, i want you to place this device in her chamber.  
_a small white object manifests to the right of Kyubey.  
_in exchange, i will stop trying to turn children into magical girls.

O5-10: what is it?

Kyubey: this device is an energy transfer system, capable of collecting emotional energy, it's use was abandoned since the witch method was more efficient, however the emotional energy created by SCP 231 when you engage the...procedure has proven to be so high that even an entire year's worth of witches wouldn't be able to compare to it.

O5-13: i see, i however have a condition.

Kyubey: do tell.

O5-13: i want to establish more relations with your race. we both want to protect the universe don't we?

Kyubey: i understand.  
_a pedestal like device manifests near the left of Kyubey._  
if you wish to contact us, please simply activate this device and i will arrive as soon as i can.  
is this enough for you to agree to the proposal?

O5-13: i believe so, all in favor?

_All members raise their hands except for O5-9._

O5-9: um...i have a condition aswell.

Kyubey: *sigh* what is it?

O5-9: this is gonna sound weird but...can i pet you?

Kyubey and O5-Council: ...what?

O5-9: can i pet you?

Kyubey: erm...okay. _Slowly approaches O5-9._

_O5-9 gently places her palm on Kyubey and strokes in a consistent manner._

Kyubet: i don't understand humans...

Interview End.

Foreward: the two devices manifested by "Kyubey" were thoroughly scanned. after confirming that there was no danger, the white device (designated as "Grief Gleaner") was placed within SCP 231-7's containment unit.  
the pedestal device (Designated as "Entropy Insurance") currently resides within O5-9's Office. Site-Omega's communications wing.

* * *

Revision:  
Item #: SCP CO2

Object Class: Thaumiel

Code Name: "Inkyubeytors".

Special Containment Procedures: As of Interview INK-O5, no containment procedures are necessary.

Description: SCP CO2 are an advanced alien race of cat like creatures possessing white fur, red eyes and two appendages below the ears used for manipulation of objects.  
SCP CO2 instances are capable of telepathic communication and teleportation. as well as the ability to reincarnate after death(1).  
SCP CO2 claim to be combating the "Entropy" phenomenon (2) in order to preserve the universe, Research into the heat patterns of the Milky Way galaxy, as well as many other galaxies have proved these claims.  
The society of SCP CO2 apparently possesses advanced technology, capable of literally creating electricity out of emotions. The Foundation is currently assisting SCP CO2 in their containment of the "Entropy" phenomenon by allowing them to use said technology in SCP 231's chamber. In exchange, SCP CO2 has given the Foundation limited access to their technology.  
Instance "Kyubey" is currently acting as the Foundation's primary method of communication with the SCP CO2 race.

Addendum 1: Foundation researchers are currently attempting to create a compact version of the "Grief Gleaner" device.

Addendum 2: _No, you cannot "Keep one as a pet", i know they probably can't feel offended but still, no, just no. -_ O5-13

Addendum 3: _But they're so CUTE! - _O5-9.

Addendum 4: Instance "Kyubey" is apparently fond of hot baths and human food(3).

Footnotes:  
(1): Reincarnated instances will often consume their old corpse.  
(2): A complex phenomenon that is predicted to cause the heat death of the universe.  
(3): _How did we obtain knowledge of this? O5-9 what are you doing with SCP CO2? - _O5-13

* * *

**"Author"'s Note: I didn't have it in my heart to kill madoka and homura, (then again permanent comatose seems just as bad).  
anyway i tried my best, and i hope you enjoyed. either way please review and make a suggestion on another crossover.**

**Sincerely, a Weeb.**


	3. Council vs Council

**"Author"'s Note: so at the request of a user literally named "Mass Effect" i am making a crossover with...mass effect.  
specifically, the citadel council. please note that i am EXTREMELY unfamiliar with the mass effect series and most of my information was acquired from the wiki and some videos on youtube, so i apologize if i get anything wrong. by anything, i mean most things.**

* * *

"so anyway, i told him '_jokes on you! the committee doesn't know SHIT about ethics!'_" said a very bored O5-5, talking to himself as usual. O5-4 spoke up. "guys, haven't we been really out of character recently? i mean, personally investigating new skips?". "oh come on Jean! you don't actually care about your work as an oh-five do you?" the fifth overseer said, but then quickly becoming very distracted by the munching sounds that O5-10 is making. "by the way, Diane. what the fuck are you eating?" all attention was then fixated on the tenth. "hm? SCP CO2, i wanted to know what it tasted like." ten said casually as she continued feasting on the white cat. "you really _do_ have a morbid curiosity..." O5-2 said with disgust. "please everyone, we're getting off topic." everyone agreed with the thirteenth, he continued.

"according to Christen's calculations, SCP CO3 is capable of boosting spaceships across long distances. and we also now know how to activate it" many overseers groaned, discovering something new was something they all hated. all except for O5-10. after she had wiped the blood off her mouth, the tenth expressed her excitement over the new potential universes they could discover. the overseers didn't bother arguing with her, if ten wanted knowledge, she would get it no matter what. "alright Diane... we'll set up some drones to explore a new galaxy okay? ugh, how the fuck are we gonna explain to the public about the 'shooting stars' coming from venus?" being the liar, the eleventh overseer's job was to spread disinformation, this was no easy task. "thanks Sam! you're the best!" ten said like an excited schoolgirl.

* * *

"alright everyone, we're gonna engage SCP CO3 in a minute! i hope you're all ready!" said one of the members of MTF Rho-19 "Cythereans". Rho-19 was a task force designed specifically for operations around venus, and conveniently a large space object drifts in right next to venus, an object that when activated, seems to stop drifting. a soldier of Rho-19 talked with his colleague, "so Shirt, how was your day?" his friend looked depressed, "oh you know Red, almost got raped by an invisible woman. stuck in this damn space station. i swear to god, this day can't get any worse" as soon as he said this, a fleet of ships suddenly warped in near the station. "you just HAD to say it didn't you?" Agent red groaned to agent Shirt, "damn you 048-j! DAMN YOU!" those were the last words of a man who died in an exploding space station.

* * *

"i am detecting a transmission!" O5-3 said through a speaker on the wall. "is the filter on?" O5-8 asked with worry. the filter was software designed to scramble and destroy any cognitohazards, surprisingly unlike the ones used on 096 it was actually good at it's job. "filter's on, playing transmission" as if on command, the monitor on the wall activated from the third overseer's words. what appeared on the screen were three figures, the first was a woman with purple skin and rigid tentacle-like hair. the second figure had a hammerhead like face with black eyeballs, the third figure had a spiky face with white stripes.

the turian spoke, "Attention foreign species! you have attempted to activate the mass relay in your galaxy without permission of the citadel council, and have thus violated council law!" wanting to negotiate, the asari councilor hastily interjected, "surrender now and we can resolve this peacefully" wanting to intimidate their opponent, the salarian threatened, "don't bother fighting, our weapons are fully powered up, and our fleet is heading towards your homeworld." and just like that, the transmission ended.

...

"oh shit." said O5-5. oh shit indeed.

* * *

after the destruction of Rho-19 HQ, the citadel fleet moves on to their primary target. however, they notice a sizable fleet approaching them. both fleets open fire on one another. most of the foundation's weaponry was not putting a dent on the citadel fleet, meanwhile the citadel fleet was wreaking havoc on many of the foundation's vessels. after thoroughly scanning the citadel fleet however, the foundation's spacial task force quickly switches their weapons and strategies. suddenly it appears the foundation is putting up a fight, they even managed to put some dents on the Destiny Ascension. the ships exchanged fire, tossing shells at one another as if playing a game of ping pong. despite their efforts though, the foundation was still being pushed back, and the situation became very grim...even worse, they were approaching jupiter.

as the battle raged on, the BARRIER Array that was orbiting jupiter, had suddenly been destroyed. and now, nothing was stopping the transmissions from getting through.

* * *

...

...

...RECEIVING NEW INSTRUCTIONS.

...

...PRIORITY IS TARGET. CEASE REPAIRS IMMEDIATELY.

...

...ACTIVATING ENGINES.

...SYSTEM DIAGNOSTIC, 73% REPAIRED. COMBAT POTENTIAL, 70%.

...

...ENGAGING HOSTILES.

* * *

"it seems they're retreating." the turian said. he was expecting this foreign species to put up more of a fight, but alas nothing could stand against the citadel fleet. and then, a transmission came in, were they surrendering already? _disgraceful_. the turian opened the transmission, surprisingly, it wasn't one of surrender, but a warning.

on the screen was O5-1, his already small pupils had shrunken to pinpricks, "greetings hostile force. through your recklessness, you have destroyed the barrier array orbiting jupiter. as a result SCP 2399 is now able to receive it's instructions and will likely attempt to destroy both of us. i highly suggest you leave this solar system, never come back, and let us handle the destroyer through protocol legionnaire." and just like that, the transmission ended. this was probably just a desperate attempt to scare them awa-

and before they could finish that thought, a few...HUNDRED projectiles were detected coming from the red spot on that planet.

* * *

from the distance, the spacial task force saw a tempest of missiles, shells, drones, lasers and other forms of weaponry emerging from jupiter. the foundation's priority has changed, now they were in a rush to activate the LEGIONNAIRE attack. legionnaire was a gigantic EMP followed by an amount of missiles that would put most of the omega warheads to shame. although legionnaire was complete, the protocol would take a lot of time to fully activate, fortunately however, the destroyer appeared to be distracted by the citadel fleet, it even seemed to be getting damaged.

the citadel fleet was having a rough time, all their attacks were getting intercepted by the destroyer's own point defenses. and the attacks that got through barely did anything to it. meanwhile the destroyer was sending waves of missiles and firing shells that were seemingly made of anti-matter. this was unlike anything the citadel ever fought. it was like a swarm of locusts eating away at farmland. they had no choice, the citadel fleet was now retreating, just a little closer and the destiny ascension would make it to the mass relay. but to their dismay, one of the destroyer's missiles fly towards it, and it hits.

and just like that, the mass relay, thought to be indestructible, was blown to pieces by just one missile. the council was horrified, their unification, their combined efforts. it all meant nothing against this single massive warship. any sense of control they had was gone, their crew were panicking and their formations were breaking. and their singlscape was destroyed. it seemed this was the way it ends.

until they saw coming from earth, a massive, MASSIVE object, being followed by thousands and thousands of missiles. they were all headed towards the destroyer. the destroyer seemed to notice, and now it was focusing it's weapons on to the EMP. but the legionnaire's armor was thick, and it was getting closer and closer to the destroyer.

* * *

...

...UNIDENTIFIED OBJECT HEADING TOWARDS UNIT. OPENING FIRE.

...CONTINUING ASSAULT ON OBJEccccccccccccc

...

...PRIMARY THRUSTERS COMPROMISED.

...SECONDARY WEAPONS COMPROMISED.

...GRAVITATION TOWARDS PLANET #5 CONFIRMED.

...BRACING FOR IMPACT.

* * *

the destroyer was hit by legionnaire. a massive shock wave rippled across the galaxy, and although it was still shooting, the destroyer was slowly falling back into jupiter, back into its prison.

the destroyer has stopped firing and now it lies dormant. the members of the spacial task force erupted in cheers, while the remnants of the citadel fleet looked in intimidation. the species they were trying to attack had single handedly incapacitated the massive warship. and despite the objections by the turians, the council surrendered.

* * *

in the dark room were thirteen individuals, many were hyperventilating, "oh god...one k class event after another." said the fourth, who seemed to be on the verge of throwing up. "it's a miracle nasa managed to convince the public that the glowing explosions in space were just a bunch of 'space fireworks', for once i'm glad for our race's stupidity." the eleventh was sweating profusely, she had just finished her collaborative disinformation campaign with nasa. after the foundation had captured the citadel fleet and all of it's members, their entire faction was designated as SCP CO4, and now they work for the foundation. although the foundation now had access to incredibly powerful technology, SCP 2399 was probably still alive.

* * *

Item #: SCP CO3

Code Name: Mass Relay

Object Class: Neutralized

Special Containment Procedures: the remains of SCP CO3 are currently stored in site-19's archives.

Description: SCP CO3 was a large anomalous machine that had drifted near the planet venus. SCP CO3 was theorized to be able to accelerate the speed of any objects near it to speeds ranging from [DATA EXPUNGED], this was never confirmed due to it's termination by SCP 2399(1).

Footnotes:  
(1): _Damn, i really wanted to know what was out there. _\- O5-10.

* * *

Item #: SCP CO4

Code Name: a workforce of three

Object Class: Yesod(1)

Special Containment Procedures: Instances of SCP CO4-1, SCP CO4-2 and SCP CO4-3, are not allowed to leave foundation sites and expose themselves to the public, violation of this will result in appropriate reprimanding of responsible instances. SCP CO4 are to be otherwise treated as foundation employees.

Description: SCP CO4-1 are humanoid entities of feminine shape, they possess blue skin and abnormal growths on their head. DNA scans of SCP CO4-1 have revealed them to be capable of living as long as 1000 years. SCP CO4-1 reproduce by method of parthenogenesis(2), this effectively allows instances of SCP CO4-1 to reproduce with nearly any species, regardless of gender.

SCP CO4-2 are warm-blooded amphibious creatures of humanoid shape. SCP CO4-2 instances possess a powerful hyperactive metabolisim, this allows SCP CO4-2 to think and act at abnormally fast speeds. most instances are known to have immense observational capability and non-linear thinking. as a result most instances have been integrated into the research wing of the foundation. unfortunately, instances have a relatively short lifespan and are unlikely to live past 40 years of age(3). research is being conducted to counteract this problem.

SCP CO4-3 are bipedal avian creatures that possess a powerful metallic carapace. instances are capable of long term exposure to radiation. due to the disciplined nature of SCP CO4-3 instances, many have been integrated into the combat wings of the foundation.

Footnotes:  
(1): SCPs that have been integrated into the foundation's command structure.  
(2): reproduction from an ovum without fertilization, especially as a normal process in some invertebrates and lower plants.  
(3): _live fast? die young!_ \- O5-5.

* * *

**"Author"'s Note: okay so that was my attempt at making a crossover with mass effect. i probably got a lot of things wrong and i may have triggered a few mass effect fans.**

**my answer to tseuG's review: yes this is basically me taking requests from my reviewers. as for franchises that i am familiar with, here is a list:  
**

**Kantai Collection.  
KonoSuba.  
Team Fortress 2.  
Starcraft 1 and 2.  
Shinryaku Ikamusume. (not a well known anime, but i think it's worth watching.)  
Puella Magi Madoka Magica. (i am willing to revisit previous topics if requested, i might even do a triple crossover?)  
Minecraft.  
Lobotomy Corporation. (underrated game in my opinion, you should check it out if you can tolerate the translation errors.)  
Steven Universe.**

**that's my current list so far. in the event you would like me to make a crossover with something not in this list, please try to pick something that is short and easy for me to understand (you don't have to, but i highly encourage it). this list will probably be updated in the future.**

**thank you for the reviews.**

**Sincerely, The "Author".**


	4. Justice Leave 1: Breaking Masquerade

**"Author"'s Note: This is like...my fifth revision of this chapter? ugh whatever.**

**First off i want to apologize for the amount of time this chapter has taken, As well as the** **reasons**-*_cough* excuses *cough*_-** for the delays.**

**Basically i was requested to make a crossover with the Justice League. Now you see, believe it or not, i am not familiar with justice league so i had to do research on it first.**

**Problem was that i had no idea where to start. There were tons of different sources such as the comics and the cartoons and the movies. Eventually i decided to watch the movies that were apparently from the "DC Extended Universe", after that i came across more problems.**

**Superman appears in the movie "Man Of Steel (2013)" BUT the Justice League doesn't appear until the events of the movie "Justice League (2017)". And since i needed to do a crossover with the Justice League specifically and not just the DC Extended universe, I needed to create an excuse as for why the foundation wasn't doing anything in "Man Of Steel (2013)" and only started doing something in "Justice League (2017)". And after various attempts, I decided to settle with this. i am Really sorry if its too short.**

* * *

...SCiPNet Terminal online, Please enter command.

...Access Document CO5

...Please input credentials.

...o5-7isreallyhot

...Credentials Accepted!

...Loading Document CO5...

...

...Welcome O5-4.

...

Item #: SCP CO5

Clearance Level 1: Unrestricted.

Code Name: Men of Steel

Object Class: Declassified.

Containment Class: Keter.

Disruption Class: Ekhi.

Risk Class: Danger.

Special Containment Procedures: SCP CO5-1 is currently uncontained and its existence is known to the entire global population, Containment efforts are currently being focused on developing "Project Descent"._  
_

Description: SCP CO5 resemble non-anomalous human beings with most instances possessing the following attributes.

1: Durability, able to withstand most armor piercing fire arms. An explosive roughly the power of 3 Alpha warheads have proven to be able to neutralize an instance.  
2: Flight, Reaching speeds up to ████.  
3: Strength, Instances have been known to lift ███ tonnes.  
4: Projection of thermal beams through eye sockets. These beams are powerful enough to [REDACTED].  
5: The ability to consume UV rays as sustenance. (Direct exposure to the sun has proven to augment the physical powers of an instance up to ███)  
6: Rapid cell deterioration upon contact with SCP CO6(1).

Addendum 1, Discovery: SCP CO5-1 was first discovered when a large stellar vessel entered the atmosphere and emitted a ███ signal that hijacked all forms of long distance communication. The signal was a message of SCP CO5-2 demanding that an individual "Kal El"(Identified to be SCP CO5-1) be returned to its vessel, Threatening to enact a K-Class "End of the World" Scenario if its demands are not met. Due to the interference in communication, A containment breach of SCP ███ occurred in Site-█ forcing the Foundation to collaborate with the U.I.U, and the G.O.C in order to recontain SCP ███. Because of this, handling of SCP CO5-1 was managed by the american government(2).

SCP CO5-1 later surrendered itself to the other instances of SCP CO5(3). SCP CO5-2 then activated two large unidentified mechanical constructs which [DATA EXPUNGED]. SCP CO5-1 was able to escape the vessel and destroyed one of the constructs, The american government then destroyed the second construct by use of an experimental payload, Effectively stopping the TK-Class "Terraformed Earth" event.

All instances not including SCP CO5-1 were presumed to be terminated during the events.

Addendum 2, Delay and Disruption: Budget issues caused by the launch of "Protocol Legionnare" prevented the Foundation's involvement with SCP CO5-1. Due to large inaction from the american government as well as SCP CO5-1's continuous disruptions, The global population is now fully aware of SCP CO5-1's existence.

Addendum 3, Destruction: On ██/████/██(4), The Global Occult Coalition deems SCP CO5-1 as a "Potential Threat Entity" and considers it too dangerous to be left alive. The G.O.C collaborated with the diverse international conglomerate "LexCorp" in order to neutralize SCP CO5-1 via PoI:"DarkKnight" through use of SCP CO6 based weapons. After PoI:DarkKnight presumably fails in his attempt to terminate SCP CO5-1, A citywide power outage occurs and an unidentified humanoid creature manifests near ████. SCP CO7[DATA EXPUNGED].

Following this, Coalition forces apprehended "Alexander Luther". SCP CO5-1 is considered neutralized.

Addendum 4, "Stupidwolf"(5): Following █████ SCP CO██ as well as instances of SCP CO██-█ manifested and attempted to [REDACTED] resulting in total environmental restructure of ████ field. [DATA EXPUNGED] SCP CO5-1 Reanimated [DATA EXPUNGED]. Satellite footage shows SCP CO5-1 collaborating with SCP CO7, SCP CO8, SCP CO9 and SCP CO10 in order to repel SCP CO██.

Addendum 5: GoI: Justice League is formed. Anomalies currently being re-evaluated.

Footnotes:  
(1): Information was provided by GoI: LexCorp.  
(2): _Biggest fucking mistake we ever made. _\- O5-5.  
(3): A non-anomalous human individual identified as Lois Lane was also brought in for unknown reasons.  
(4): The Foundation is still unable to react due to [DATA EXPUNGED] budget cuts.  
(5): _I...i just...what? _\- O5-4.

* * *

"_WARNING! LIFTED VEIL EVENT! CODE: "BROKEN MASQUERADE" REPEAT, LIFTED VEIL EVENT! CODE: BROKEN MASQ-_"

The automated voice continued to exclaim as alarms blared off across all foundation sites. People were panicking, News channels continued to blabber about this new mysterious paranormal organization. The thirteen individuals sat in their room, Most of them had both of their palms pressed against their faces.

"I _knew _we were treating them too well." O5-7 said as she referred to SCP CO4. The Foundation gave all members of SCP CO4 many privileges due to their cooperativeness, This turned out to be a mistake however, as the groups of SCP CO4 weren't being cooperative, they were being _patient_. And when they got their chance, they started downloading the ENTIRETY of the Foundation onto the internet. Although the Foundation used a warhead as a last resort, all it did was kill every member of SCP CO4 and did nothing to prevent the download.

And now, The Foundation is known to the entire world, and unfortunately the Foundation hasn't completed Project Descent yet.

Project Decent was the Foundation's countermeasure against Lifted Veil events, Modeled after the mechanisms inside SCP 2000, Project Descent was supposed to make the entire public forget about a certain topic or group, in this case The Foundation.

But, The public's knowledge of some..._ethically __questionable_ acts of the Foundation will attract the attention of a certain group.

a certain League.

Justice League.

* * *

**"Author"'s Note: _To Be Continued..._**

**Oh god that one's gonna bite me in the back.  
Anyway thank you for reading this chapter. As always please Review, Request and feel free to ask questions regarding this story, I love reading your reviews.**

**Guest's Review: **Is this just about the foundation or are you going to use other groups too like the Global Occult Coalition, Serpent's Hand, Marshall, Carter, and Dark Ltd., Dr. Wondertainment, Church of the Broken God, Chaos Insurgency, etc.

**My Answer: Yes, I am definitely planning on using some GOIs. (Especially if it is requested.) I might even do some scps in their formats.**

**Additionally here is a list of things that i am familiar with.**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica  
Kantai Collection  
Starcraft 1  
Starcraft 1, Broodwar Edition.  
Starcraft 2  
Shinryaku Ikamusume  
Lobotomy Corporation  
Steven Universe  
We Need To Go Deeper  
Undertale  
Undertale AU mythos. (okay not really but i have a vague grasp of some of the aus)**

**Thats it so far. If you want me to write something that's not in this list, I highly recommend you pick something that is Short and Easy to understand, Since it directly affects the speed and quality of my chapters. (well as much quality as some 14 year old can muster)**

**Sincerely, The "Author".**


	5. Justice Leave 2: Omega

**"Author"'s Note: I have decided to cut each crossover into several small chapters rather than having one big chapter. Personally i think it is better for my writing, and i don't like keeping my reviewers waiting.**

* * *

**Site-01. Council Room.**

The thirteen members of the council sat in their respective chairs once again. The fifth one decided to elaborate on their current predicament.

"So, the SCP CO4 members started a rebellion, Then they downloaded all of our bad stuff onto the internet, and then they died because we nuked them. The public is trying to raid our facilities, and according to Diane, SCP CO2 tastes like rice. Is everyone up to date?" No one questioned why he added that last part.

The first overseer started giving out his orders in his cold tone. "The severity of the situation shows that we must deal with this personally. Jean, you and Valerie will establish relations with the news outlets."

The fourth overseer's eyes widened as his cheeks turned red. "w-Wait, me? wi-with _Valerie_!?"

O5-7 turned her piercing gaze to O5-4. "**Is something wrong Jean?**" she asked in her sinister voice.

The fourth overseer stuttered, "Huh? n-no no! nothing's wrong! i'm-i'm just um, n-nervous! y'know? b-because uh... we're dealing with th-the public? yeah! that's why!"

Everyone was confused, the Ambassador never got nervous unless his life was on the line, and security was guaranteed since O5-7 was there with him. No one pressed the topic any further. O5-1 completely ignored O5-4's pathetic display and instead focused on O5-6.  
"Rufus, You will get America's military under control, We don't need them waging a war with us."  
The sixth overseer smiled, this was an easy task for him since his authority superseded the president.

The Founder turned his attention to the Other One. "Felix, get some contingency plans ready. Many GoI's are going to take advantage of this situation. _They know where we are now._" O5-13 nodded.  
The first overseer then addressed O5-3. "Hyun, Start creating some programs to remove us from the internet." The computer screen displayed a bright green 'Yes'.  
Next, the Accountant. "Christen, focus on trying to complete Project Descent, we need that thing online as soon as possible." the Accountant had already started before the Founder could even finish his sentence.

Finally, the Nazarene. "Sophie, when this is all over. We are going to have a long talk with the 'Ethics' Committee to make sure incidents like SCP CO4 don't happen again." O5-2 frowned, but understood.

* * *

**Site-231. Office of the Site Director.**

Site director Brown sat in his office, his mood sour as his drink. Being the director of Site-231 was, to put it lightly, very tough  
Everyday there was the threat of people killing themselves, losing their minds, or in the worst case scenario, help SCP 231-7 escape.

Fortunately the security was top notch, the site's walls were made from some of the most powerful metals unknown to man, ventilation shafts had tesla gates built in to them. The surveillance cameras could view in night vision, infra-red, and an experimental X-Ray.  
Nearly every room had rapid fire turrets that could spring out from the walls, floors and ceilings. It wasn't just machine guns either.  
There were flame throwers, rocket launchers, sniper rifles, poison gas emitters, corrosive gas emitters, super-heated plasma cannons, and tons more hiding behind all of it.

And to top it all off, all of these defenses were managed by one single powerful artificial intelligence.

Netzach.

Netzach had the reputation of a guardian angel among foundation scientists. This status was well earned, since Netzach had a track record of saving thousands of lives, at times a few facilities. Once, even the O5 Council. This was all because Netzach's prime directive was to ensure the safety of humans in every action it took, and only kill them when absolutely necessary. It could even solve complex problems like the trolley dilemma, _kill one person to save five. _This, combined with it's many other algorithms made Netzach the perfect security system.  
Elders within the foundation liked to note that Netzach was created by the Department of Morality, _not_ the Ethics Committee.

Speaking of Netzach, it was trying tell something to the site director.  
He quickly answered to it.

"What is it Netzach?"

The green light lit up as it spoke, "Director Brown. It has come to my attention that Mobile Task Force unit Alpha-1, designated 'Red Right Hand' is approaching this facility." It spoke in voice that somehow managed to be cold and gentle at the same time, "They are going to re-locate SCP 231-7 to a different facility. Please order this site's personnel to hide in the bunkers until Alpha-1 has finished their operations."

Director Brown knew this would happen eventually. The Lifted Veil caused nearly all people on earth to know about Site-231's location. This morning several hundred civilians and human rights activists had to be restrained as they tried to rush into Site-231.

Brown gave the order to his staff, and Netzach made sure not a single one was left outside the bunkers. After that, Netzach opened the facility's blast doors and let Alpha-1 enter.

* * *

All was well.

Alpha-1 took the girl and left the facility.  
Many researchers felt calmer now that they could no longer hear the girl's constant sobbing.  
Director Brown's mood did not lighten up, on the contrary it got darker than the facility itself.

This was all just a death trap. If someone came attacking the facility, no backup would come.  
As if on cue, Netzach alerted him of a high speed object heading towards the facility. If he was correct on which SCP this was, he knew that it wouldn't show anyone mercy. Not after the things they did to the girl.

Brown sounded the alarms to evacuate, and he prayed that his employees would make it out in time.

Brown sat in his office, with Netzach being the only thing keeping him company.

* * *

...SCiPNet Terminal online, Please enter command.

...

...Wireless command detected.

...Loading Document CO5...

...

...Welcome, NETZACH.

...

Item #: SCP CO5-REV

Clearance Level 1: Unrestricted.

Code Name: The Man of Steel.

Object Class: Tiamat(1).

Containment Class: Keter.

Disruption Class: Amida(2).

Risk Class: Danger.

Special Containment Procedures: [REVISED AS OF INCIDENT "INJUSTICE" ]  
Due to the risk caused by the Lifted Veil event, Survival of SCP CO5 is no longer prioritized. SCP CO5 is to be attacked until incapacitated or neutralized by Foundation military.

Description: SCP CO5 is a masculine humanoid of significant muscle structure.  
SCP CO5 possesses strength and endurance that appears to surpass SCP 076-2.  
SCP CO5's other abilities include flight, reaching speeds up to ███Kmph. As well as the emission of red thermal beams that are capable of heating up to ███C.  
The primary threat of SCP CO5 is both it's personality, and the Lifted Veil event that has taken place at the time of writing.

SCP CO5 has used it's powers to actively defend the public from terrestrial and extra-terrestrial threats. However in this process, SCP CO5 has terminated ███ individuals through collateral damage.  
SCP CO5 displays open hostility to the Foundation after learning of SCP 231-7 through the Lifted Veil event.

It has been noted that SCP CO6 will significantly weaken SCP CO5's abilities, but the extent of this is unknown, and as a result SCP CO6 will not be used due to it's unknown nature.

Addendum 1, Incident "Injustice": SCP CO5 attacked Site-███ and proceeded to cause extensive damage to the facility. It should be noted that prior to the the attack, [DATA EXPUNGED]

The on-site A.I "Netzach" recorded SCP CO5 attempting to interrogate the site director.

Interview Log: InJustice.  
Interviewer: Site Director Daniel Brown.  
Interviewee: SCP CO5.

_Recording equipment activates._

_SCP CO5 is seen holding Site Director Brown by the neck._

SCP CO5: I will ask you this again, WHERE IS THE GIRL!?

Director Brown: *_Cough*_ Don't do this Clarke, *_Inhale*_ If you've read the full article, than you should know there's a reason for-

_SCP CO5 tightens it's grip for 10 seconds, before proceeding loosen._

Director Brown: *_Wretching*_ You... _*Cough* _You're a good man Clarke. But you need to understand that the world isn't simple.

SCP CO5: I am giving you one last chance, Where. Is. The. Girl?

_Silence for 20 seconds._

Director Brown: Clarke, I really hoped that i could convince you, But i already knew it wouldn't work. I have just two words for you Clarke.

_Director Brown turns his head to the camera and smiles._

Director Brown: Omega Warhead.

_SCP CO5 is visibly confused._

Netzach: Detonation resumed, Goodbye Director Brown.

Interview End.

Afterward: Following the end of the recording, detonated the on-site omega warhead, destroying the underground section of the facility.  
A recovery team was sent to investigate. Director Brown's ashes were recovered.

Satellite footage reveals SCP CO5 emerging from the facility, only moderately affected by the explosion. However, SCP CO5's muscle structure was seen to have severely deteriorated as many wrinkles were formed on it's skin.

Addendum 2, Weakness: Following Incident "Injustice", It has been assumed that SCP CO5 possesses an innate weakness to Ionizing radiation. Additional research is being conducted.

Footnotes:  
(1): Object must be contained via open warfare and other veil breaking operations.  
(2): The Foundation has declared war on this anomaly.

* * *

**"Author"'s Note: Fanfiction has been giving me alot of annoying issues, such as the fact that any word with ".exe" in it seems to disappear.  
**

**Reviews:  
Guest: **Now this seems like an interesting idea. I agree, The Foundation has done a lotta... 'Questionable acts' and that wont make people happy.  
If you're doing a cinematic JL vs Full Foundation then I feel a big superhero fight is coming. _And unlike the movie, this wont disappoint._

**"**_And unlike the movie, this wont disappoint._**" it makes me happy knowing how much faith you have in my ability to "write", thank you for your review!**

**Guest: **You're list does not have many options and one has already been chosen. If you could tell general genres of what you like or whether you prefer things like games, anime, cartoons, TV, etc. than others then that would help narrow results.

**I agree with you, but i'd like you to understand that you do not actually need to pick anything from the list, the list is simply for things that i am familiar with personally and i (CURRENTLY) have no plans of denying my reviewer's requests, regardless of whether they are in the list or not. I apologize if that wasn't clear.  
As for your question, I like anime. I'm a weeb.**

**As always here is the list.**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica.  
Kantai Collection.  
Starcraft 1.  
Starcraft 1 Broodwar Edition.  
Starcraft 2.  
Shinryaku Ika Musume.  
Lobotomy Corporation.  
Steven Universe. (The current 5 seasons.)  
Undertale.  
**

**Please feel free to ask me more questions regarding this "story****", ****I love reading your reviews and answering your questions.**

**Sincerely, The "Author".**


	6. Advanced Studies in Soul Gem Incubation

**"Author"'s Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry for not posting a continuation of last chapter, but i _Really_ need a break from Justice League, so i decided to write one with PMMM.**

* * *

**Foundation Daily News.**

1: According to SCP CO2, The correct terminology for SCP CO1-1 is "Soul Gem" not "Gemstone".

2: There have been many incidents in SIte-19 this week. When the SCP CO1-2 instance "Charlotte"'s second form was being tested, It breached containment and made a beeline for the cafeteria. "Charlotte" then proceeded to devour Level 3 researcher Brian Unlucky's cheesecake. After transforming back into it's first form, "Charlotte" then "Placed a Cognitohazard" on Brian's cheek in a presumed act of affection. Brian then attempted to commit suicide, fortunately security was able to restrain Brian, and easily escorted "Charlotte" back into it's containment chamber. After this incident, Site-CO1 has been constructed and all instances of SCP CO1, SCP CO1-1 and SCP CO1-2 have been re-located.

3: Due to safety concerns caused by the "Cheesecake Incident", trained SCP CO1-2 instances will be integrated into Custom Task Force Nox-1 "Wicked Wild West" instead of Alpha-9.

4: "The Things Doctor Bright is Not Allowed To Do At The Foundation" List has been updated.  
Rule 288:_** Dr Bright will be shot on site if he attempts to lick instances of SCP CO1-1, There will be no orgasms within Site-CO1. **_\- Ethics Committee.

5: All groups of SCP CO4 started a rebellion, and succeeded in taking control of Site-CO4 and downloaded a majority of the Foundation database onto the internet. This has resulted in the majority of the Database and the location of many Foundation sites being revealed to the public. As a last resort, Site-CO4's Omega Warhead was detonated, terminating all instances of SCP CO4. The Ethics Committee which was highly influential in the containment procedures of SCP CO4 has not made any statements regarding this incident.

6: Research has revealed that SCP CO6 is actually non-anomalous uranium.

* * *

**Site-CO1, Light Containment Wing.**

Steven put down the newspaper. He felt he had enough of the Foundation's special news procedures today.

Steven was glad to be working in Site-CO1 for many reasons.  
First was the fact that Site-CO1 was constructed very recently, making it's existence unknown to the public.  
Second was the docility of SCP CO1-2. SCP CO1-2 needed to feed off of people's unhappiness, and fortunately the Foundation was _filled _with despair. For every happy researcher, there was five D-Class that were on the brink of suicide.

Since SCP CO1-2 no longer had the need to hunt, they would often just sit in their containment chambers for hours.  
That hadn't been the case with "Charlotte" though. It seems that some SCP CO1-2 will try to escape for reasons other than hunger.

As curious as he was, Steven wasn't going to be studying SCP CO1-2 today. Instead he was tasked with doing experiments with SCP CO1 and SCP CO1-1.

He waited, and soon enough the announcement went off.

"Level 3 Researcher, Steven Scumsack... _*inhale*_ Your presence is needed in the primary test chamber" The wall-speaker said in a voice which showed that whoever was speaking on the other side was done with life.

Steven got off his chair and headed to work.

* * *

**Site-CO1, Primary Test Chamber.**

Steven was standing in the observation zones with his friend Gregory. Gregory was the type of guy that everyone wanted to be friends with, he was known to be one of the nicest researchers in the Foundation. Standing next to Gregory was Brian.

"Hey Brian!" Steven said in a mildly mocking tone, "You were on the news today!"

Brian was not amused, "Yeah, what about it?" It was clear that he is still recovering from the cognitohazard induced headache.

"How was it like, getting kissed by Charlotte?" Steven asked.

Brian's sour mood became bitter. "It. Was. Awful. It was like i was having some weird dream that i couldn't wake up fro-w-Wait hold on a second, she was kissing me!?"

"That's a cognitohazard for you, also, knock it off Steve." Gregory spoke up, "We should start the experiment."

Steven, stared at the speaker on the wall. "Hey boss, what's this experiment even about?"

The announcer's exhausted voice filled the room, "*_sigh* _I'm not your boss Steve. As for the experiment, Since SCP CO2 claimed that SCP CO1-1 were 'Soul Gems', we want to see if the 'Souls' can be extracted from them using SCP 158."

With that, the three researchers began operating their equipment.

* * *

Experiment: "A.H" 158 A.

Utilized Equipment: SCP 158. SCP CO1 Instance "A.H".

Foreward: "A.H" has displayed cooperative behavior throughout her containment within the Foundation, and is the only known instance to have privileges. Because of her obedience, Instance "A.T" will be the primary subject of all experiments.

Goal: To see if the "Soul" can be extracted from instance "A.H"

Transcript:

_Instance "A.H" stands in containment chamber. Fidgeting her fingers._

_Ceiling speaker activates, "A.H" is visibly startled._

Dr Unlucky: Aome Honegyo, please approach SCP 158.

"A.H": Is it that thing in front of me?

Dr Unlucky: That is correct.

_"A.H" slowly walks towards SCP 158._

Dr Unlucky: Good, Please stand still.

_"A.H" complies and stops walking._

_Dr Scumsack remotely operates SCP 158, and attempts to extract Instance "A.H"'s 'Soul'._

_SCP 158 does not respond._

Dr Scumsack: (Distant) Hey Brian! machine says she's soul-less!

Dr Unlucky: Uh what?

Dr Unlucky: Well this experiment was a failure i guess. Ms Honegyo, you may leave the containment chamber.

Experiment End.

Result: SCP 158 was unsuccessful in extracting Instance "A.H"'s 'Soul'. According to Dr Scumsack, The machine did not respond as if there was nothing to extract.

* * *

Experiment: "A.H" 158 B.

Utilized Equipment: SCP 158. SCP CO1 Instance "A.H". SCP CO1-1 Instance "A.H.1".

Foreward: SCP 158 will attempt to extract the "Soul" from "A.H.1". Instead of "A.H". Recording equipment will monitor Instance "A.H"'s brain activity.

Goal: To confirm SCP CO2's claim of SCP CO1-1 being a "Soul Gem".

Transcript:

_Instance "A.H" stands in containment chamber. Visibly nervous._

_Instance "A.H.1" is on a nearby table._

Dr Unlucky: Alright Ms Honegyo, the experiment will start now, are you ready?

Instance "A.H": y-Yes. I'm ready.

_Dr Scumsack remotely operates SCP 158 and aims it towards Instance "A.H.1"_

_SCP 158 engages. The substance within Instance "A.H.1" disappears. The beaker connected to SCP 158 fills up with a blue gaseous substance with minor black particles._

_Instance "A.H" ceases higher brain functions and collapses to the floor._

Dr Unlucky: UH... Okay then? can we undo it?

_Dr Scumsack remotely engages SCP 158 again. SCP 158 fires into Instance "A.H.1". The gaseous substance within SCP 158's beaker rapidly empties, and re-appears within Instance "A.H.1"._

_After a 10 second delay, Instance "A.H"'s brain functions re-activate, and Instance "A.H" wakes up._

Experiment End.

Result: Experiment confirms that SCP CO1-1 contains the '"Soul" and has unknown mechanisms that allow SCP CO1 to function at a distance from it.

* * *

Experiment: "A.H" 158 C.

Utilized Equipment: SCP 158. SCP CO1 Instance "A.H". SCP CO1-1 Instance "A.H.1".

Foreward: SCP 158 will extract the "Soul" from Instance "A.H.1" and attempt to fire it into Instance "A.H".

Goal: Potential reversion of the "Soul Gem Incubation" process used by SCP CO2.

Transcript:

_Instance "A.H" has been provided a chair to sit on._

_Instance "A.H.1" is placed on the table. It should be noted that the black particles are noticeably more abundant._

Dr Unlucky: I'm really sorry for the excessive experiments, but i promise this is the last one for today.

Instance "A.H": mhm.

Dr Unlucky: (Distant) We should really hurry this up, I think she might become one of 'them' any moment.

_SCP 158 engages and extracts the "Soul" from Instance "A.H.1". Instance "A.H"'s brain functions cease._

_SCP 158 is aimed towards Instance "A.H" and fires._

_Instance "A.H" immediately wakes up, and displays surprise._

Instance "A.H": Huh? what happened? i feel...i feel better all of a sudden!

Experiment End:

Result: After a week of observation, Instance "A.H" has been confirmed to no longer have anomalous abilities. Instance "A.H"'s psychological health has also regenerated. Further actions are currently pending.

* * *

Final Experiment: "A.H" 158 D.

Utilized Equipment: SCP 158. Level 0 personnel Aome Honegyo. SCP CO1-1 Instance "A.H.1".

Foreward: Although the Ethics Committee suggested releasing Aome Honegyo back into the public, Honegyo claimed that she "Had no where to go" and volunteered to stay within the Foundation. In this Experiment, SCP 158 will be used to extract Honegyo's "Soul" and place it into Instance "A.H.1".

Goal: To confirm the hypothesis of researchers Unlucky, Scumsack and Goodman.

Transcript:

_Aome Honegyo stands in containment chamber. Visibly excited._

_Instance "A.H.1" is placed on the table. Instance is completely empty._

Dr Unlucky: Ms Honegyo, are you sure you wish to continue? This is your last chance to back ou-

Honegyo: I'm fine doc! Let's start!

Dr Unlucky: okay then...

_SCP 158 engages and extracts the 'Soul' from Honegyo. It should be noted that the gaseous substances is now completely blue, and contains no traces of the black particles._

_Honegyo's brain functions cease. SCP 158 is aimed towards Instance "A.H.1" and fires. Instance "A.H.1" fills up with the bright blue substance._

_Instance "A.H" wakes up after a 10 second delay._

Experiment End:

Afterward: After several experiments of de-anomalizing and re-anomalizing Instance "A.H", It has been confirmed that Instance "A.H" can consistently use her abilities without transforming into SCP CO1-2 through scheduled uses of SCP 158.

_Ms Aome Honegyo, I congratulate your integration into Alpha-9. _\- Dr Gregory Goodman.

* * *

**"Author"'s Note: Once again, really sorry for delaying 'Justice Leave' but this "Writer" only has so much passion.**

**Reviews!**

**DT3: **So how much of the Foundation Archive were SCP-CO4 were able to upload to the internet? Is it any thing like Level 3 and down or was it literally everything?

**Ah damn, why did i not think this through!?  
Well let's just say, a lot of SCP's like Series 1 and a few Foundation Sites (Specifically Site-01 and Site-19)**

**Guest: **I require more chapters immediately

**I'm trying as hard as i can, and i'm sure you're waiting as fast as you can.  
****In all seriousness i'm REALLY glad that you like my "story", and i hope to keep providing you with more chapters.**

**As always, here is the list of the things i am passionate about.**

**Undertale.  
Kantai Collection.  
Starcraft 1.  
Starcraft 1 Broodwar Edition.  
Starcraft 2.  
Lobotomy Corporation.  
Shinryaku Ikamusume.  
Steven Universe. (The first five seasons, have not watched SU Future yet.)**

**Feel free to ask me questions regarding this "story", I love reading your reviews and answering your questions.**

**Sincerely, The "Author".**


	7. Justice Leave 3: Losing the Battle

**"Author"'s Note: So apparently if you change the URL of fanfiction from www. to m. it apparently allows you to select the text. So i wanted to see if i could put music into this chapter, but unfortunately the links just end up looking like this: **** watch?v=iZTxOAETeVI**

**Damn you fanfiction, DAMN YOU!**

* * *

**Gotham City, Batcave.**

Superman had just collapsed after returning from his attack, and he looked Horrible.

No, horrible was an understatement. He was pale, his muscles had shrunken into noodles, and his skin had shriveled up like a prune.

Thankfully he was still alive (Barely), but that didn't stop Lois from wailing her eyes out.

Many had agreed that it was stupid for Clark to just rush in, but they couldn't really blame him for his impulsive action either. This _Foundation_ had done unspeakable things to that girl, and it took Wonder Woman all of her self-restraint to not rush in like Clark did.

Currently, they were trying to figure out their next move. It was obvious that Clark wouldn't be fighting any time soon.

After some bickering, it was agreed that Cyborg, Wonder Woman, and Batman would go and attack one of the 'Overseers', while the remaining would stay behind to defend the Batcave and tend to Superman.

Although it was no longer available, during the time where the Foundation's data leaked onto the internet, they were able to learn about the overseers. Specifically, the third.

The third overseer was likely an AI, as he would never show up physically and always stayed in one location. This meant that he was the most vulnerable compared to the others, and would likely have no way to escape. That didn't mean that they shouldn't be cautious, the Foundation obviously put in tons of security to protect their leaders, and let their soldiers take the bullet for them.

_Cowards,_ Wonder Woman thought. It was just like those men from the war, never fighting along their soldiers. But she doubted even Ares would do something as cruel as the Foundation.

"Diana."

But, _why _did they do it?

"Hey, Diana."

They did mention something about a scarlet monarch-

"DIANA!"

Wonder Woman was cut off from her thoughts as Cyborg yelled at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes Victor i'm fine." she assured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yes, really i am fine." she re-assured him. "Come on, let's go."

Victor did not believe her. But decided not to press the matter.

* * *

**Site-01, O5 Council.**

Only a few members were able to come this meeting, due to the other emergencies.

The situation was very mixed.  
On one hand, it was going well, O5-3 was successfully able to install anti-memes on the internet which would safely delete information about the Foundation. O5-6 was able to crush any action from the american military. Project Descent was going rather smoothly thanks to O5-12's calculations. O5-4 and O5-7 were convincing the news outlets to hide the Foundation, well O5-7 did. O5-4 was normally good at his job as an ambassador, but when he sat next to O5-7 he became a stuttering and blushing mess. Other than that, things were going well.

On the other hand, the situation was an OK-Class "This is Fine." Scenario. The Chaos Insurgency's raids had increased. The Serpent's Hand looked ready to start a revolution for their parafolk. (The United Nations seemed to be just sitting there, doing nothing). And worst of all, satellite footage reveals some members of the Justice League approaching O5-3's facility.

"How many forces are available." The third overseer said. It's computer screen displaying a constantly rotating Foundation sigil.

The second overseer looked to the third's screen with a frown on her face. "Most of our soldiers are stretched thin, there's only a few task forces that can intercept."

The screen's symbol kept rotating. Eventually, it stopped. "Fine, let the fools come to me."

O5-2's eyes widened, "Hyun! are you serious? don't you understand what they can do to y-"

The computer cut her off, "Yes i understand perfectly well. And i want make an example to our other enemies that i am _not_ defenseless."

The Nazarene stopped her worrying, but still looked concerned. "Hyun...promise me you'll be okay."

"I will be fine, There is no need to worry. I am certain of it."

The female overseer still did not looked convinced.

"I will be fine, Mother."

With a sigh, O5-2 decided to let it go.

* * *

**Site-O5-3.**

After destroying the turrets, Batman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg stood outside the front gates of the massive facility. Currently they were trying to figure out a way into it. That door withstood all of their weapons, and none of Alfred's hacks were working.

Luckily they didn't need to force it open, as the massive barrier opened itself up for them. Though they suspected a trap, there was no other way into the facility. So they entered.

The trio entered a dark hallway. On the walls were monitors, they all activated and showed a spinning Foundation sigil. In harmony with these symbols, a new voice came from the speakers. "_So you finally arrive._" It sounded like the voice of a child's, but there was something wrong with it. It sounded more like a computer's approximation of what a child would sound like. "_I have been waiting for a long time._"

Cyborg spoke up to it. "What are you? Are you the third overseer?"

The screens turned off, and the door at the end of the hallway opened, revealing an elevator. It seemed that it would explain more as they walked.

The trio entered the elevator, bracing for an attack. But no attack came, instead what came was a collection of quiet, distorted jazz music and the same child-like voice.

"_Yes, i am 'Oh Five Dash Three'. And i know what all of you want to do._" The elevator descended. "_You all want to kill me, and you want to kill my friends too._"

The elevator stopped, and opened to a new floor. Wonder Woman spoke back to the machine, "It is only justified after what you did to Clark!"

The new floor lit up, just a little. "_I didn't do anything to Kal-El. I didn't detonate the warhead. If there's anyone you want to blame, it is site director Brown._" Then the voice made a sound akin to a chuckle. "_Oh wait, he's dead! he knowingly sacrificed himself to try and save his employees._"

Diana grit her teeth, "Didn't he knowingly continue torturing that girl?" The trio stepped out of the elevator, and walked through the dimly lit hallway.

"_Funny, you usually try to see things from the enemy's perspective and negotiate with them. Why won't you do it this time?_"

Batman had enough, "What you did is unforgivable, Death is more than what you deserve."

The locks on the door to the central chamber clicked open. "_Maybe you're right, maybe i deserve to be rotting in hell. But i want all of you to know, this isn't some righteous mission you are on. If you kill me and my friends, there will be irreversible consequences. You are all flawed, fighting for an ideological war based on your own delusional sense of morality._"

The door slowly opens up, revealing a massive chamber, with a small machine sitting in it's center. The machine has the same foundation seal, with a glowing red light in the middle.

Wonder Woman was getting irritated. "You think you can speak of morality? when you kill people on a daily basis?"

"_Your path here is not founded in reason, but __impulse __and __ ignorance. You have proven me right by not even trying to listen._"

The door closed behind the trio as they walked into the chamber. Cyborg looked at the small machine, "Is this really you? this...tiny defenseless little box?"

"_Yes, and No. This is me. **But i am not defenseless.**_" The trio could feel a new presence within the room, and readied their weapons.

The imitation of a child's voice kept talking, "_Victor Stone, Diana of Themyscira, Bruce Wayne._" It said in a judging manor. "_After your actions of unwarranted hostility towards the Foundation, and for the murder of many innocents-_"

None of them understood that part, "Murder of innocents? what are talking abou-"

It ignored them, "_The All-Seeing Eye has judged your intentions, and found you lacking. For this, and for your crimes, the punishment must be death._"

The grip on their weapons had tightened. All in a circular formation, they looked around, trying to find any ambushing spots.

"_SAMSARA. Execute them._"

With that command, four large armored humanoids fell from the ceiling, and landed right in front of the exit door.

The first figure was the largest, Seeming to be the leader of them. He was bald, and his eyes were covered by red goggles. He carried a large futuristic shotgun. He was Irantu.

The second figure was slim and flexible. Her eyes were not visible as the entirety of her forehead was covered by a metal plate, and two more metal protrusions were coming out of her hair. She was Nanku.

The third figure was an all-rounder. His face covered in scars, and his fingers eager to squeeze the triggers. He was Munru.

The fourth and final figure seemed reserved. She stood at the very back. And there was a massive cannon mounted on her shoulder. She was Onru.

* * *

Irantu made the first move, and attempted to fire at Bruce. Bruce was quicker, and lunged forward, his power suit providing him even more speed than usual. Irantu barely leaned back in time to dodge the swing. Nanku moved in to support him, but felt a lasso grab her arm.

While Nanku and Diana were busy playing tug-of-war, Victor went in to help Bruce as his suit was equally matched against Irantu. Munru seemed to disagree and fired at Victor. Though most of the bullets bounced off harmlessly, Victor felt something piercing his body as soon as Munru switched weapons.

Nanku and Diana were still at it with the lasso, Nanku attempted to fire using her remaining available arm, but Diana kept deflecting the bullets using that bracelet of hers. This draw didn't last long as Diana felt a much larger shell caused her to recoil. Diane looked to her right to see the smoking barrel of Onru's cannon.

Irantu and Munru exchanged fire with Bruce and Victor. The emotionless cyborgs kept dodging Victor's heavy shots. But eventually Bruce was able to pin down Munru, and saw as his head bursted from the superheated plasma. Irantu did not look very concerned and kept fighting.

Diana was not doing so well. Onru's constant shooting had forced Diana to stop with the lasso. With her bracelets, she created a shockwave that knocked Onru into the wall, but only made Nanku backflip. Diana tried the lasso again but Nanku shot it out of the air before it reached her. The constant pistol shots were getting annoying.

Though Bruce and Victor were winning against Irantu, a wall opened up to reveal Munru again. Through the shock of Munru somehow having reincarnated, Bruce failed to see the swing against his helmet and was knocked out.

* * *

███ **Meters from Site-O5-3.**

The Flash was rushing towards the massive fortress. Alfred told him that Bruce was in danger, and it was likely that Victor was aswell. As he approached the fortress, he slowly started to realize a problem.

How was he going to get in there?

The facility's doors were closed up, and Barry's power was super speed and electricity, not super strength.

Wait...super speed and...Electricity.

Professor Allen decided to test his hypothesis.

* * *

**Within Site-O5-3, again...**

Things were not going well.

No matter how many times they killed the agents of Samsara, they would just come back from some unknown chamber within the facility. And the doors never stayed opened long enough to see where it was. Now, Bruce was knocked out, and the remaining justice duo were backed into a corner. If they didn't think of a plan now they would die.

They heared the child's voice again, "_Stop resisting, Die peacefully._"

As Samsara was about to approach them, a massive electrical disturbance rocked the facility, and the lights sparked out. And the exit door slid open easily, revealing the Flash.

The Flash quickly picked up the Justice trio one by one. By the time that the facility had managed to correct itself, there was no trace of the league ever being there.

* * *

**"Author"'s Note: This was my first time trying to seriously put effort into a fight scene, let me know if i did well. Additionally i want to know if i handled the characters correctly, were they out of character? if not then please tell me how to correctly portray them.**

**Reviews!**

**Guest:** The Netzach you described sounds exactly like scp-4482

Also have you seen an scp tale called New Job which tells more in scp-231-7

Hope to see more scp vs superheros. Like can you imagine superman vs 682 or Batman vs Dr Clef

I would love to see this continued, also maybe shedding light on the Foundation's rivals like the Global Occult Coalition who even more obsessed with hunting anomalies han the Foundation or Marshall, Carter, and Dark which is like Lexcorp times 100

**Ah yes, NETZACH. He was actually inspired by the AI with the same name that appeared on the Atonement section of the Ouroboros scp proposal. I would give you the link but uh... Fanfiction is a jerk.**

**Yes i have read New Job, and i will give you my personal opinion of it. Although i like the idea of SCP 999 being a destined hero that will save all of humanity, (Imagine him cuddling the Scarlet King to Death! XD) I don't really like any depictions of SCP 231-7 not being as bad as it is. I feel like it kinda ruins the point of SCP 231-7 and the horror behind it. But hey, we can all believe in our own head-canons right?**

**I tried doing three superheroes against Samsara in this chapter, i hope that you can give me advice on how to improve my fight scenes!**

**Yes i am definitely planning on continuing this, as well as adding the other GoI's. I just don't know where to place them.**

**Little Liar: **I like Steven.

**I'm glad you do!  
****Fun fact, Brain, Gregory and Steven are all inspired by internet memes. Can you guess which?**

**Anyway, as always here is the list of things i am familiar with.**

**Undertale.  
Kantai Collection.  
Starcraft 1.  
Starcraft 1 Broodwar Edition.  
Starcraft 2.  
Lobotomy Corporation.  
Shinryaku Ikamusume.  
Steven Universe. (Been a while, i should probably rewatch it.)  
**

**There is also now a new one that i am currently trying to add in.  
**

**RWBY. (Volume 1 Complete, Volume 2 in progress.)**

**Thank you all for reading this chapter. Please give me more reviews and i will give you more chapters!**

**Sincerely, The "Author".**


	8. Justice Leave 4: Fixing Masquerade

**"Author"'s Note: This chapter has been rewritten because it wasn't meeting my standards. (yes I have standards believe it or not.)**

**Disclaimer's Note: FUCKING FINALLY!**

* * *

**"The Descender"**

...

...

...

...Veil_Descender 1.2 Online.

...Engaging pre-assigned command.

...

...Target: Civilians. Non-Anomalous Corporations. Non-Anomalous Goverments.

...Ignore: SCP Foundation Personnel. Friendly GoI. Neutral GoI. Hostile GoI. Anomalies.

...

...Method: Amnestic Clouds.

...Calculating Required Amount.

...

...Amnestics Supply Insufficient. Method not viable.

...Alternate Method: Temporal Shockwave.

...

...Begin Charge.

...Charging, 0%.

* * *

**Provisional Site-56****. ****"Project Descent" Chamber.**

Two technicians observed as the large mechanical spire that was the 'Descender' began to emit electronic noises and spin its central unit at an accelerating pace.

"Uh...Is it supposed to be doing that?" The worried first technician asked. Her shivering seeming to be in sync with the speed of the spinning machine. She was a high ranking technician in the Foundation, high enough to know about the existence of SCP 2000 and its mechanics of spewing out amnestics. So she was obviously confused about the fact that the 'Descender' was acting nothing like the eruption mechanisms of said SCP.

The second technician was more bored than worried. "I dunno, I remember the higherups said something about the machine being built in collaboration with some skips. I guess its using skip technology?"

* * *

...Charging, 12%

* * *

After some panicked nagging from the first technician, the second one gave in and called the higherups, "Calm down Perry, i'm getting some help." She picked up her communications device (Not Phone.) and talked with the Site Director. "Hello uh, Fred? Yeah man listen, You noticed the machine spinning like a fidget spinner right? Mhm, you know anything about it?...SCP CO2? Isn't that carbon diox- Ohh I see, got it, thanks." She put down the communications device and turned to the shorter technician.

"Well, what did he say?" The short technician said with her trembling voice.

"He said he's investigating it now. Apparently they made that thing with the help of some white cats. By the way, you look adorable when you're scared."

* * *

...Charging, 26%

* * *

"Eh? w-what?" The second technician smiled as she watched the first one stutter incomprehensibly. Though now she was a lot more worried about the machine, considering the fact that it was made with the help of the Incubators. Although the Incubators _are _cooperative with the Foundation, they would usually omit loads of information when questioned and often times misinterpret instructions given to them unless you were very specific. She could only hope that the Oh-Fives didn't just blurt out something vague like '_Make a machine that erases people's memories._' otherwise the Incubators might have made a doomsday device that would kill everyone. (You can't remember the Foundation if you're dead.)

She decided to put her worries aside and continue teasing her younger colleague. Her triangle-shaped hair was _really_ fluffy.

* * *

...Charging, 32%

* * *

**Provisional Site-56****. ****Director's office.**

The site director watched the 'Descender' through the surveillance cameras, he could see the machine's spinning was getting faster, and large bursts of electricity were coming from it. (He could also see the two technicians acting like puppies.) This was worrying, He sincerely hoped that SCP CO2 didn't end up being like SCP CO4, that was a disaster that caused him to get stuck in this facility in the first place.

"Are you observing the homosexuals?"

The site director almost fell out of his chair as Kyubey made an accidental jumpscare.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" He said before taking deep breaths.

"Oh, Did I startle you? I apologize." The small critter said in his unintentionally smug tone of voice.

"Uggghhhh..." The director groaned, Cringing at the fact that the one thing to scare him was a cheap jumpscare by a cat rather than an eldritch monster capable of destroying the entire universe.

* * *

...Charging, 40%

* * *

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you about the Descender."

"So you were observing the machine, and not the homosexuals?"

It was _extremely_ hard to tell whether Kyubey was doing that on purpose, but his choice of words when speaking were driving the director insane. The director opted to ignore Kyubey's acknowledgement of the two technician's relationship.

"Yes...Moving on, I wanted to ask about the details of how the Descender works. Specifically, why is it spinning right now?"

The cat was thinking, if it weren't for its swishing tail then it would have looked completely frozen. It eventually got out of its thought process. "From what I have scanned, the Veil Descender lacks the necessary amount of amnestic drugs to carry out it's primary method of functioning. As a result, the Descender has chosen to utilize an alternative method."

"And that method would be?"

"A temporal shockwave."

Both entities just sat in silence.

The director's brainfart ended. "A what?"

"A temporal shockwave." Kyubey gave the same pre-recorded answer

"Nevermind the name, What does it do?"

"Exactly what it was made for, it makes people forget."

The director stared in frustration for a moment, eventually compiling a sentence in his brain that he hoped contained the right words for Kyubey to understand.

"*_sigh_* Okay Kyubey. _How_ does the 'Temporal Shockwave' function in order to carry out its task of wiping people's memories? Additionally, what are the consequences of using this method? Is going to kill anyone?"

"The temporal shockwave will be created from the Descender when said machine is fully charged. When created, the shockwave will circle around Earth until it hits the other side. When an individual that is classified as a 'Target' comes into contact with this shockwave, their brains will experience a timewarp phenomenon that makes certain parts of their consciousness to go back in time, specifically the areas that contain information on the Foundation and any other anomalous phenomena.

This method effectively makes them never had the memories in the first place, as opposed to amnestics which simply suppress memories. Consequences of this method can only be attributed to technical glitches, such as the shockwave still affecting an individual that is classified as 'Ignore' and/or the accidental teleportation of a 'Target' individual into an alternate timeline."

* * *

...Charging, 58%

* * *

"UHH..." The director was stunned from Kyubey's carefree answer.  
"That's worrying..."

Kyubey did not agree, "Worrying? From what I can tell from the Foundation's standards, these are relatively trivial issues."

"W-well yeah, but..."

Kyubey kept staring.

"..."

Kyubey is still staring.

"Yeah good point..." The director gave up. Arguing with Kyubey was just so frustrating! He swore, once he gets out of this site he is going to-

"Director." A gentle voice from a green light interrupted his thoughts.

"h-huh? oh Netzach! haven't seen you in a while. Ever since the uh, the incident with Daniel."

"I am not mourning over Director Brown's death if that is what you are suggesting, I am a machine, I cannot feel emotions." It's gentle voice replied coldly.

"Yeah...sure..." The director said with doubt in his voice. NETZACH passed every type of turing test, most staff even referred to NETZACH as a 'He' rather than an 'It'. Not wanting to quell on NETZACH's potential emotions however, the director asked a question. "Have you come to report something Netzach?"

"Yes Director, a set of anomalies have been detected approaching Site-19, likely from the Group of Interest: Justice League. Since I have been stationed there to act as additional security, I will be temporarily unavailable to you since I will be busy managing most of the facility's defense mechanisms."

"Ah, so guardian angel Netzach will save the day again huh? You'll definitely be a good morale booster too." The director said, almost teasingly at the nickname 'Guardian Angel'.

"Morale is irrelevant sir." NETZACH replied, before shutting off his green light.

The director relaxed into his chair, he then looked at Kyubey who was observing the entire conversation. "Do you agree with him? Do you think morale is irrelevant?"

Kyubey gave a surprising answer, "A person who has hope will run faster than a person who has given up."

The director was shocked at Kyubey's analogy, was that an anomaly within his method of thinking? he would have to write that down. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I have come to this conclusion because of the NETZACH AI's track record, a human who was hopeless that did not listen to Netzach's instructions often times died. Humans that did listen either survived or contributed to the survival of other humans. Overall hope wouldn't be necessary had the humans lacked emotions and simply listened to the machine's instructions."

Ah, there it was. For a second the director thought Kyubey was legitimately understanding the idea of morale, but it still boiled down to just statistics and track records.

* * *

...Charging, 71%

* * *

**Site-19.**

Alarms flared off, the site director's voice echoing across the entirety of the massive facility, warning everyone there about the oncoming attack.

NETZACH had already taken care of many things. The containment units were in full lockdown so that no one could get in them, Tesla gates were fully functional, ready to zap or more likely annoy the attackers. SCP 106's experimental chamber shields have been hypercharged (thanks Kyubey), cameras and turrets actively surveil, panning left to right, side to side, not missing a single pixel from their field of view.

The outer layers of the facility were filled with defenses aswell. Security guards and MTF Soldiers patrolled, fingers on their triggers, looking out anxiously for a certain human shaped missle. Right now they were waiting for Nu-7 to back them up. Nu-7 ("Hammer Down") was one of the largest and most powerful task forces within the Foundation, although their primary usage was supposed to be for sites that the Foundation has already lost contact with, but it was agreed that for this occasion, they would be backing up Site-19 before it gets attacked.

Unfortunately, they hadn't arrived yet due to some delays involving directional errors, (Goddammit Bright.) and the security force of Site-19 was getting more and more anxious.

* * *

...Charging, 89%

* * *

"Captain! I see them!" A young private said.

"Nu-7?" The Captain asked.

"No ma'am, I see _them._" He said again.

The captain started to panic, "Goddammit, where is Nu-7? Weren't they going to back us up? Fuck this, ready the cannons! Prepare yourselves!"

They could see all members of the Justice League rushing towards them, SCP CO5 (Superman), PoI:DarkKnight (Batman), SCP CO7 (Wonder Woman), SCP CO8 (Cyborg), SCP CO9 (The Flash), and SCP C10 (Aquaman).

Missile turrets spun around and fired, the missiles desperately trying to hit Superman. Tanks fired, even their state of the art cannons were only doing minimal damage to the Batmobile. Soldiers fired, trying to shoot the blaring afterimages of the Flash.

Though Site-19 should have been able to deal with Wonder Woman, the Flash was nearly impossible to defend against.

The Captain tried her best to micro-manage her soldiers, but then she could see a stray missile being fired from the Cybor-

* * *

...Charging, 95%

* * *

"Cold...I'm so cold..." A wounded soldier said, he could hear the wreckage of tanks and other machinery burning. But there were no gunshots or many soldiers, the League had already managed to get into the facility and the remaining security force tried to chase after them.

"Don't you die on me private!" The captain yelled as she patched up the soldiers cut leg.

"Captain...what happened..." The bleeding soldier asked quietly, he felt light headed.

"Lots of unimaginable shit happened private, and now whats gonna happen is us getting out of this alive." She finally finished wrapping the medical tape around the soldiers leg. "There, your leg's been patched up, now I just need to seal the other cuts around your chest."

The captain opened up the soldier's armor, and her eyes widened at the sight of his intestines falling out.

"Is it bad captain?" The soldier weakly said, somehow still clinging to life. His skin had become as pale as his ribs.

The captain choked back a sob, but she gave the soldier a gentle smile, and spoke in a trembling voice. "n-No, its...its nothing serious private, you're gonna be fine. Just...just close your eyes and take a nap...you deserve it."

The soldier's breathing was becoming slower, he didn't notice the tears forming at the edges of the captain's eyes. "Heh...I didn't know you had a soft side captain..."

The captain kept up her smile, "I...I guess you c-could say I had a change of heart."

The soldier fully closed his eyes, he was weakly smiling aswell. The soldier let out his last breath.

The captain turned to the broken entrance of Site-19, her false smile turned into a scowl. She stood up and headed into the Site, towards the League.

* * *

...Charging, 100%

...Charge Complete.

...Projecting Shockwave in T-Minus, 2 Minutes.

* * *

**"Author"'s Note: Ho boy, that took way too long.**

**Reviews.**

**DT3: **Capitalize I's. Simple Grammatical errors

**I didn't know single "I"'s needed to be capitalized. Thanks!**

**Guest: **This chapter was enjoyable to read, and Samsara, one of the best MTF, finally has gotten recognition.  
Feel free to continue at your own pace and don't feel rushed.

**I agree, Samsara is an awesome MTF. Thank you for being patient.**

**JaphetSkie: **Can't they just use the Ennui Protocol to make everyone forget about it, along with the utilization of AI Conscripts to wipe out any leaked info about the Foundation?

**Ah yes, I see you have come across one of the many problems of SCP stories: THE CONFLICTION OF CANON.  
The simple answer is that I have not read SCP 4224, and I was therefore unaware of the Foundation possessing any methods of counteracting a broken masquerade. Keep in mind that the SCP Foundation possesses many different canons, and this one (The one you are reading) simply does not have SCP 4224. Also note, your review was posted on chapter 4, and in later chapters it is said that O5-3 creates AI Conscripts to delete the internet files.  
Additionally, SCP 4224 already seems to be telling it's own story, making it immediately different from this "Story". Just remember that this won't be the last time you come across a canon confliction.**

**Guest: **Can't wait for the next chapter.

Though one does need to wonder how interaction between some of your lineups will go. For example Lobotomy Corporation how exactly will this contact go will they attack each other in thinking of a unknown organization wanting their secret they each hold, or work together due to mutual interest in containment of the anomaly. Also how will they benefit from each other.

**Well if they do end up working together lets just say that the Ethics Committee won't be happy with the way Lobotomy treats its employees. (Also because of reasons I will not mention due to potential spoilers)**

**Guest: **This was a fun chapter. The doctor names were a bit cringey tbh. Love to see more playing around with scps. So many to chose from.

**I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter, I'm planning on doing more goofing around with SCP's.**

**I guess cringe is what you get from naming characters after dead memes.**

**JaphetSkie: **Upon rereading this, I noticed that Director Brown's corpse remained intact despite being in the general vicinity of the Omega Warhead detonation. The explosion should've vaporized him.

**GOD FUCKING DAMMIT-  
In all seriousness, thanks for pointing out that blaring inconsistency, its been fixed now. I hope you can point out any other errors that you find in my chapters.**

**Guest: **That one moment when being too 'Heroic' actually made much more problems than it actually solves. I can't say I disagree with that.

Also, if possible, can you do either PMMM(again) or Lobotomy Corp(I love Mountain of Smiling Bodies, even if it irritates me all the time) if you're done?

Take your time. I can wait for a year just for the next chapter. **(Disclaimer, this review was made during this chapter before it was rewritten)**

**Yes, I will absolutely do PMMM and Lobotomy Corporation, as soon as I can get this damn arc over with. I also hope it never comes to the point where people wait entire years for my chapters, that would just make me an asshole. But seriously, thank you for being patient.**

**Here is the list of things I am familiar with.**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica.  
Imscared.  
Lobotomy Corporation.  
Undertale.  
Kantai Collection.  
Spooky's House of Jumpscares.  
RWBY. (all volumes complete)  
Minecraft. (with mods)  
Shinryaku Ikamusume.  
Steven Universe.  
Steven Universe, Future Edition.  
Starcraft 1.  
Starcraft 1, Broodwar Edition.  
Starcraft 2.  
We Need To Go Deeper.  
**

**If you don't find anything on this list, just know that I like anime in general and can binge watch it very quickly.**

**Sincerely, The "Author".**


	9. Justice Leave 5: Justice Leaves

**Guest: **I didn't have that much of a chance to read the chapters before you deleted it, but still this story has potential. I'm a little disappointed that the Mass Effect council were nuked, instead of oh I don't know have to face SCP 1548, The Sun that Hates, and give us some insight on their demise, because have the pride of arrogant pricks completely destroyed is just entertaining. As for the Justice League having them and the public keep trying to some the "innocent" entities and D-class, and by the time they realize that most of them are 0% innocent, when it is too late for them, and have the Paranormal Agencies fix the issue, their style. Have the JL, at least the top members, disgraced. Maybe have Diana be personally scolded by her father, Zeus, or have SCP 343 scold all of them.

**Don't you just hate it when your reviewers give REALLY good ideas, but you can't use them because of the direction you're taking the story in? *_sigh_* You know what? I can still use some of these, I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

**Site-19, Entrance Zone.**

The League had just taken care of the outer defenses and were running through the facility. Bruce unfortunately had to leave his Batmobile behind since it was too big to fit past Gate-B, so he set it to automatically attack anyone that tried to follow them.

Wonder Woman's doubt was growing however. Clark had become a lot more silent since he recovered, and he mentioned that he heared a mechanical voice before the warhead went off, he never said anything after that. Many others were quiet aswell, the immortal cyborgs they had fought were nothing like they've ever seen. Every few minutes, Barry would try to break the silence, but he usually trailed off awkwardly.

Their gloomy morale matched the gloomy facility. Speaking of which, why was this place so dark? All the lights have been turned off, and the facility only got darker the deeper they went in.

* * *

**Site-19, Light Containment Zone.**

The League's anxiety was growing by the moment. Everyone was still silent, and the facility was getting even darker. The League was starting to wonder if the facility was abandoned, the only evidence of anyone being there was the security cameras that still panned. (All of which the League destroyed)

Suddenly, side doors opened up, and bullets began to spray at the League. The bullets bounced off Superman, but Wonder Woman wasn't able to block in time and some bullets lodged themselves in her. The doors closed shut, but it wasn't enough to stop superman from busting through to the soldiers. As soon as Superman reached them however, Plasma rounds connected to his face and forced him to back off.

The security guards were carrying Fusion Pistols, a new series of weapons that used experimental technology. Though these orange pistols weren't as powerful as the rifles used by Epsilon-11, they were still powerful enough to make the League cautious.

The guards fled however, and the League tried to catchup with them. Superman was still stunned, so the Flash went ahead instead. Although he was able to quickly dispatch the guards, it seemed that more would be coming.

* * *

Superman had recovered, and the guards no longer stood a chance.

As the League tried to interrogate the guards, a metallic voice echoed across the damaged room.

"That is enough." Superman's face turned into an expression that couldn't be described with words. This was the same voice he heared before the explosion severely wounded him.

"Who are you?" Batman questioned demandingly.

"I am NETZACH. An artificial intelligence designed by the Foundation. Allow me to ask you a question, What are you hoping to accomplish?"

The League did not understand what NETZACH meant by that question, they just silently watched.

"Rephrasing...Why are you here?"

* * *

NETZACH was not amused by the League's talks of morality and justice-

"...Have committed crimes unforgivable even by..."

-These statements that the League made were emotional, impulsive and-

"...Killing thousands all for something that you..."

-Riddled with hypocrisy. NETZACH had enough.

"What about _you?_"

Those words stopped the League's speech right in their mouths. NETZACH did not stop however.

"Clark Joseph Kent, You have killed hundreds everytime you fly through a building, many more have suffered due to the destruction of their homes."

Superman tried to speak up about Zod.

"Zod would have killed more! I had to do it, I had-"

"No choice?"

Clark was shocked. This was the very same excuse that the Foundation gave when questioned about their crimes.

"Yes Clark, You had no choice. Just like the Foundation. We are the sa-"

"WE ARE NOT THE SAME!" Clark's outburst nearly caused cracks to appear on the wall.

* * *

"I suppose there are differences. Unlike you, the Foundation doesn't actively fly across the sky, attracting attention. The Foundation does not let it's actions be affected by selfish impulses. The Foundation does not pretend to be heroes in shining white armor. And most of all, **Our existence is not responsible for the very problems that we are trying to fix.**"

It took a minute, but the last part started to sink into Superman.

"Think about it Clark. Would Zod have invaded earth if you never came here? Would Alexander Luthor have created Doomsday had you not exist? Would we even be having this conversation if you just bothered to fight in the dark? Would-"

Clark could not take it anymore, he smashed the speaker to pieces, making NETZACH's voice just scrambled static.

But after he had done that, a louder voice echoed across the facility.

"Armed Mobile Task Force Nu-7, Designated 'Hammer Down' has entered the facility. All non-combat personnel are advised to..."

The League did not listen to the rest of the announcement, and opted to escape. They were already exhausted after fighting through the security officers, and Clark had become emotionally unstable.

* * *

They were too late. They saw the soldiers and vehicles of Hammer Down rush in. The League was getting bombarded with powerful weaponry.

Planning to burst through the ceiling, Clark grabbed everyone and attempted to fly at the ceiling. But he was knocked out by a massive iron slug. Cyborg got up and saw that Bruce and Barry were torn to shreds by the blast, when he turned around he was greeted by the barrel of a massive futuristic gun, Held by a familiar captain.

"Hey bitch, its time I pay you back for what you did to my soldiers."

That was the last thing Cyborg ever heared before his face was melted off by the High Intensity Discharge.

* * *

...SCiPNet Terminal online, Please enter command.

...Access Document_CO5

...Please input credentials.

...MMAIDA/4546B

...Credentials Accepted!

...Loading Document_CO5...

...

...Welcome, Captain Maida.

...

Revision: #2  
Item #: SCP CO5

Clearance Level 2: Restricted.

Code Name: Corpse of Steel

Object Class: Safe(1).

Containment Class: Safe.

Disruption Class: Dark.

Risk Class: Notice.

Special Containment Procedures: SCP CO5's corpse is currently being stored in Site-██ for purposes of research into its anomalous cells. Personnel not assigned to SCP CO5 are not permitted to interact with it, but are allowed to observe research operations if requested. As of this moment, no further containment procedures are necessary.

Description: SCP CO5 was originally a powerful humanoid capable of [REDACTED]. SCP CO5 was terminated by Armed Mobile Task Force Nu-7 "Hammer Down" during an attack on Site-19 (See Addendum 6).

At the time of this writing, SCP CO5's only anomalous capabilities are its cells. Further information regarding SCP CO5 is being evaluated and studied.

Addendum 1, Discovery: [REDACTED]

Addendum 2, Delay and Disruption: [REDACTED]

Addendum 3, Destruction: [REDACTED]

Addendum 4: [REDACTED]

Addendum 5: [REDACTED]

Addendum 6, Incident:

Foreward: GoI: Justice League was predicted to attack Site-19. AMTF Nu-7 was dispatched to collaborate with Site-19's security, but was unable to arrive in time due to directional issues(2). A timeline of events have been compiled via eyewitness reports and camera footage.

Timeline of Events:

00:00 : Site-19's security is at its optimal performance. Nu-7 has not arrived.

00:05 : GoI: Justice League is detected approaching Site-19.

00:06 : BAADS(3) Turrets open fire on SCP CO5, SCP CO5 successfully dodge all projectiles fired by BAADS.

00:07 : SCP CO8 fires a projectile resembling a missile towards Tactical Response Team-4.

00:07 : TRT-4 suffers heavy casualties.

00:08 : TRT-3 has been compromised.

00:10 : TRT-1 has been compromised.

00:12 : GoI: Justice League has entered Site-19.

00:20 : Security Team-2 attempts to attack GoI: Justice League.

00:25 : ST-2 and ST-3 has been captured.

00:27 : SCP CO7 Attempts to interrogate Security Officer ██████ via use of SCP CO7-2

00:27 : AIC(4) NETZACH verbally abuses SCP CO5 by use of SCP CO5's history(5).

00:28 : AMTF Nu-7 Arrives.

00:28 : Nu-7 Destroys a mechanical construct(6) that was blocking the entrance.

00:33 : Nu-7 Engages GoI: Justice League in combat.

00:34 : SCP CO5 has been knocked unconcious by Nu-7. PoI: DarkKnight and SCP CO9(7) has been lost in the crossfire.

00:35 : SCP CO8 was terminated by Captain Margrit Maida(8) of TRT-4 via use of H.I.D(9) Prototype Handheld Firearm.

00:36 : Remaining anomalies successfully contained by Nu-7.

Afterward: GoI: Justice League was successfully dissolved following this incident. SCP CO5 later ceased life functions from uranium poisoning. Site-19 is still recovering.

Footnotes:  
(1): Although the anomaly was planned to be classified Decommissioned due to the loss of its life functions, It has been classified as Safe due to its corpse still possessing anomalous phenomena.  
(2): Doctor Jack Bright has been reprimanded for interfering in Nu-7's scheduling system.  
(3): Ballistic Anti Air Defense System.  
(4): Artificially Intelligent Conscript.  
(5): History of SCP CO5 is restricted Level 4 or higher.  
(6): Presumed to be created by PoI: DarkKnight.  
(7): Following this incident, SCP CO9 no longer retains anomalous abilities and has been classified Eparch.  
(8): Captain Maida has been reprimanded for unauthorized decommissioning.  
(9): High Intensity Discharge. Experimental technology proven to be extremely effective at heavily wounding most anomalous organisms.

* * *

**"Author"'s Note: I am so exhausted.**

**Guys, I'm gonna be honest with you. I really did _not _enjoy writing about the Justice League, and I came across more writers blocks then I would have wanted. At the end I still wanted to at least try, and this abomination of a chapter was created. All I can say is that I'm glad its over, and hopefully I can move on to something else.**

**Reviews.  
**

**DT3: **So this entire chapter was rewritten. It is better than the last version.

When you finish with the Justice League, could you also rewrite the Prologue, please?

It's a mess in comparison to any of the other chapters.

**Good to know that rewriting wasn't a mistake.**

**Yes, When I look back at the quality of the prologue and the quality of my recent chapters, I can definitely see what you mean. I'll be rewriting the Prologue, and maybe even Chapter 2 since its filled with improper spacing.**

**Guest: **This may sound weird but is it possible in the future to do an scp-only chapter in the future. As in other SCPs in the Foundation reacting or interacting with the other old and new SCPs.

**I don't see why not, Considering that the Prologue was a chapter only dedicated to the O5 Council. Though when you say scp-only, do you mean foundation SCPs? or crossover SCPs? both? I'm kinda reluctant to do it until you give me a more specific answer.**

**Guest: **Dude, I'm not gonna lie, but you could probably post this on the SCP-wiki in the 'Project crossover' hub (category?) It's more on tales that involve well, you know... Crossovers. I'm pretty much sure some guy before make some joke about Homestuck and there's a tale on the actual site with Homestuck in the 'Project crossover'.

**Since I am WAY too lazy to make a wikidot account(also since I refuse to let go of hotmail.) I doubt I'll ever post it on Project Crossover.**

**Anyway, here is the list. As usual.**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica.  
Imscared.  
Lobotomy Corporation.  
Undertale.  
Kantai Collection.  
Spooky's House of Jumpscares.  
RWBY. (all volumes complete)  
Minecraft. (with mods)  
Shinryaku Ikamusume.  
Steven Universe.  
Starcraft 1.  
Starcraft 1, Broodwar Edition.  
Starcraft 2.  
We Need To Go Deeper.**

**Next up: Puella Magi Madoka Magica(Again) and then Lobotomy Corporation! (But first, I must fix the prologue.)**

**Please, send more reviews. You'd be surprised at how much they speed up my writing.**

**Sincerely, The "Author".**


	10. Puella Magi Madoka Multiverse

**"Author"'s Note: The Prologue has been rewritten so uh...please check out chapter 1 and tell me your thoughts on it, thanks.**

* * *

...INCUBATORS INC. NAVIGATION NETWORK.

...Connection Successful.

...Input Command.

...Observe File:MadokaKaname

...

...Command Understood.

...Please note that the following file has only been archived for informational purposes, any individuals mentioned in this file should NOT be incubated as per agreement with the Special Containment Procedures Foundation.

...You have been warned.

...Loading File...

...

...Welcome Unit 9.

...

Client Designation: Madoka Kaname.

Crop Designation: Kriemhild Gretchen.

Growth Stage: Sprout.

Contribution: 0 Grief Seeds.

Karmic Energy: 870000230 Units.

Harvest Yield: 1000 Units.

Cultivation Class: Burster.

Operation Class: Friendly.

Current Status: Inactive.

Track Record: Madoka Kaname was proven to have an unusually high karmic energy output, and thus Unit 9 was ordered to prioritize Incubation and Registration of her. Unfortunately, Madoka Kaname's Incubation was interfered with by an Unregistered Client identified as Homura Akemi. Further attempts to Incubate Madoka Kaname have failed.  
Later, the existence of the Puella Magi Project was discovered by the human organization identified as the "Special Containment Procedures Foundation" [SUPERFLUOUS INFORMATION SKIPPED] As of this moment, Madoka Kaname is unlikely to ever leave their containment facility.  
An agreement was formed with the SCP Foundation that:  
A: Puella Magi Will no longer be Incubated.  
B: The SCP Foundation will allow use of [SUPERFLUOUS INFORMATION SKIPPED] for alternative energy production.

Standing Orders: As per agreement with the SCP Foundation, no more Puella Magi (Including this one) will be incubated, and thus all Units are to ignore this Client (and any other Clients) when it comes to Incubation.  
Order Provided by: Ichibey. (Unit 1. Hierarch of Incubators Inc.)

* * *

Kyubey disconnected from the network, he'd had enough.

Ever since an alternative method was discovered, there was practically nothing for the Incubators to do. And Kyubey felt that he might be experiencing the emotion of boredom.

Speaking of emotions, most of the Incubator's research was now being focused on understanding them.

From what the Foundation's scientists have told him, it is actually impossible for an organism without emotions to exist. According to what he has read. Logic is a method of thinking that revolves around emotions, and cannot function without it. An organism that truly lacked emotions would theoretically do nothing and starve because it wouldn't "want" to do anything. And the argument Kyubey was getting is that his race must have either just enough emotion to "want" to save the universe, while still lacking things such as empathy.

This information was fascinating to Kyubey.

...

Fascinating?

Was that an emotion as well?

Kyubey could only wait until his dissection was finished.

* * *

**Site-CO1, Medical Wing.**

Brian observed as the surgeons carefully cut opened the white cat's head, stomach, limbs, and those strange tentacles coming out of his ears.

It disturbed Brian, knowing that the exact same cat was sitting right next to him, uncaring of the mutilation of its former body.

SCP CO2's species were type-4 on the kardachev scale, and could literally destroy earth in the blink of an eye if they wanted. Sometimes Brian wondered if K-

"Doctor Unlucky, the autopsy has been completed." The surgery director told him. Brian immediately stood up from his chair and grabbed the documents, he then proceeded to bring the documents to the the pile.

Kyubey trotted along and followed him.

* * *

**Site-CO1, Research Department.**

"As you see here, when SCP CO2's body functions cease, their skeletal structure will rapidly deteriorate into blood. This explains how new instances can consume..." Doctor Goodman was teaching the people about the biology of Incubators. The people sitting in their seats were Brian, Steven, and several other junior researchers.

Gregory pointed at another spot on the chalkboard, "...These organs located within the torso region are presumed to give them their anomalous powers. The orifice on the back seems to act as a teleporter for contaminated instances of SCP CO1-1, the organs that allow telepathy are located in..."

Steven yawned, he could care less about how they speak telepathically or how they teleport.

"...These tentacles protruding from their ears are capable of transforming non-anomalous individuals into instances of SCP CO1. They also appear to act as basic object manipulation, similar to hands. As for the floating rings however...I actually have no idea..."

Yes, those rings. At first everyone guessed that they were for aesthetic purposes. But since SCP CO2 supposedly had no care for design, it was really a mystery as for what those rings were for. The Incubators simply stated that it was tradition, adding more confusion into the Incubator's proclaimed logical society.

"...The most unusual organ however, is the brain. SCP CO2 claimed that it lacked emotions, however scans of the brain show that there are indeed all the necessary neurons needed to emulated nearly every human emotion. The only difference though, is that all of these neurons are completely inactive, and only partially flicker in activity..."

Now things were getting interesting. Steven and the other researchers leaned in on their seats.

"...Tests have shown that these neurons are not being suppressed artificially, and are actually inactive by default. This leads me to my new research proposal. Should SCP CO2 give us its consent, and if the O5 Council gives us approval, I want to attempt re-activating these inactive neurons. And potentially make an Instance of SCP CO2 capable of empathy. Any questions?"

All the researchers were conversing with one another. Kyubey had allowed them to dissect it many times and study its internal workings. But they weren't quite sure about the consequences of giving Kyubey emotions. What would Kyubey do? Would he have a mental breakdown from all the unfamiliar senses in his brain? Would he go insane and kill everyone?

Steven decided to change the subject. "Hey Brian, imagine what would have happened if the Foundation didn't find Madoka."

Brian gulped. "Please don't scare me Steve. I've already read about SCP 239..."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in an alternate universe.**_

...Loading Document...

The Administrator's note regarding several issues:

As you all know, I have personally overruled the Wo5 Council's decision for the Containment of SCP-CO1, SCP-CO2, and any other anomalies related to them. Many have found this ludicrous, but please allow me to explain.

SCP-CO2 are invisible, and will only appear to those it seeks to convert. And the only way we have managed to even see them is with our advanced technology, which will never be achieved by any other organization as long as we exist. SCP-CO2 have also taken measures themselves to make sure the public does not gain knowledge of them. CO1-2 are also invisible, and will actively avoid contact from highly populated areas. And even powerful instances that wander will disguise themselves as naturally occurring disasters. (See file for Instance-CO1-2-Omega-1 "Saint Walpurga's Night")  
Lastly SCP-CO1. Although we do not know if this is anomalous influence, there are no records of them ever revealing their anomalous nature to the public.

This makes SCP-CO1, SCP-CO1-2 and SCP-CO2 effectively self-containing.

But that's not just it. Interviews with SCP-CO2 reveal that its activities are in the pursuit of stopping SCP-001 (Information regarding SCP-001 is restricted to Level 5 supervisors or higher) And should this information prove to be true, SCP-CO2 could even be classified as Archon class (See "A Comprehensive list of Esoteric Classes").

Regardless of whether my explanation was enough, just know that these anomalies do not need to be contained. They've been here far longer than us, and we should let them keep doing what they've always been doing.

_-Frederick Williams, Administrator of the SCP Federation._

Notes:

"I suppose leaving things alone _is_ better in the long run. Remember SCP-17591?" _-Fiona, Wo5-1._

"Mm...I don't know about this, me thinks this might be bad idea." _-Fleu, Wo5-2._

"Nyaa." _-Frii, Wo5-3._

"I personally agree with Fiona, but _completely_ ignoring something seems irresponsible." _-Forzana, Wo5-4._

"I have no objections, the Administrator's word is final. But I just want to warn you, this will have disastrous consequences." _-Farah, Wo-5._

[SYSTEM ERROR. CK-CLASS REALITY RECONFIGURATION EVENT DETECTED.]

* * *

Item: SCP-001  
Object Class: Apollyon.  
Date of Capture: [NULL. SYSTEM ERROR]  
Researchers-in-Charge: Entirety of the Wo5 Council. The Anti-Apocalypse Division.

Experimental Containment Procedure "K": The Anti-Apocalypse Division is to assist all governments in mass producing instances of SCP-CO1-2 via Miasma-Accumulation-Procedure-"K" Instances are then to be immediately harvested of SCP CO1-2-1. SCP-CO1-2-1 will then be processed by cooperative instances of SCP-CO1 before finally being consumed by SCP-CO2 instances.

Description: In statistical mechanics, SCP-001 is an extensive property of a thermodynamic system. [SYSTEM ERROR. DATA CORRUPTED] existing since [SYSTEM ERROR. DATA CORRUPTED] and rapidly expansion of the universe. Thus causing a shortage of energy and the inevitable heat death of the universe. It was assumed that SCP-CO2 [SYSTEM ERROR. DATA CORRUPTED]

Notes:

2/10/6789: Experimental Containment Procedure "K" is proving to be insufficient in combating SCP-001.

█/█/6790: "Why are we even trying? Our reality anchors don't have the power to function anymore, Several sites have undergone catastrophic containment breaches, and Farah is fucking dead! Its up to just me and Forzana now. Fleu volunteered to become an instance of SCP-CO1, I haven't seen her since. Just...why? Is this what my life has built up to? Did I live on for four thousand years, capturing anomalies, risking lives, sacrificing lives, just to get killed by thermodynamics? *_sigh_* All the countries are in anarchy, and Frii...Frii...Please...let me pet her fluffy hair one last time..."_-Fiona, Wo5-1._

[WARNING. POWERLOSS IMMINENT]

* * *

And with that last line of text, the screen shut off.

An Incubator that was observing the screen gave a long bow and a statement. "Farewell, Federation who Secured, Concealed, and Protected until the very end. Despite all your efforts, you have still succumbed to Entropy. I hope you did not succumb to despair in the process."

"Yonbey? What are you doing?" Another Incubator trotted in.

"I am paying my respects Sanbey. I would appreciate it if you did not interrupt." Yonbey said. Yonbey was an Incubator that had been diagnosed with empathy. Normally, Incubators that had contracted the mental illness would be treated immediately, but due to the stage at which Entropy had progressed, many of their psychiatric centers had collapsed and rendered inoperable. Speaking of collapse, their race was on the brink of it.

The settlement that they were in was their last one. They had a machine that functioned similar to the Federation's Scranton Reality Anchors. Except instead of humes, this machine controlled energy. And this machine was the only thing keeping the rest of their machines from shutting down.

"I still do not understand the concept of mourning. Either way, I have come to inform you that a meeting has been called by the Hierarch." Sanbey said, before disappearing.

Yonbey sighed, he looked back at the monitor once more, before following Sanbey.

* * *

There they all sat. All one hundred remaining Incubators. The last of their kind. All in a circle, all looking at their leader.

"My colleagues, Please look at the sky." The leader said. Everyone followed his command without question. When they looked up at the night sky, all they saw was three stars. Two of which were red dwarves. The Incubators looked back at their leader.

"As you can see, those three stars are the only ones remaining in our universe. Entropy has caused the other stars to spread and become thin stardust, not even having enough energy to go into a supernova."

The Incubator's listened silently, only few actually looked depressed.

"At this point, most Incubators would likely agree that we have failed. That our only option now would be to give up, and surrender to the inevitable heat death of the universe." The leader continued.

The Incubator's with emotions slumped down. Even the leader was admitting their hopeless situation. Perhaps this was their fate, to just become thin layers of dust of what used to be a great layer of sand.

...

"That would be the case, if it were not for a new hypothesis." He suddenly said.

That legitimately surprised the Incubators.

A curious Incubator couldn't help but speak up. "Please elaborate Hierarch!"

"Patience Hachibey. I am trying to explain." And so the leader did. About Kyubey's discovery, about the Witches, about Madoka, about so many things that Yonbey had never heared of.

"At first this was just passed off as the delusional ramblings of a mentally unstable human being. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and Kyubey had successfully proven Akemi Homura's statements, thanks to him we now have an actual 'Witch' in containment. And with this 'Witch' we may have a chance at capturing the so-called 'God'. If we manage to bend her powers. We may be able to fix everything, not just return things to normal. We may be able to stop Entropy from ever having existed!"

Yonbey kept staring at their leader. He was beginning to suspect that Ichibey may have contracted the illness aswell.

And right now, the illness made Yonbey feel one thing.

**Hope.**

* * *

This was it, they were actually going to do it. This was their chance to take control of Madoka, and defeat Entropy.

No, not just Entropy. If Madoka's power was limitless, maybe they could do more with it. Maybe he could save the humans. Maybe he could save the stars. Maybe he can save...everything?

This illness was making Yonbey all sorts of things. Excitement, Impatience, _Hope._

He just wished Kyubey would do it faster, time was running short. And the energy anchor was losing energy to conserve energy.

But just as he thought that, it happened.

The stasis unit's hatch slowly opened up, letting out a tiny mist of miasma, ans subsequently luring Madoka into their trap!

...

Is what should have happened, but the miasma wasn't leaking out. What happened?

All the Incubator's leaned in to see what was happening. Some even opened up the hatch more so that the miasma would leak out. But still, nothing.

And then they realized it, The Witch was trying to kill itself.

At that moment, Yonbey felt Fear.

The Incubator's operated the machine desperately. Trying to force the miasma out, they couldn't let their only hope be snuffed out! There was still time, they just needed to-

* * *

"**I'm sorry for making you wait so long.**" Madoka said, as she elegantly floated down towards Homura.

"**You've worked hard all this time.**" She got closer and reached her arms out.

Homura just whispered. "**Madoka...**"

Madoka didn't need Homura to speak more, she kept giving Homura those comforting words. "**Now, let's go. We'll always be together from now on.**"

A grin slowly spread across Homura's lips. "**Yes, we will. I've waited so long for thi-**"

"Stop."

"**Huh?**"

Both turned their heads towards the direction of the voice. It shouldn't have been possible but they missed one during the bombardment.

They Missed the Hierarch.

"Stop what you are doing right now. And look around you." Ichibey said.

As Madoka looked into the distance, she saw dead grass, dead trees, corpses of small animals, and darkness.

"**What...what is this place?**" Madoka questioned. Was this the Incubator's homeworld?

"Do you not recognize it Madoka? This is _Earth._" Ichibey said. "Do you know why it has become like this Madoka?"

"**I...I don't...**" Madoka started to shudder.

"**Madoka don't!**" Homura pleaded, she tried to grab Madoka, but she had already started ascending.

"It has become like this because of your wish Madoka. Your wish to remove every Witch in existence had caused the Earth to rot. You may have thought that the Wraith's would fill in the spot, but their Grief Cubes gave us _nothing._" Ichibey continued.

Tears were running down Madoka's face, the light of her wings had started to dim. Homura's eyes had narrowed considerably, she was still trying to reach Madoka.

"Is that true?" A new voice appeared.

The voice was that of Yonbey, who crawled out of the rubble. "Did you do this Madoka? Did you destroy all Witches and make Entropy unstoppable?"

The Incubator's eyes began to twitch. "When I first got emotions, and I learned of your existence, I looked up to you! I thought you were going to save us!"

Madoka's glow dimmed even more.

"You made your wish to become the very concept of hope itself! And yet...you had brought so much_...Despair."_ Yonbey slowly walked towards Madoka.

"Because of your wish, the plants had decayed. Because of your wish, the humans had died. Because of your wish, all the beautiful lights in the sky had been snuffed out!" The Incubator's entire body began to twitch.

"**I...I****'m sorry! I didn't...**" Madoka could not find her words as the Incubator kept getting closer.

Then, the Incubator stopped. And Madoka could see that the once red eyes of the Incubator had turned completely black.

"Madoka Kaname...I...I...I hate you."

The Incubator had began to convulse again.

"I hate you. I hate you! _I hate you! I Hate You! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! HATE! HATE!** **HAAAATE!**_" The Incubator was practically screaming.

This actually managed to scare Homura, She had never seen an Incubator angry before.

The Incubator's words of hate turned into screeching, as it proceeded to lunge at Madoka at an unrecognizable speed.

Miasma could be seen leaking from the Incubator's eyes, mouth and ears.

Madoka no longer had the will to fight anymore, after realizing that she was responsible for the destruction of the universe.

"**Madoka don't!**" Homura's pleas fell on deaf ears.

Madoka sat down and sobbed as the Incubator scratched at her skin with it's ear-tentacles.

Her once pink light had become dim, and even dimmer.

Then, a new light began to glow from her. This light was dark.

"**MADOKA LISTEN TO ME! DON-**"

The last light ever seen from that universe was one of an explosion. Madoka's wish was to remove all witches so, **she removed herself.**

* * *

**"Author"'s Note: _To be continued..._**

**I just want to say that this chapter was a lot of fun to make, and I was able to make it much faster than I anticipated.**

**Reviews!**

**DT3: **YAY! The Justice League is [Expletive] done!

Quickly looking through this arc, what happened to Aquaman? Is he still with Shark Punching Center?

Thank you for going through the processes of rewriting the prologue.

**I can see you share my sentiment of the Justice League.**

**So about Aquaman uh...Originally he was supposed to be stuck with the Shark Punching Center since I was planning to pick off the JL members individually. But since I just REALLY wanted to get it over with, I just ended up containing all of them at once. Making the whole "Veil Descender" plot kinda pointless...**

**Guest: **I mean Foundation SCPs interacting with the Crossover SCPs like you did with Charlotte and 158. Like Madoka meeting the team of Alpha-9 (scp-105/Iris, Andrea Adams, etc.) or other related SCPs such as the more docile ones like 040, 073, 085, 131, 166, 239, 999, etc. or the more violent ones like 076, 096, 106, 173, 610, 953, 1048, 2845, etc.

Or kyubey casually teleporting into various Keter containment cells trying to understand why they work only to get crushed and confused why they did that.

Maybe even do another (un)successful 682 termination attempt.  
Or even the meeting with the (in)famous Doctor Bright aka SCP-963

You could show how other SCPs think of other SCPs like the old friendship of 035 and 049, or how 053 wants to play with 682, or even 079 and 682, or 999 and literally anyone.

There's a dozen ways to go about this.

**Thank you so much for the details and ideas! Right now I am gathering up a list of scps to use, but I think I'm going to write some more crossover scps before actually making a chapter about them.**

**Guest: **Author: Next up: Puella Magi Madoka Magica(Again) and then Lobotomy Corporation! (But first, I must fix the prologue.)

My prayers have been heard! I shall now proceed to revere you as a god.

In all seriousness, this chapter was pretty good. And I still stand by my previous statement of 'Heroic actions'. Keep up the good work boi!

**"**I shall now proceed to revere you as a god.**" You can make a religion out of this.**

**Really though, thank you so much for the kind words, it brings tears to my eyes and...holy shit I am actually crying.**

**As always, here is the list of things I am familiar with.**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica.  
Imscared.  
Lobotomy Corporation.  
Undertale.  
Kantai Collection.  
Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion.  
RWBY. (all volumes complete)  
Minecraft. (with mods)  
Shinryaku Ikamusume.  
Steven Universe.  
Starcraft 1.  
Starcraft 1, Broodwar Edition.  
Starcraft 2.  
We Need To Go Deeper.  
Or just anime in general.**

**Up Next: Lobotomy Corporation. (Don't worry, I'll come back to PMMM later.)**

**Everyone, Thank you so much for the kind words and reviews. I am really enjoying writing for you all!**

**Sincerely, The "Author".**


	11. Climb the Mountain

**Disclaimer's Note: WARNING. The following chapter contains many spoilers for the game Lobotomy Corporation. it is highly recommended that you play the entire game yourself before reading this chapter. Seriously, this game's lore is amazing. (If only half of it wasn't lost in translation.)**

* * *

**Facility X-394, The Manager's Office.**

Abnormality Basic Information:

"The Mountain of Smiling Bodies"  
T-01-75. ALEPH

Attack Type: BLACK. 6-8  
E-Box Output: 30.

Work Results:  
Good: 21-30.  
Normal: 11-20.  
Bad: 0-10.

Managerial Tips:  
1: When an employee working inside the containment unit died, the Qliphoth counter was reduced.  
2: When a wounded employee entered the containment unit, the Qliphoth counter was reduced.  
3: When the work result was bad, the Qliphoth counter was reduced.  
4: When 10 or more employees die inside the facility, the Qliphoth counter will be decrease-

* * *

"FOR THE LOVE OF ONESIN, WHY!?" X yelled as he slammed his fists into the computer screen.

First, was the "heroic" monk, who got angry every time someone died, and would kill more people in a fit of rage. Second was the big bird, which thought "No one else will be killed if I kill them first!". Third was the heart-shaped sin sponge, which would soak up despair and then expel it in a massive explosion, causing more despair. And now, this giant meatball that would go nuts as soon as it got a whiff of the scent of death.

The manager was seriously getting tired of death-triggered abnormalities, he almost considered trading them for WhiteNight...Almost.

X didn't hate his employees, as a matter of fact he actually valued them (Especially Cloe, he _really_ liked her) But what he did hate was the limited amount of control he had over them. Employees could be ordered to work on an abnormality, but their work could never be cancelled once it began, causing them to literally work to death unless they either finished or went insane. The other control related problem was the movement. Employees could be ordered to go to a room, but not _how_ or _where_ in that room. This would make it extremely frustrating in combat since the agents were never smart enough to take a few steps back after seeing a GIANT SCYTHE coming from 'Nothing There''s arm. Either that or they would kill themselves when the White Fixer began to reflect attacks at them.

And the worst part was the Office Workers, or Officers for short. The Officers could not be controlled, literally. Officers could not be ordered to do anything. They would go wherever they wanted, whenever they wanted. And when a dangerous beast escaped, Officers would always waltz over and attempt to "fight" it with their tiny little pistols.

The Manager decided to take break today, call a delay in scheduling for all the employees.

Truthfully, he would have quit his job if he could, but he had already tried walking out the front door only to be greeted by a wall of stone and dirt.

Oh how he wished the facility wasn't underground.

* * *

**Records Department, O-06-20's containment unit.**

"Nnngghhhh...Mmmmmghh...Ngghhh..." The four legged creature kept breathing in a loud manor, occasionally gnashing it's teeth.

Although it waited for a long while, it seemed no one was coming to visit it today. With no one to feed it or talk to it, the creature got bored, so it decided to practice talking.

"Mmmmggghhh...Hello? Is someone there?" It said.

'Nothing There' had observed and listened in on the employees for a while, it studied them fiercely. With it's studies, it tried harder and harder to imitate their speech patterns.

And it was getting better at it, even the employees had to admit they felt they were having a real conversation.

Unfortunately, even though 'Nothing There' sounded and even talked like a human, it looked 'Nothing' like one.

To solve this problem, the creature would steal people's skin and wear it like clothes. If it didn't fit, it would break it's own bones to make space. But skin wasn't like the clothes that the humans wore. Skin was fragile, and over time it would cool down and decay, making it obvious to anyone. No matter how much skin the creature took, it would always be found out by the employees or the manager.

...

The extended silence gave the creature a new idea.

Maybe it shouldn't be using other people's skin.

Maybe instead, it needed make it's own skin!

'Nothing There' retreated into it's red fleshy cocoon, and this time it spent extra effort into the final result.

* * *

**Facility X-394, Manager's Office.**

X thought about why he was here, why he kept working despite the continued suffering of his employees.

'_For the tree, for Carmen._'

Ah right, Carmen's dream. And by extension, Ayin's dream.

Truth be told, X had grown to resent Ayin. While yes, X was biologically Ayin's clone and even had Ayin's memories, it was apparent that they began to walk completely different paths.

When Angela first gave X his memories, he thought just like the way Ayin did, and even had the same beliefs. He had even started responding to the name Ayin.

But through the cycles, through the many months, years, decades, _centuries__._ X started to really think about Ayin and Carmen's dream.

Was this actually what he wanted? Or was he just a tool being used by Ayin?

Carmen's dream was to cure the world of a disease known as Apathy. But when X looked at his employees, and the way they all talked and laughed and cried and grieved. He knew for a fact that there was no disease of Apathy. Because not being able to care, would mean to not do anything. If people didn't care, how did the Wings even function?

And even if Ayin's plan was valid, what was the cost of it? How many more employees did X have to kill? How many times did he have to see Cloe turn into an apostle? How many more clones have to be mentally broken? He didn't want to end up like Abel, Abram, or Adam.

What was Ayin's driving motivation anymore? Carmen was now just a set of nerves perpetually trapped inside a giant vat of enkephalin, so there was no way that Ayin would be able to 'Sow his seeds on Carmen's virgin soil'

X just didn't understa-

"Manager, an urgent report has come up." Angela interrupted X's thoughts. Concern was evident in her usually (always) emotionless voice.

"What do you mean Angela? You've got very high standards for 'Urgent' considering the fact that you don't give two shits when a department explodes-"

"No Manager, several Abnormalities are displaying...abnormal behaviors. 'Nothing There' has transformed into a cocoon. Fragment of the Universe is displaying large amounts of distress. And the Mountain of Smiling bodies has...disappeared."

The Manager was dumbfounded. Not once in all the cycles had the Abnormalities gone nuts _before_ the day had started. This was something completely new.

"W...what? Alright uh...let's just...um...hold on a second." The manager rushed back to his table and grabbed his Codex.

The containment unit which should have contained the Mountain only had a glowing circular object in it. The object occasionally produced tiny sparks of electricity. Even the entry had changed.

* * *

Abnormality Basic Information:

"Cheap Isekai Plot Device"  
F-06-C11. ZAYIN(?)

Attack Type: N/A. 0-0  
E-Box Output: 0.

Work Results:  
Normal: 0-0

Managerial Tips:  
1: ERROR. ENTRY "C11" NOT FOUND ON CODEX.

* * *

**Provisional Site-56. "Veil Descender" Chamber.**

The two technicians were taking a break after a long day of wrenching and more importantly annoying calls. It seemed that tech-support was the same regardless of what kind of reinforced eldritch-god-containing organization they worked in. People would always complain about visual and auditory and inert cognitohazards. Most of which could be easily destroyed by just 'turning it off and on again'. The worst ones were the people complaining about 'Cognitohazards' like SCP 095-J.

"Did you hear? The director got jumpscared by SCP CO2." The taller one remarked.

"I already heared about that on-"

"Again." The taller one re-remarked.

"Really? When did this hap-" The shorter technician's curiosity was ended when she heared an unpleasant electrical noise coming from the large mechanical spire. Upon taking a closer look, the two technicians noticed that the sparks were intensifying.

"Uh...Is it supposed to be doing tha-" The machine exploded, sending massive chunks of shrapnel everywhere.

The sharp bits of metal, wires, glass and circuitry pierced through the technicians. The metal of the machine combining with the metal of their blood.

A new smell invaded the room. The smell was the stench of death, decay, rot, corpses, a mountain of it.

The two technicians no longer needed to work their jobs, the 'Mountain' would take great care of them, making sure they always smiled.

* * *

**Provisional Site-56. Director's Office.**

The Site director wasted no time in activating the facility's defenses, smashing many red buttons. Unfortunately NETZACH wasn't available today, making the director's job much harder.

He watched through the window, seeing the guards rush into the chamber to try and fight the abomination coming from the remains of the 'Descender'.

The guards shot with the fusion pistols, blue plasma rounds hit the surface of the creature's decaying flesh. It only seemed to annoy the beast, as it charged towards them with it's gaping maw.

*CRUNCH* Went a guard's spine. The boulder of flesh hungrily gobbled down on the corpse like it hadn't eaten in days. The monstrosity's many faces grinned wider as gulped down on the corpse. The other guards saw something growing out of the creature's rear end.

The bodies stopped smiling however when a beam of metal fell from the ceiling and cut the new growth in half.

Realizing that the creature was weaker against physical attacks rather than fusion rounds, the guards switched to their rifles.

Now they were doing damage. Bits of flesh were torn off from the mountain as the rounds continued to shred it. Slowly but surely, the mountain fell apart. The corpses began to melt and dissolve and at last, the mountain came undone, being nothing more than a dark smear on the floor. It was finally over.

...

Suddenly, another one came through the glowing portal at nearly the exact same size.

The Director felt that today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**"Author"'s Note: _To be continued..._**

**I'd like to mention that despite the name being "Mountain of Smiling Bodies" the mountain never actually smiles in game, ever. Not even in fanart.**

**Reviews!**

**DT3: **Holy [Expletive], The prologue is so much better than before.

For this chapter. Cool. I don't know [Expletive] about Puella Magi Madoka Magica so I can't really make any insightful reviews.

**I'm glad you like the new prologue, I've always wanted the O5-Council to be actual characters rather than the "Omnipotent Council of Ominousness".**

**As for Puella Magi Madoka Magica, I recommend you watch it, It's only 12 episodes and a movie. (Skip the first two movies, they're just recaps of the anime)**

**Guest: **This may be a shot in the dark, but have you ever heard of a tv show called Warehouse 13. Its similar to the scp foundation but minus the horror and all anomalies are historic objects.

**No I haven't. But I think I'll start watching it now, I might even add it to the lineup list if I enjoy it.**

**Speaking of which, here's the lineup list.**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica.  
Imscared.  
Lobotomy Corporation.  
Undertale.  
Kantai Collection.  
Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion.  
RWBY. (all volumes complete)  
Minecraft. (with mods)  
Shinryaku Ikamusume.  
Steven Universe.  
Starcraft 1.  
Starcraft 1, Broodwar Edition.  
Starcraft 2.  
We Need To Go Deeper.  
Anime in general.**

**Up Next: Puella Magi Madoka Magica. (I think I might be flipping left and right with this and LoboCorp, but I'm not really sure)**

**Thank you all for reading this chapter, and sorry if I'm late, I was busy with some serious family issues.**

**Sincerely, The "Author".**


	12. Rival vs Rebel

**"Author"'s Note: By the way, if you are impatient, please make a review. A single review can drastically speed up my writing, making chapters that would normally take a month, only take a single week.**

* * *

**HomuLily.**

Despite being the very concept of hope itself, Madoka had paradoxically fallen into despair and became a witch. Madoka's wish persisted until the very end, and thus Kriemhild Gretchen had exploded, taking the remaining Incubators with it.

Homura denied it however. She denied it with all of her will, she almost became the witch of denial in that process.

But it soon came the realization, Madoka was dead. And now, there was no one else in this universe, except for HomuLily, and her minions.

She tried to rewind time as she always had, but that was an ability that she lost a long time ago.

* * *

**You are expendable.**

* * *

Perhaps this was it, maybe she should end herself right now. Use that guillotine for the first and last time.

At this point, she felt it was the only way to atone for her sins, and end her own suffering.

Even the Clara Dolls mocked with their fake mourning,

"Gott ist Tot!" they all said.

Maybe it was time the Devil had died too.

* * *

**You are not disposable.**

* * *

And yet, something compelled her against the end.

She didn't know why, perhaps she still had hope even though it had exploded in front of her very eyes.

But, if God was Dead, and she was the Devil, couldn't there be something she could do?

The Nutcracker needed to know, more importantly she had to try.

With a large tug, she tore the fabric of space apart.

* * *

**Knowledge is Power.**

* * *

She couldn't believe it but, there it was. Earth. Still in it's healthy state, as if Entropy had never happened.

She couldn't see very well, considering that her entire forehead had been cracked open and was bleeding teeth. But when she saw through the eyes of her minions, HomuLily could definitely tell there were people, all identical to the ones she's met in her life.

Sayaka, Mami, Kyouko and even Madoka...

How was this possible?

* * *

**Don't question it, just accept it.**

* * *

No, it doesn't matter. If everyone else was here, there would be no doubt that the Incubators were here aswell.

She was almost as strong as god this time, maybe this time she could save Madoka!

But was it right for her to do that? This wasn't her Madoka.

And chances were that there was also another Homura trying as hard as she was.

* * *

**You are only human.**

* * *

She realized that the concept of right and wrong were things she abandoned long ago.

Now that she had become the devil, Homura might be strong enough to actually save Madoka this time.

Yes that's what she will do. She would ensure that Madoka could have a normal life.

The Nutcracker stood up and began to walk through the portal, her barrier followed and squeezed through.

She walked towards Earth, each step she took coated the space purple.

* * *

**Never Work Alone.**

...Five precepts (And the golden rule) have been identified.

...Loading United Nations Threat Entity Database.

...

...Input Command.

...Access Casefile: KTE-CO1-2-Corona-Ragweed

...Enter Pass Code.

...denoting the member of a family of instruments that is the lowest in pitch

...Pass Code Identified...

...Please wait...

...

...Welcome, "Bass"

...

THREAT ENTITY DATABASE ENTRY.

Threat ID:  
KTE-CO1-2-Corona-Ragweed: "Homulily"

Authorized Response Level:  
5 (Immediate Threat)

Description:

(Note from PSYCHE Division: Most of the following information has been provided by the paranormal organization known as the "Special Containment Procedures Foundation")  
KTE-CO1-2-Corona-Ragweed resembles a large mass of dark-purple clouds approaching earth from the ███ galaxy. As of this moment, the entity is too far away to be seen with +Gen technology.  
KTE-CO1-2-Corona-Ragweed is an unusually powerful instance of KTE-CO1-2-Goodrick. Involvement was thought to be unnecessary as KTE-CO1-2-Goodrick were already being contained and hunted down by the Foundation and KTE-CO1-Blue entities (See Casefiles for further information on KTE-CO1-Blue and KTE-CO1-2-Goodrick). However the massive size of the instance constitutes a Response Level 5 Threat, and a potential Response Level 6 Threat. Further information is still being evaluated.

Rules of Engagement:

As of this moment, KTE-CO1-2-Corona-Ragweed is too far away to be attacked with current planetary defenses, and thus the PTOLEMY Division is currently focusing its efforts on developing modified Mk. III Ultra-Heavy Engagement Chassis' (Orange Suits) capable of orbital combat. When development is finished, Coalition Strike Teams are to immediately launch and assist Foundation forces in the liquidation of KTE-CO1-2-Corona-Ragweed.

PSYCHE Records. Parathreat Investigation.

Special Observer: Mk. II Prototype Galactic Voyager (Outer Seer)

Overview: SMALL GLOWING PURPLE SPECK FOUND DURING PATROL. SPECK WAS NEVER SIGHTED DURING PREVIOUS PATROLS.

Parathreat Evidence: ZOOMING SHOWS SPECK TO NOT BE A STAR. SPECK IS RAPIDLY EXPANDING TOWARDS DIRECTION OF THIS GALAXY.

Suggested Response: LIQUIDATE PARATHREAT BEFORE IT GETS TOO CLOSE. STOP IT OR SLOW IT DOWN. ALSO, REFUEL THIS UNIT. THIS UNIT IS LOSING POW-

PTOLEMY Records.

[Coalition High Command-Level Q]

Sender: O5-4 (SCP Foundation) Recipient: "Piano" (High Command)  
Subject: "That weird purple star"

Hey Mary. Its me, Jean. Now I'm not gonna be all formal with the ambassador shit, you already know me enough to know that I'm not like that. So let's get the topic of this conversation out of the way. Both of our organizations have seen that purple speck in the sky, and we have also both noticed that its getting closer. Now right now it's too far to be seen by the public, but if it gets too close we're in serious trouble, especially considering that our World-Wide Memory-Wiper Machine has fucking exploded.

Now, you guys have no clue what it is, but luckily we have this uh...informant? Yeah lets go with that. The informant was kind enough to tell us that the giant purple speck is actually an instance of SCP CO1-2. Now don't worry, I'll be sending a file in this email so you guys actually know what I'm talking about. Anyway, long story short, that thing is really fucking powerful. Not "Scarlet King" powerful, but it's still bigger than the entire galaxy, so probably dangerous.

Let's just set our differences aside for now and try not to cause world wide panic okay? We're already preparing some Joint Task Forces to cooperate with your soldiers.

Appendix 1: The nature of the "Informant" is unknown. Likely a Parathreat judging by the Foundation's reluctance regarding information of it.

* * *

**"Author"'s Note: I decided to read through some of the GOC articles. Besides the templates being nightmarishly complicated, they were actually pretty interesting.**

**By the way, if the chapter title confuses you, Rival refers to GOC (They are the biggest rivals of the Foundation) while Rebel refers to Homura (She rebelled against the Incubators and Madoka's law of cycles)**

** Reviews!**

**Guest: **will other groups be introduced later. Like the global occult coalition, with all their trigger-happy soldiers.

**I hope this chapter answered your question. I'm also planning to use different GOIs in the future.**

**As always, here is the Lineup List.**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica.  
Imscared.  
Lobotomy Corporation.  
Undertale.  
Kantai Collection.  
Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion.  
RWBY. (all volumes complete)  
Minecraft. (with mods)  
Shinryaku Ikamusume.  
Steven Universe.  
Starcraft 1.  
Starcraft 1, Broodwar Edition.  
Starcraft 2.  
We Need To Go Deeper.  
Anime in general.**

**Up Next: Lobotomy Corporation.**

**Anyway, I don't have much to say this chapter, so uh, see you later I guess.**

**Sincerely, The "Author".**


	13. Diplomacy with Lobotomy

**Disclaimer's Note: WARNING. The following chapter contains a lethal infohazard known as "SPOILERS". Any individual that is infected by "SPOILERS" will experience confusion regarding the contents of the chapter. The only way to counteract this effect is to enact procedure "PLAY-THE-GAME-YOURSELF" or procedure "WATCH-SOMEONE-ELSE-PLAY-IT". You have been warned.**

* * *

**Facility X-394, Central Command Department 2.**

"Alright Fragment, why are you scared?" Georgia asked, making sure she didn't stand too close to the distressed child's scribble.

"Fear. Reason. New event. Previous Occurrence. None. Danger. Probable." The creature replied. The heart-like shapes that were on it had transformed into exclamation points. That was new, Georgia noted that.

"What is this new event?" She questioned again, although she felt as if she already knew the answer.

"New event. Corpse. Hill. Gone. Not Return." The Fragment answered again. This time it curled up and hugged itself with its tentacles, shaking as if it was in the Snow Queen's containment unit. Georgia thought it almost looked cute. But unfortunately its fear was not producing any PE boxes. Georgia sighed, and started to sing.

The Scribble perked up, and its shaking slowed down. Slowly it stood back up, its exclamation points transforming back into hearts. Georgia smiled as the Enkephalin began to leak out of the Fragment. Her smile turned into a pained scowl however when the Fragment attempted to sing along.

"**huuuuuuuuuooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooouuuuuuuu**"

Yes, 'Sing'. It gave Georgia a headache, both metaphorically and literally. Metaphorically because the 'Singing' was actually screeching. Literally because said screeches were known to cause brain damage. Luckily Georgia was wearing proper protection from the Fragment's singing, and she got out of the containment unit as fast as she could. When she jumped out, and accidentally bumped into another employee.

"Gah! sorry! I wasn't looking where I was goi-" Georgia's apology was cut short when she saw the sight of the employee infront of her.

The Agent's skin looked old. Not old as in old age, old as in abused. The texture of the skin looked like a rubber eraser that had been abandoned inside a desk drawer for twelve years, slowly turning brown and hardening. It was clear that the skin had adapted to long-term damage.

_Elder._

A teal glow came from the Agent's eyes. The same teal glow was coursing through her veins, glowing so bright that they were visible through her skin. This teal color looked out of place, even for the corporation's standards, like a glitch on a computer screen.

_Pale Damage._

The Agent's clothing was rimmed with black and white stripes. The blunt sword on her back was covered in bandages.

_Justitia._

A large metallic wing was stuck on the Agent's left back. The wing was sharp, and it moved along with the Agent's breathing.

_Paradise Lost._

The Agent's hair was light brown and ended in a ponytail.

_Cloie._

The person standing before Georgia was the terminator of abnormalities. A veteran who was rumored to have been working in the company since the very moment it became a wing. Although Justitia was not as powerful compared to most ALEPH level equipment, Cloie had no trouble taking care of ALEPH classes that many thought 'Weren't meant to be killed'.

"Oh!...h-h-h-hi Cloie!" Georgia nervously said. "Why are you here? Wasn't Whitenight in the other corridor?"

Cloie answered calmly, unaware or uncaring of Georgia's nervousness. "I was ordered to investigate the recent disappearing of the Mountain of Smiling Bodies. As for Whitenight, Harry is covering for me today." The gentle smile did not falter for a second from Cloie's face. The smile wasn't one of joy, it was Neutral, Uncaring. She only adopted the expression because employees would become scared when she looked angry.

"Okay...Good luck Cloie." Georgia said, before rushing past Cloie and back into the center of the massive department.

Cloie proceeded into the containment unit that used to contain the Mountain.

* * *

Cloie walked into the containment unit. The smell of corpses was absent, instead replaced by an ominous light. The light was coming from a large golden mirror. Instead of reflecting Cloie, the glass of the mirror displayed what appeared to be a dimly lit room that contained many research appliances. Cloie looked closer to see what appeared to be...people...

It seemed the Codex wasn't lying when it named this Abnormality the 'Cheap Isekai Plot Device'. She decided to try and talk to the people on the other side, she was sent in for Attachment work after all.

"Hello? Can any of you hear or see me?"

Her question was answered as all the scientists within the room looked up at the ring. Many ran and scattered, replaced mostly by what appeared to be soldiers. Cloie was already sensed that this wouldn't end well, but she would not leave the containment unit until her work was finished.

The soldiers cautiously watched Cloie, Cloie cautiously watched back. Eventually two scientists wearing white lab coats and men wearing orange jumpsuits came into the room. They looked small in the mirror, but Cloie knew how bad certain small abnormalities were, she kept watching. The silence was finally broken by the scientist in the front.

"Hello. We come in peace."

* * *

**Facility X-394, Manager's Office.**

The Manager observed Cloie through the camera. He could see her talking to the people in the mirror. Though the soldiers in the mirror claimed to come in peace, the Manager had his doubts (Not related to the Green Dawn) and took safety measures. He ordered all his available Agents to stand in front of the containment unit (Except Harry, he was on Whitenight duty.) It seemed to be going well however. Cloie had excellent social skills, and was able to make meaningful communication with the mirrror-people. From what the Manager could hear, they were not from the Head.

X then just remembered that he also needed to check up on Nothing There. The Manager panned the camera to the Records Department, observing the containment unit that held the fleshy monstrosity. As Angela said, Nothing There looked to be wearing someone's skin. This wasn't uncommon and thus wasn't worrying. What _was_ worrying was the fact that no one had died today, and Nothing There couldn't wear anyone's skin without killing them. Upon closer look, the Manager could tell that Nothing There was impersonating an employee that X didn't recognize. It was as if Nothing There had decided to transform into a completely new human being.

"Manager, how is the status of the new Abnormality?" Angela asked. X noticed that there was something off about her voice. Her voice sounded...excited? nervous? It was definitely an emotion, something the Manager had never seen Angela display.

"Well, it looks like some kind of mirror leading to another world." The Manager panned the camera back to the Central Department, "Say they work for some organization called the 'SCP Foundation'...does that ring any bells?"

"No. None of the 26 Wings have ever been identified a 'SCP Foundation'." Angela stated.

The Manager's confusion was growing by the minute. Cloie kept providing a transcript, and it seems that this organization doesn't even know what a Wing is. This seemed to confirm that the mirror was showing an entirely different world. X started to wonder, maybe he could escape if he...

No. He didn't want to get his hopes up. And even if he could escape this place, he would be taking his Employees with him.

"Angela, I'm gonna need to learn more about this organization. Tell the other Sephirah's to try and manage the departments for me okay?" X said before rushing out of the room.

Angela stood there, pondering. "This is not in the script..." Indeed, not once in millennia had Ayin's script ever experienced an interference such as this. Protocol would have dictated that she dispose of X, initiate TT2, and restart the cycle with the fifth clone. But truth be told, Angela wanted to know about this anomaly. It would be entertaining, at least for a moment. Angela decided to savor this opportunity.

* * *

**Facility X-394, Security Department.**

The department of the green Sephirah was visited by the other Sephirahs.

Giovanni (**Netzach**) stood in the department, looking as if he was leaning against a nonexistent wall. The Enkephalin was finally cleaned out of his body, no longer clogging up his systems.

Gabriel (**Yesod**) gave a disapproving look at the new machine that was installed in the room. "I can't believe the Manager actually got you a beer vending machine..."

"I think it's good that he still cares." Michelle (**Hod**) said.

It had been a while since all the Asiyah layer Sephirahs were able to spend time together. Re-adjusting was difficult ever since the Manager performed the Core Suppressions and allowed them to regain their memories, even their real names. But they had to admit, it did answer many of their questions. Such as why they had emotions, why Elijah was so impatient, why Gabriel hated revealing clothes, why Giovanni was always lethargic, and why Michelle always wanted to help.

That train of thought was derailed when Elijah (**Malkuth**) got a report from Angela.

"Angela says that the Manager is going to be busy investigating the new events detected in the lower levels. She wants us to handle the departments in the meanwhile."

Gabriel face palmed when hearing that. "Giovanni cant even handle himself without getting drunk. We're gonna have to multitask between his and our own departments."

Michelle looked disappointed. "Aww, I was hoping we would get to know about the new abnormality."

Elijah patted Michelle on the back. "I'm sure the lower level Sephirahs will tell us if we ask. But right now they're probably busy with some important project."

* * *

**Facility X-394, Central Command Department 1.**

"Tea."

"Coffee."

"Tea."

"Coffee."

Lisa (**Tiphereth**) watched, dumbfounded at the display of idiocy before her.

Enoch (**Also Tiphereth**) had suggested that somehow it would be a good idea for Daniel (**Chesed**) to meet Garion (**Binah**). Instead of staring awkwardly, they started arguing about which drink was better. Lisa supposed it could have gone worse, but now she felt that the lower level Sephirahs had probably caught the 'Upper Floor Disease'

"Tea!"

"Coffee!"

They were still going, oblivious to the stares that all the Employees were giving them. Lisa had enough and decided to check on the new incident regarding the mirror that had replaced the Mountain of Smiling bodies. Walking to the lower area of the Central Department, Lisa closely listened to Cloie's communication with the mirror.

Apparently, this 'SCP Foundation' was an organization that captured anomalies, similar to Lobotomy Corporation. They also had a large global presence, this was also similar to the corporation. The similarities immediately stopped however, when she listened further and compared their methods and reasons for containment.

Lobotomy Corporation contained abnormalities because they needed to produce energy, and they would gladly let any other dangerous creature freely wander the world unless it was useful to them. Abnormalities made more energy the more people they killed, because of this, the facility had been designed with several systems to deliberately assist in the slaughter of the employees. The meltdowns, the easily openable doors, the qliphoth interference attracting ordeal abnormalities. It was all on purpose.

The Foundation on the other hand, contained anomalies simply because they were anomalous. And only killed their D-Class in experiments, and even then they did it in moderation with something called an 'Ethics Committee'.

They seemed neutral right now, and even a little cooperative (Offering to give back the Mountain of Smiling Bodies which was in their custody. The Manager promptly denied the offer). But if they found out about the way Lobotomy Corporation treats its employees, then there would be likely be no healthy relationship between them.

Lisa pondered about how this would all turn ou-

"TEA!"

"COFFEE!"

...they were _still_ going?

* * *

...

...SCiPNet Terminal online. Please enter command.

...Access Document_C11

...Please input credentials.

...FLEE/1911A

...Credentials Accepted!

...Loading Document C11...

...

...Welcome, Doctor Lee.

...

Item #: SCP C11

Clearance Level 4: Secret.

Code Name: Mirror to Another World

Object Class: Portal-doctrina.

Containment Class: Euclid Location/Phenomenon.

Disruption Class: See Below.

Risk Class: See Below.

Special Containment Procedures: SCP C11 is contained in Containment Site-C11 (Formerly Provisional Site-56). No less than █ guards are to observe SCP C11 at all times and engage any hostile entities that may travel through it. Diplomatic communications with GoI: Lobotomy Corporation are to be handled by Doctor Lee and Doctor Case. Any further management and/or updates to the containment procedures are to be handled by Site Director Malkovich.

Description: SCP C11 resembles a large mirror exactly █ x █ x █ meters wide with a golden frame. SCP C11 constantly floats █ meters off the ground, all attempts to physically move SCP C11 have failed. Instead of reflecting light, SCP C11's glass component will display what appears to be a room containing pipes, three vents, a mechanical door, a water cooler, and several other devices of unknown purpose, it has been confirmed that this room was the former containment chamber of SCP C12. Testing has shown that matter and light can pass through the glass component of SCP C11 and travel into the room and by extension an alternate reality. This alternate reality has been designated SCP C11-1. Requests for explorations are pending.

Addendum 1, Discovery: SCP C11 was created during an electrical malfunction of the "Veil Descender" in which the machine experienced several short circuits and catastrophic structural failure before exploding, killing two technicians and █ personnel. After the explosion, SCP C11 manifested and allowed SCP C12 to travel into the facility, resulting in the deaths of ██ before containment was successful.

Addendum 2, Communications: Shortly after SCP C12 was contained, an adolescent human female appeared in SCP C11's room and attempted to communicate with staff. The individual in question possessed several physical anomalies such as light blue glowing veins and a metallic wing protruding from her back. Clothing consisted of a black jacket with white stripes aswell as an object resembling a blunt sword wrapped in bandages. The individual identified themselves as "Cloie" and claimed to work for a "Wing" known as "Lobotomy Corporation". Doctor Lee and Doctor Case were able to interview "Cloie" and glean moderate amounts of information regarding SCP C11-1.

The following is a summary of information obtained during the interview:

1: A "Wing" is a large mega-corporation that has established itself as a government power.  
2: A total of twenty six "Wings" exist within SCP C11-1.  
3: Each "Wing" possesses a machine known as a "Singularity". Any information regarding the nature of the "Singularity" was denied as subject claimed it was classified.  
4: SCP C12 was an anomaly contained by "Lobotomy Corporation". Subject denied the offer to return it due to orders from the "Manager".

Further communications with "Cloie" and by extension GoI: Lobotomy Corporation are ongoing.

* * *

**"Author"'s Note: _To be continued..._**

**I don't have much to say this time so let's get to the reviews.**

**Guest:** Oh, things are gonna get GOOD now! Can't wait to see where this goes. GOC dont mess around.

**I hope the next chapter will live up to your expectations.**

**Guest: **Good to hear the goc boys getting some debut. There's barely any mention of them in almost any other fic.

Few things to realize though: a common misconception is the goc is all about "destroy, destroy, destroy!" They origionally were like that but after realizing destroying anomalies isn't always the best they mellowed slightly and gained their 108 members to only destroy threats instead of everything and make community relations.

They don't hate the foundation and vice versa but they still dont like how the foundation keeps dangerous scps alive or using d-class, meanwhile the foundation still thinks destroying anomalies isnt the best solution (see scp-1609).

Both will agree on working together because the goc has the best military and the foundation has the best solutions. They are rivals but are not enemies.

And I still think these guys are better than those serpent hand babies who think 682 is just misunderstood and letting dangerous anomalies released is a good thing.

just hope to see some action like goc assessment team 'sparkplug' or 'broken dagger'

**Yes, I have seen the GOC format and it clearly states that low level threats are to be observed instead of destroyed.**

**The Foundation and GOC are like tsunderes.**

**Believe it or not, pretty much every GoI has lines they wont cross, and from what I've heard, Serpents Hand is okay with SCP 953 staying in containment.**

**I haven't read much on "Sparkplug" and "Broken Dagger" and I'm not sure if they will be able to appear since the battle is gonna take place in space, but I can definitely promise there will be GOC action.**

**Guest: **Dude, THANK YOU!

The G.O.C is one of my favorite GoIs from the database. So seeing them in a role where they aren't shown to be necessarily bad to make the Foundation look like the ultimate saints. People tend to make the G.O.C as the 'bad guys' and the Foundation as the 'good ones' just because the G.O.C leans more on the destructive side of things, plus the Foundation itself had some accounts of destroying some anomalous objects, their world isn't just black and white, it's just ethically questionable with the excuse of doing it 'for the greater goo' but if one applies that idea, it means that they're implying and somewhat ignoring that there is a 'lesser good'. So what if the G.O.C gets to blow things up, when the Foundation uses D-class, several who aren't actual death row inmates since the world can't supply that amount of criminals enough from what the Foundation implies to use.  
Hell, the G.O.C takes care of several para-threats quite nicely, (they still do prioritize the lives of others since they are under the UN's supervision) They didn't nuke any of the civilians inhabiting the three Portlands and several G.O.C members are magic users, they even have a school for teaching Unified Thaumatology (the study of miracles/aka magic).

**I can agree that making the GOC an "Evil" faction would be ridiculous as it would completely ruin the grey morality style of the Foundation.**

**Speaking of D Boys, where _do_ most of them come from? I'll have to look it up.**

**Ah yes, the school for teaching unified thaumatology. Please don't remind me, reading through all the supplemental was an absolute nightmare.**

**Guest: **Usually the foundation sites are depicted with a bunch a depressed scientists having to go through the day surrounded by monsters knowing there's a good big chance they'll die.

Its good to see some banter that isn't about how hopeless everything is.

**How "Depressed" the scientists are will usually depend on what site/scp that they are working with. For example, researchers working with SCP 213 would be pretty sad. But if you're working with SCP 999, then that's a completely different story.**

**Anyway, thank you all for the reviews and telling me your opinions on the GOC, I enjoyed reading them. Here is the lineup list.**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica.  
****Imscared.  
****Lobotomy Corporation.  
****Undertale.  
****Kantai Collection.  
****Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion.  
****RWBY. (all volumes complete)  
****Minecraft. (with mods)  
****Shinryaku Ikamusume.  
****Steven Universe.  
****Starcraft 1.  
****Starcraft 1, Broodwar Edition.  
****Starcraft 2.  
****We Need To Go Deeper.  
****Wander Over Yonder. (Awesome cartoon that got cancelled on a cliffhanger)**

**Up Next: Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter and giving your reviews, it helped motivate me enough to speed up my writing.**

**Sincerely, The "Author".**


	14. Best Frienemies

**"Author"'s Note: I'm gonna finish this chapter in a week!**

**Writer's Block: Make that three.**

* * *

**Keep your friends close,**

* * *

...

...SCiPNet Terminal online. Please enter command.

...Access Document_C01-2HL

...WARNING. The following document is Level 5/C01-2HL Classified. Unauthorized access is forbidden, do you still wish to continue?

...Yes

...Does the Black Moon Howl?

...No

...Memetic resistance recognized. Input credentials.

...The ends justify the means.

...Credentials accepted!

...Loading Document C01-2HL...

...

...Welcome, O5-13.

...

Item #: SCP C01-2HL [1]

Clearance Level 5: Top Secret.

Code Name: "Akuma"

Object Class: Tiamat Ectoentropic Extraterrestrial-alterius-doctrina-exsequi-impetus-nuntii-potissimi. [2]

Containment Class: Keter Phenomenon.

Disruption Class: Amida.

Risk Class: Critical.

Special Containment Procedures: Due to the hypothetical scale and power of SCP C01-2HL, numerous task forces will be outfitted with equipment necessary to operate in space, and then combined to create three temporary "Mass Collaboration Forces" to assist the Global Occult Coalition in the termination of SCP C01-2HL. The following is a list of said collaboration forces, a summary of their capabilities and/or their purpose within the joint operation.

Mass Collaboration Force Securis-1 "Red Right Rivals" [3]  
Primary Foundation fleet focused on the cooperation and coordination with Coalition forces as well as the operational security of all relevant task forces.

Mass Collaboration Force Containa-2 "Cheerleaders"  
Force is focused in providing supplies and fire-support for both Foundation and Coalition forces, as well as treatment of any forces compromised by memetic phenomena.

Mass Collaboration Force Protecto-3 "Global Task Force"  
Task forces stationed on Earth to suppress any public knowledge regarding the joint operation, as well as the overseeing of other groups of interest that may attempt to take advantage of the situation.

Due to the theorized length of time that the operation will take, all forces will be ordered to strategically retreat every █ hours and allow Orbital Task Force Stella-3 "Space Racers" [4] to enact supplementary operations to attempt alternate termination methods of SCP C01-2HL. Should an operation prove to be ineffective, both Coalition and Foundation forces will resume previous activities until the next supplementary operation becomes available. The following is a list of all currently planned supplementary operations.

Supplementary Operation 1: "Pikadon"  
██ Alpha Warheads and a single Omega Warhead are to be launched towards SCP C01-2HL and then detonated remotely. Should the Warheads fail to detonate, OTF Stella-3 is to open fire on said Warheads to manually detonate them.

Supplementary Operation 2: "WW2EMFC"  
Experimental Payload Beta-43 is to be loaded into SCP 044, before being delivered in proximity to SCP C01-2HL via OTF Stella-2. SCP 044 is then to open fire on SCP C01-2HL. [REDACTED] Protocol will be initiated to deal with recoil.

Supplementary Operation 3: "Claw"  
SCP 2501 will be used to crush SCP C01-2HL from a safe distance.

Supplementary Operation Proposal █: "Kami"  
[DATA EXPUNGED] will be offered to SCP C01-2HL.

More potential operations are still being proposed and reviewed, and thus this list is subject to change.

Failure to decommission SCP C01-2HL is hypothesized to result in either an AK-Class "Madness" scenario, HK-Class "Deific Subjugation" event, DK-Class "Reality Invasion" scenario, FK-Class "Broken Foundation" scenario, PK-Class "Universal Consumption" event, or an OK-Class "This is fine" scenario. [5]

Description: SCP C01-2HL is an instance of SCP C01-2 originating from the ███ region of space. The nest of SCP C01-2HL is theorized to be at least the size of an entire solar system, specifically [REDACTED]. (For more information on what a "nest" is, please see Doctor Goodman's studies on SCP C01-2.) Presumed to not be native to this dimension.

SCP C01-2HL itself resembles a large humanoid female wearing a ███ style dress and ███ era wooden handcuffs. The frontal cranium of SCP C01-2HL has been completely destroyed, leaving only the occipital, temporal, parietal and lower jaw portions of the skull. Strands of biological material presumed to be grey matter are visible emerging from the damaged area. Despite these physical impairments, SCP C01-2HL is capable of "seeing" anything around itself. SCP C01-2HL continues to "walk" towards the milky way galaxy at a rate of ███ kilometers with each "step", SCP C01-2HL's nest appears to "follow" SCP C01-2HL.

Several types of juvenile instances have been observed following SCP C01-2HL, and/or inhabiting its nest. The following is a list of all documented types. (It should be noted that, just like SCP C01-2HL itself, all instances are capable of maneuvering through space as if there were physical ground to walk on).

Type: HL-1  
Presumed Role: Unknown.  
Description: Instances of HL-1 typically resemble adolescent human females of variable clothing. All instances have the defining traits of pale white skin, orange eyes with no pupils, and facial structure stuck in a perpetual smile. Instances have been observed making gestures of distress resembling mourning. No instances have ever bore hostility to any Foundation observation drones.

Type: HL-2  
Presumed Role: Close quarters combat.  
Description: HL-2 all wear identical clothing of ███ era officers, with black spears to match. Instances have been observed marching in ███ patterns, similar to ███. Further observation has failed as instances assaulted and successfully compromised █ Foundation observation drones.

Type: HL-3  
Presumed Role: Close quarters combat.  
Description: HL-3 resemble pitch black silhouettes of adolescent human females. Instances have only been seen mounting large organisms resembling human teeth while carrying long black jousting lances. Said teeth appear to have cementum resembling horse legs. The mounts have been observed running at speeds over [REDACTED].

Type: HL-4  
Presumed Role: Scouting. Surveillance.  
Description: Instances of HL-4 are avian entities of unknown species, typically resembling genus [REDACTED]. Instances have been observed to be flying ahead of SCP C01-2HL itself, before flying back into the central mass of the nest.

Type: HL-5  
Presumed Role: Long distance combat. Removal of physical obstructions.  
Description: Instances of HL-5 resemble large human teeth, roughly the size of a [REDACTED]. Instances wear hats similar to cosmetic clothing of the ███ era. Instances possess a frontal orifice that opens and closes in a mechanical manner. Instances have been observed ramming into asteroids at forces of ███ reducing the asteroid to small fragments. Further observations were interrupted as all observed instances launched projectiles resembling shelled almonds at the observation drone.

Further information is pending.

Addendum 1, Discovery: SCP C01-2HL was discovered when SCP 179 pointed its right arm towards the [DATA EXPUNGED]. This is the first instance of SCP 179 pointing at an object outside of its estimated "range". Investigation is ongoing on SCP 179's sudden change in behaviour.

Addendum 2, Collaboration: Due to several accounts of Global Occult Coalition satellites also detecting SCP C01-2HL, it was agreed upon both parties to cooperate in the termination of SCP C01-2HL.

Addendum 3, Launch: All relevant Task Forces are ready for deployment.

Footnotes:  
[1]: This anomaly is an extension of an already existing anomaly, and has only been given its own document due to major differences not seen in the original anomaly or any other subsidiary instances.  
[2]: For more information on non-standard object classes and object class suffixes, please consult the SCiPNet Guide Hub for a comprehensive list of esoteric classes.  
[3]: Not to be confused with Mobile Task Force Alpha-1 "Red Right Hand".  
[4]: Orbital fleet, specialized in rapid movement.  
[5]: For more information on different scenarios, please consult the SCiPNet Guide Hub for a comprehensive list of K-Class scenarios.

* * *

**And your enemies closer.**

The fleet had just disengaged from FTL. The crew looked through the windows to see the mass of purple clouds up ahead. They were indeed the size of an entire galaxy, their miasma staining every bit of the universe they leaked onto, somehow managing to be darker than the universe itself. Dolls and teeth could be seen flying around in the clouds, all of them following close behind their leader.

Alone, even the Foundation's massive fleet would have trouble matching a threat this size. But the Foundation wasn't alone this time. This time, the orbital task force was accompanied by a rivaling fleet, just as massive. The Foundation's three arrows pointed inwards, and the Coalition's pentagram stood in front of the world. Cannons sang and Missiles screamed, projectiles flying through space and into the Nutcracker.

The Witch in question roared when a missile collided with its arm. Sensing their leader's anger, the minions rushed in, jousters ramming their lances into the explosive projectiles. Flying teeth spat out almonds and pecans, the seemingly harmless fruits ripped through the combined fleet's projectiles.

The fleet readied another volley, but not before the Witch retaliated. Footsoldiers leaped from the Nutcracker's city of darkness, and towards both fleets. Though the Foundation's point defense cannons were able to shoot down most of the spear-wielders, the Coalition was unable to stop many of the Footsoldiers from boarding their ships.

That was because they didn't need to. The Foundation may have better point defenses, but the Coalition had White Suits. Even with the disadvantage of holes in their ships, the Coalition white suits were able to easily hold their ground. Familiars were kicked out of the hull breaches, and into the range of Fleet shells, blown to tiny pieces of miasma which disintigrated.

"Attention All Units. Supplementary Operation 1 is now about to begin. Please evacuate the area."

Upon hearing the transmission, the two fleets retreated. It was a good timing, as both fleets needed to seal the holes in their ships. During the repairs, they watched as a giant transport ship warped into view. The ship was massive and had the symbol of OTF Stella-3. It approached the Nutcracker, and began to open its hangar.

The hangar revealed hundreds of small warheads and a single large one. All equipped with thrusters ready to propel them into the giant Witch. Once the hangar had fully opened up, the rocket engines activated. The warheads burst out of the ship's maw and the recreation of project legionnaire hurled toward the giant Nutcracker.

Teeth rammed into the warheads, trying to chew dents into the thick metal. The Witch roared in defiance, its lower (and only) jaw opening large enough to practically swallow the Omega Warhead. The collision came, a bright flash of light was seen by the distant fleet and the transport ship. The light faded, leaving behind only smoke and-

A giant tentacle piercing and rupturing the hull of the transport ship.

* * *

**Round Two.**

The ship exploded, thousands of charred organs flew in every direction. The Witch was not dead, it was angry.

There were various cracks on the Witch's skin, liquid miasma gushed out of the wounds. The Witch tore off its wooden shackles, and roared loud enough to be heard in space.

"Attention All Units. Please resume the attack until Supplementary Operation 2 is ready for deployment."

Without hesitation, the fleets rushed back in, the Foundation's flagship charged up its H.I.D cannons. In an instant, the Nutcracker's tentacles were torn in half by a bright-white beam. The Witch roared louder, its rage-filled scream now held a hint of pain.

The Witch called in more minions, hundreds, thousands. Teeth, Spear-bearers, Spear-bearers riding teeth, they were all flying out of the clouds. The Witch seemed to have realized that the annoying flies may be as lethal as wasps.

Shells and Almonds flew back and fourth, lead tore familiars apart, and nuts blew holes in hulls. The Coalition was not faring well, their White Suits could only take so many. It was at this moment that the Coalition thought to bring in their bigger guns. The Coalition Cruiser opened up its hangars, revealing massive humanoid machines.

Orange Suits.

The Ultra-Heavy Engagement Chassis flew out of the hangar, their metal fists connected with the non-existent jaws of the Jousters, knocking the familiars off of their mounts and leaving only vaporized stains.

Jet packs allowed the heavy suits to fly at unimaginable speeds, tossing cannon shells at teeth while avoiding the almonds that the teeth tried to retaliate with. And even the almonds that _did_ hit the orange suits were simply shrugged off, not even a dent appeared on their hulls.

The orange suits were no longer limited by their own weight, the lack of gravity in space allowed them to exert their full potential into every punch. Despite the Witch's seemingly infinite amount of minions, they were being pushed back, close enough for the orange suits and the assault ships to open fire on the Nutcracker itself.

But as they closed in, the Witch had re-sprouted its tendrils, and swiped.

Though many were able to get away, the tentacle had smashed dozens of ships and orange suits to tiny pieces of shrapnel. This was a problem, if the combined fleet got too close to the Witch, it would annihilate them with a swipe. If they were too far away, they couldn't concentrate their fire. And the Witch's constant movement made it difficult for them to keep an even distance.

Despite their superior weaponry and technology, the combined fleet was beginning to struggle. The support ships could only provide so much supply, while the Witch just simply always had more minions.

Suddenly, a transport ship even larger than the previous warped in.

"Attention All Units. Supplementary Operation 2 is now about to begin. Please evacuate the are-"

All of the Witch's minions began to converge towards the cruiser.

"Alert! The anomaly is targeting the ship, all units are to ignore previous command and instead escort the transport ship. The cargo cannot be destroyed!"

Indeed the Witch was weary of the large cargo ship, and began to float backwards.

The Foundation and the Coalition saw the change in behavior, and knew that the fate of the earth (and more importantly normalcy) may very well depend on the cargo within that ship. The fleet flew back in to make another stand.

The ships encircled the cruiser and made sure that not a single familiar could get through. The Witch roared, sending more teeth to chew at the fleet.

Spears and teeth alike crashed into the surrounding ships, explosions were seen left and right, but nothing ever came close to harming the transport ship.

As the fleet approached, the cargo ship slowly opened up its massive hangar, revealing an equally massive howitzer.

The full two hundred and fifty one metric tonnes of pure steel slowly aimed, ready to fire its unstable shot.

The nozzle of the molecular fission cannon glowed bright, and with a loud bang that would have ruptured ear-drums, Experimental Payload Beta-43 hurdled towards the Witch's already damaged face.

In a last ditch effort, the Nutcracker covered itself with as many teeth as it could, bracing itself for the impac-

* * *

Addendum 4: SCP C01-2HL has been reclassified.

* * *

**Site-01, Council Room.**

In the room, all thirteen overseers sat. Sweat trickled down many of their faces.

O5-13 asked a question. "So, what happened to the anomaly?"

O5-5 gave a confident smile and answered. "Complete Annihilation!"

O5-13 asked another question. "And, what happened to our fleet?"

O5-5's smile faded, he slumped down. "Complete Annihilation..."

Yet another question. "And, what happened to the _Coalition's_ fleet?"

And now with even less enthusiasm. "Complete...annihilation..."

A few members already had their faces buried in their hands. While this would be considered a (somewhat) acceptable loss from Foundation standards, the Coalition had different opinions about the treatment of human life.

Nervously, the fifth overseer speaks again. "B-but the cannon is still fine!"

"Mortimer."

"Forty-four Works like normal!"

"Mortimer!"

"Its practically untouch-"

"MORTIMER!"

The nervous overseer finally noticed the disappointment of the thirteenth.

"Regardless of SCP 044's state, the fact is that our potential relations with the Global Occult Coalition have been greatly soured due to your miscalculations of the cannon's range. And the biggest question that I personally have is why you didn't just teleport in there yourself and use 2501 to crush the damn anomaly!"

"Uh..."

"You're gonna die at least eight times for this."

"Ah fuck me."

* * *

**"Author"'s Note: So, I wasn't that familiar with the GOC and all I really know about Orange Suits comes from the field manual and a few tales I read. So uh, if I misrepresented the Coalition in this chapter, please tell me how to write them better I guess.**

**Anyway, reviews!**

**Guest: **I feel that Anderson Robotics would love the Lobotomy Corporation

**Indeed! From what I've seen from a few tales, Anderson and Lobotomy both specialize in putting brains into robots.**

**As always, here is the lineup list. If you don't find anything you like here, just remember that I'm relatively open to any suggestions.**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica.  
****Imscared.  
****Lobotomy Corporation.  
****Undertale.  
****Kantai Collection.  
****Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion.  
****RWBY. (all volumes complete)  
****Minecraft. (with mods)  
****Shinryaku Ikamusume.  
****Steven Universe.  
****Starcraft 1.  
****Starcraft 1, Broodwar Edition.  
****Starcraft 2.  
****We Need To Go Deeper.  
****Wander Over Yonder.**

**Up Next: Cross testing.**

**Yes, Next chapter is going to be the long awaited cross testing. In fact, it's not going to be the only chapter with cross testing, I'm thinking of having cross tests as a mini-series. Don't know how it'll work, but I'm sure I'll figure it out.**

**Sincerely, The "Author".**


	15. Special Crosstesting Procedures 1

**"Author"'s Note: This chapter isn't necessarily about crosstesting and more like a chapter just dedicated to SCPs in general. (also some worldbuilding because I want to do that too.)**

* * *

**Tests with SCP 978.**

Subject: SCP C02.  
Photographed Activity: Sitting on Director Malkovich's chair.  
Photo Result: No change.  
Note: _Well, that confirms the emotionless part I guess. _\- Doctor Goombriell.

Subject: SCP C01-2EL.  
Photographed Activity: Sitting in containment chamber, in a posture resembling prayer.  
Photo Result: Same result, but instance is surrounded by several other unidentified humanoids, also praying.  
Note: _Yet another religious anomaly._ \- Doctor Corporate.

Subject: Madoka Kaname.  
Photographed Activity: Unconscious in [REDACTED] medical bay.  
Photo Result: Subject is living happily with her friends and family, including a few instances of SCP C01.  
Note: _This thing works with sleeping people, interesting._ \- Doctor Goombriell.

Subject: SCP C01-2CH.  
Photographed Activity: Sitting in containment chamber.  
Photo Result: Subject is consuming a cheese cake.  
Note: _It nearly bit off my hands just to eat one, do we STILL need more proof that it likes cheese cakes?_ \- Doctor Unlucky.

Subject: SCP C12.  
Photographed Activity: Standing in its containment cell.  
Photo Result: The entire picture is obscured by corpses, all of which have been fused together, likely forming SCP C12.  
Note: _I can see why the Lobotomy Corporation didn't want this thing back. _\- Doctor Case.

Subject: SCP C01-2PA.  
Photographed Activity: Climbing on manifested string like structures.  
Photo Result: Setting has changed to resemble a class-room. SCP C01-2PA stands in the front desk. All other seats are occupied by human individuals, all of which appear to be controlled by string like structures.  
Note: _Definitely wouldn't want this thing to be my class representative._ \- Doctor Unlucky.

Subject: SCP C01-HA.  
Photographed Activity: Subject is unconscious, about to be de-anomalized with SCP 158.  
Photo Result: Subject is engaging in homosexual intercourse with Madoka Kaname.  
Note: _HOLY SHIT._ \- Doctor Goombriell.

* * *

**Doctor Goodman's note regarding SCP C01.**

As you all know, we here at Site-C01 have discovered that SCP 158 can be used to effectively de-anomalize the SCP C01 instances, as all their reality bending completely ceases once their souls are back in their bodies. As a matter of fact, after some amnestic treatment, we have already released several back into the public (Except for the one with the golden drills, she accidentally got decapitated during a botched transport attempt, and now we need to wait for her to regenerate, oh did I mention they can do that?) all we needed to do was just change the memories of their parents, and/or find people willing to adopt them.

Unfortunately we have a problem regarding an individual named "Madoka Kaname".

Ms Kaname herself is non-anomalous, she was just a civilian who got caught in the crossfire, (Well, at least that's what the higherups keep telling me.) and is currently being treated in the medical wards. However, an experiment conducted by Doctor [REDACTED] with Kant-Counters shows that she has abnormally high hume levels...sorta.

The term we're currently using is "Dormant Humes" where the hume levels aren't active, and uh...how should I explain it?

Okay here's a good analogy-

* * *

**Refined Incubation.**

Test 914-C02.  
Name: Doctor Goverman.  
Date: ██/██/████.

Total Items: Five instances of SCP C02. Designated SCP C02-21, -22, -23, -24 and -25. All instances have given their consent for the test and are aware of SCP 914's nature.

Input: SCP C02-21.  
Setting: Rough.  
Output: Organic slurry consisting of SCP C02-21's shredded flesh and blood, as well as crumpled golden nuggets assumed to be SCP C02-21's "rings". SCP C02-21 re-incarnated after test with no abnormalities.

Input: SCP C02-22.  
Setting: Coarse.  
Output: Organic components of SCP C02-22 that appear to have been surgically taken apart with all body parts being practically undamaged, as well as a golden cup that contained SCP C02-22's blood. Organic components did not liquify even when SCP C02-22 re-incarnated.

Input: SCP C02-23.  
Setting: 1:1.  
Output: A single instance of _felis catus _(Common House Cat). Instance displayed symptoms of extreme Albinism as well as unusual docility. SCP C02-23 did not re-incarnate. Further research is being done on the specimen.

Input: SCP C02-24.  
Setting: Fine.  
Output: A bowl of rice with two japanese _umeboshi_ plums and two _takuan_ pickles cut to resemble rings. DNA scans show the rice and the plums to have traces of SCP C02-24's flesh and blood. SCP C02-24 re-incarnated without problems.

Input: SCP C02-25.  
Setting: Very Fine.  
Output: [DATA EXPUNGED]. Specimen successfully captured after the conversion of several female security personnel into SCP C01 instances. The specimen in question lacks the ability to teleport and appears to have completely lost any sapient thought processes other than [REDACTED].

Note: _The coarse setting proved to be useful in understanding the biology of SCP C02 without the use of invasive surgery, as SCP C02 instances normally liquify when they die. The instance created from the very fine setting might also be useful if we want to turn some of our soldiers into powerful temporary thaumaturgists. _\- Doctor Goverman.

Note: _The experiments with this machine have proven to be quite intriguing. The meal created from Ni-Jyuu-YonBey's experiment was delicious. However it is unfortunate that Ni-Jyuu-SanBey has been completely disconnected from our network._ \- SCP C02-21.

* * *

**Doctor Goodman's note regarding SCP C01. (Continued)**

Okay, here's a good analogy.

Picture the deadly reality bender as a boulder falling from the sky and threatening to crush you. The boulder falls because it has a lot of Kinetic Energy (Humes).

Now imagine Ms Kaname as a boulder on the edge of a cliff. The boulder has no Kinetic Energy, so why should be worried? Well its because the boulder has Potential Energy (Dormant Humes), and if something like, lets say some wind were to push that boulder, all of that potential energy would turn into Kinetic Energy, causing it to fall.

What I'm trying to say is, we can't let Ms Kaname back into the public. We know that SCP C02 was the original catalyst for transforming her into an instance of SCP C01, and by extension, activating all of her Dormant Humes. Who's to say there aren't any other ways to trigger those Dormant Humes?

And we also have several other problems. We can't kill her, that would be violating ethics. We can't use SCP 2140 either since the alteration of time was actually the cause of her Dormant Humes and likely to make it worse, and because it would also be unethical.

Speaking of ethics, the Committee is in a state of panic because Ms Kaname is going to recover in a few days and they keep refusing to use the 239 treatment.

* * *

**Käse mit teurem Geschmack**

Test C01-2-1622  
Subjects: SCP C01-2CH. SCP 1622.  
Name: Doctor Bright.

Foreword: _The purpose of this test is to see if SCP 1622 is capable of affecting non-human subjects. SCP C01-2CH has been selected for this test due to its natural craving for cheese._\- Doctor Bright.

Note: _Bullshit, he just wants to see Charlotte get slapped in the face._ \- Doctor Carbon.

Procedure: A juvenile instance (Hereby referred to as "Subject") will be extracted from SCP C01-2CH's nest and-

* * *

Charlotte's containment chamber was home to not just the sweets witch herself, but also her familiars. Things had gotten easier for the familiars ever since they had been transported here. The facility was filled with despair, so much that they could probably live here until the heat death of the universe came. Unfortunately for them, their leader still craved that cursed yellow snack, and would not stop wanting it no matter how much despair she consumed.

A few weeks ago, it seemed that Charlotte got what she wanted. During that moment when she was playing (The men in white coats called it 'operant conditioning'), she caught a whiff of the smell. And like a shark smelling blood, Charlotte swam as fast as she could towards the source, terrifying the young man as he saw his cheese cake disappear, leaving only the after image of what might as well have been a missile.

Charlotte grew drunk from the flavor of the cake and did not resist the guards dragging her back to the room.

For a few hours she was satiated, groggily sitting in the center of the chamber like the harmless doll she pretended to be. However the high eventually wore off, and Charlotte went back to being her normal self.

Currently, a minion resembling a mouse was trying to find cheese, something it was never good at due to it being locked in a box (Most of its efforts consisted of desperately scratching on the wall).

It was at that moment when the front door opened. The mouse payed no attention to the people walking in. It had already marked 'Not-Cheese Stamps' onto them, and eventually stopped doing so when said men kept cleaning it off. The mouse sat idly as-

The mouse suddenly felt itself being picked up by the neck.

* * *

-and transported into the [DATA EXPUNGED] chamber until it fully matures.

* * *

Despite the mouse's struggling, it couldn't get itself free due to several humans holding it at the same time. The scientists rarely ever bothered with the familiars since the witches themselves could directly control them, and thus training the familiars was unnecessary.

The confused mouse was tossed into a small cage. Outside the cage were equally confused men in orange jumpsuits.

Suddenly, a strange gas was pumped into the room. The green gas had no effect on the mouse (Likely because it lacked a nervous system) but it was causing hysterical reactions from the orange men. The mouse could feel the intensified doses of despair being fed into its system. The mouse mutated and changed shape, non-existent bones crunched and snapped, a swirling black cocoon enveloped the mouse. After emerging from said cocoon, the mouse (now a doll) curiously looked at itself.

* * *

Subject is to be transported into Primary test chamber to be fed a chunk of SCP 1622.

* * *

The still disoriented doll was not given any time to get used to the fact that it now had arms, as the same armed men from earlier grabbed it out of the cage and brought it into yet another white room. (It could still hear the sobbing of the orange men, the fear gas still hasn't worn off).

The doll awkwardly tried to stand up. Still not used to its bipedal body, the doll kept stumbling around and was only able to get a good balance after four tries. It then saw something at the other side of the room.

_Cheese._

The doll quickly waddled towards it, stumbling a few times. The doll was excited at the prospect of finally finding the cheese that its leader so desire-

_Eat the Cheese._

What? That was strange, not once had the minion ever desired to consume the cheese for itself. It was probably just a symptom of its new form, the doll continued to waddle-

_Consume the Cheese._

The minion found itself becoming less focused on the thought of delivery, and more focused on the thought of what cheese tasted like. The doll stopped walking. It felt conflicted, all its life it only sought cheese to feed its leader, and yet its instincts were now betraying its original goal. It felt its loyalty slipping away, seeking cheese for a different reason.

_**VERBRAUCHEN SIE DEN KÄSE.**_

It was at that moment, the doll knew what to do. Its tiny little arms grabbed its own face, and began to pull. Slowly, the fabric making up its face started to fall apart, its true face tearing through the false one.

*_Snap_*

The worm bursted out of the small doll, its maw opened up to reveal shiny teeth. The worm swam towards the yellow chunk, opened up wide, and chomped.

* * *

Results: Upon consumption, [DATA EXPUNGED] resulting in total structural failure of left wall. Subject confirmed deceased as all physical components were vaporized.

Closing Statement: _Doctor Bright is no longer allowed to perform any experiments with SCP 1622. No, scratch that. He's not allowed to interact with SCP 1622 period. _\- O5-9.

* * *

**A series of Pestilences.**

Test 049-P  
Primary Subjects: SCP 049.  
Name: Doctor Fishhook.

Foreword: _This test is to determine how SCP 049 would react should it come into contact with subjects that have anomalous diseases. Additionally, SCP 049 is being provided with human subjects due to its good behavior._ \- Doctor Fishhook.

Procedure: SCP 049 will be provided with a human subject infected with a specific anomalous virus. In all tests, Security personnel and SCP 049 are to be equipped with Class-V hazard suits to prevent their own infection. However other procedures will be implemented should this prove to be insufficient with a specific subject.

* * *

The good doctor stood in his cell. Looking down at the last patient, a small rabbit.

It took quite some time, but his jailers had finally allowed him to experiment on a few infectees. This only sped up his research by a fraction, as he had gleaned nearly everything he could from animals, and they were practically useless now.

The rabbit stood up and began to hop around, acting as if it was perfectly natural to have hind legs where its ears should have been. A mechanical arm descended from the sealing, snatching up the rabbit and pulling it into some unknown place. The sounds of flames and shrieking gave the doctor a relatively good understanding of its fate. It did not matter, the rabbit was cured.

The doctor slumped down. Yes, 'Cured'. That was not necessarily the term he could use, after all, the Cure was still in its early stages. And unfortunately, the lack of human patients made it nearly impossible to make any progress with it. Considering his jailers attitude and influence by the Pestilence, it was likely the Cure would never be completed.

"SCP 049. You will be participating in a series of experiments utilizing human subjects. Please prepare for transportation."

Until today.

* * *

Subject 1: D-0490081.  
Preface: Subject is male and in early stages of SCP 008 infection and still retains life functions.

Result: SCP 049 asks D-0490081 several standard medical questions, and begins removing tools from its bag (With mild difficulty as its movement are slightly encumbered by the hazard suit). After preparation is finished, SCP 049 proceeds to terminate D-0490081 by touching his forehead. SCP 049 Continues to enact its standard 'Surgery' on D-0490081's corpse. Halfway through the procedure however, D-0490081 spontaneously reanimates, attempting to assault SCP 049. Instance is successfully terminated before any damage is done to SCP 049.

Note #1: SCP 049 remarks that it has "_Never had a self-curing patient before._" and expresses a desire to experiment on more SCP 008 subjects.

Note #2: _If_ _SCP 049 regards 008 victims to also be "Cured" Then it is imperative that SCP 049 and samples of SCP 008 must stay very far away from each other. _\- Doctor Fishhook.

Subject 2: D-0490161.  
Preface: Subject is male and in medium stages of SCP 016 infection. Subject has not been informed of SCP 049's anomalous properties.

Result: SCP 049 asks D-0490161 several standard medical questions. SCP 049 successfully terminates D-0490161 and converts them into SCP 049-2 without issue. Post-termination autopsy reveals no trace of SCP 016 remaining.

Note: _Let's try that again._ \- Doctor Fishhook.

Subject 3: D-0490162.  
Preface: Subject is female and in medium stages of SCP 016 infection. Subject is aware of SCP 049's anomalous properties as they have witnessed it during the [REDACTED] containment breach of Site-19.

Result: Subject became hysterical and attempted to leave the containment chamber. Subject's skin began developing several [REDACTED] patterns, previously unseen. SCP 049's touch appeared to have no effect on D-0490162. Realizing her immunity, D-0490162 began to laugh maniacally and attempted to physically assault SCP 049. Subject was restrained by security personnel.

Note #1: SCP 049 expressed severe discomfort after the test and requested to halt any more tests temporarily, request has been granted.

Note: #2: _I have never seen SCP 049 look so terrified. The Class-D __will be preserved for research. _\- Doctor Fishhook.

Subject 4: D-0490201.  
Preface: Subject is male and in late stages of SCP 020 infection. Subject is highly sociable due to SCP 020's anomalous effects.

Result: SCP 049 appears to still express mild discomfort from previous test, despite being given an entire week to recover. When testing is about to begin, SCP 049 refuses to participate, remarking "_Please wipe that mold off! Can't a doctor do his work cleanly?_" Camera footage shows D-0490201's face and chest to be completely obscured by SCP 020.

Note: _SCP 049 is capable of seeing SCP 020. Interesting. _\- Doctor Fishhook.

Subject 5: SCP 035.  
Preface: [TEST DENIED ON ORDER OF O5 COUNCIL]

Note: _What the hell? Who even requested this?_ \- Doctor Fishhook.

Subject 6: D-0490591.  
Preface: Subject is female and 60% of their body mass has been converted into SCP 059-1. Equipment has been temporarily upgraded with graded-Z laminate shielding to protect all individuals from the 'Delta Radiation' emitted by D-0490591.

Result: SCP 049 refused to participate in the experiment.

Closing Statement: Following the recent tests throughout this month, SCP 049 has grown increasingly uncomfortable with the test subjects, and is now completely refusing to participate in any more testing.

* * *

The good doctor sat in his cell, utterly defeated.

While the patients that were given to him did indeed have the Pestilence, they always had something else as well.

The first patient spontaneously cured themselves during the treatment, as if they never needed his help in the first place. This was fine, it was good to know there was a naturally occurring Cure.

But the third patient had somehow resisted his Cure, via some strange arcane symbols that had formed on her skin. Her terrified expression turned into one of sadistic glee as she tried to attack him, pupils dilating and growing bloodshot. He needed to take a break after that.

The sixth patient was terrifying, the Pestilence had mingled with some sort of strange fungus, half of the patients face had been taken over by the strange rotting blue glow. The patient smiled and insisted he join them in the 'Blue Glow of Heaven'.

This was not what he asked for when he requested human subjects. It seems his jailers had a twisted sense of humor.

He would not give up on his Cure, he just needed a break right now. But that smug statement from Doctor Fishhook irritated him to Alagadda's end.

"You are free to test on more human subjects any time you want Oh-Four-Nine. Just ask!"

* * *

**"Author"'s Note: Ugh, what time is it? Oh...1:13...fucking perfect.**

**Sorry it took a week just to post this chapter, I was trying to read into the hanged king mythos since I wanted to learn more about SCP 049 and SCP 035's relationship, but unfortunately I found next to nothing.**

**Reviews!**

**JaphetSkie: **I'd prefer if the answer to "Does the Black Moon howl?" is "Only when waning", though. On the other hand, nice update!

**Fun fact, there are multiple answers to "Does the Black Moon howl?" and all of them are correct.**

**Frescko: **The Type-Moon universe would be cool, seeing how the GOC and Foundation react to The Clock Tower, Holy Grail Wars, Dead Apostles, ect. Here's a suggestion for the storyline: the GOC, Clock Tower, and Foundation worked together to build Chaldea. Having a Cold War going on between each faction trying to win over each heroic spirit while the Beasts threaten humanity

**I've never heard of the type moon universe until I saw your review. I just took a look at it and all I can say is uh...be patient. The universe appears to be a complete clusterfuck, and is absolutely massive. I'm doing some research right now, currently watching Fate/Zero as well as a recap of the Visual Novel (Otherwise known as the hentai). And I would greatly appreciate it if you gave me some specifics, Do you want me to write about the original Fate series? One of the AU's? All of them?**

**Guest: **I feel this would have been a great opportunity to utilize SCP-2117 if you were going for a space battle.

Also, you're right, the Coalition despite being the most anti-paranormal group out there is the most pro-human group, so they would not take the losses too well. Situations like this allowed for events like SCP-2238 to happen.

**Sorry, I haven't gotten a chance to read about SCP 2117 or any of the Black Rabbit mythos. Thanks for telling me about it though!**

**Anyway, here is the lineup list. Once again, not mandatory that you pick from here, blah blah blah.**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica.  
****Imscared.  
****Lobotomy Corporation.  
****Undertale.  
****Kantai Collection.  
****Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion.  
****RWBY. (all volumes complete)  
****Minecraft. (with mods)  
****Shinryaku Ikamusume.  
****Steven Universe.  
****Starcraft 1.  
****Starcraft 1, Broodwar Edition.  
****Starcraft 2.  
****We Need To Go Deeper.  
****Wander Over Yonder.  
****Double King.  
****Yoglabs. (Minecraft)**

**Its late, so uh, good night everyone.**

**Sincerely, The "Author".**


	16. Ominous

**"Author"'s Note: Several portions of this chapter have been re-written due to them being rushed, lazy, and overall just bad. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

...

...SCiPNet Terminal online. Please enter command.

...Access Document_C12.

...The following Document is Level 2/C12 Classified.

...Please input your credentials or log in to confirm your clearance level.

...jcase(a)foundation_scp | FailSafesAreImportant

...Level 3 Clearance accepted. Logging in.

...

...Loading Document_C12...

...

...Welcome, Doctor Case.

...

SCP Foundation.  
Secure, Contain, Protect.

Item #: SCP C12.  
Clearance Level 2: Restricted  
Code Name: Ball of smiling corpses.

Object Class: Necrotic Object.  
Esoteric Class: Not Applicable.  
Suffix Class: Doctrina-Exsequi-Provisi.

Containment Class: Safe.  
Disruption Class: Keneq.  
Risk Class: Danger.

Special Containment Procedures: SCP C12 is contained in a reinforced Class-III Biohazard containment cell, it is to be relocated to a temporary cell every week to clean the old one. Corpses, or live persons with any injuries must not be near the containment cell. Should SCP C12 become hostile, non-combat personnel are to focus on removing all human corpses from the vicinity, while security personnel are to open fire and terminate SCP C12 until it dissapears and reincarnates inside its containment cell. In the event that SCP C12 reincarnates in a location other than its containment cell, site personnel are to contact Mobile Task Force Tempest-2 "Storm Chasers" to enact 'Containment Protocol-Respawn-Block'.

Description: SCP C12 is a large spherical mass of human carrion matter, with a large gaping maw on the top, and two avian legs on the lower region. The matter making up SCP C12 is always colored in a dark brown hue consistent with [REDACTED] decay, apart from regions resembling facial features, which are always colored white. SCP C12 is animate and docile, and will often times contently sit or sleep in its containment chamber. If SCP C12 is near a human corpse or an injured person however, it will become hostile and attempt to orally consume any nearby human corpses [1]. If SCP C12 manages to consume █ human corpses, [DATA EXPUNGED]. The only known way to stop its hostility is to terminate it via physical trauma or incineration [2], upon which it will cease all movements and persist for ██ seconds before evaporating. SCP C12 will rematerialize inside its containment cell in a docile state.

Addendum C12.1, Discovery: SCP C12 appeared when [INFORMATION RESTRICTED TO LEVEL 4 OR HIGHER] experienced an electrical malfunction of unknown origin, resulting in the manifestation of SCP C11. Upon which SCP C12 emerged from SCP C11 in its hostile state, and succeeded in [REDACTED] before current containment procedures were established [3]. It is theorized that SCP C11's exit point was the former containment chamber of SCP C12, built by GoI-C11: Lobotomy Corporation. Said Group of Interest has denied all offers of returning the anomaly.

Addendum C12.2, Respawning: SCP C12's mechanisms for the location it reincarnates in is largely unknown, but it is hypothesized to be roughly equivalent to the time spent in said area. (Example: SCP C12 reincarnates in location A when terminated. SCP C12 breaches containment from location A and sits in location B for a long time. SCP C12 will now reincarnate in location B whenever it is terminated.)

Addendum C12.3, "Enkephalin": When SCP C12 responds positively to external stimuli [4], a green liquid is secreted from all orifices on its body [5]. While this substance is similar to the Enkephalin Pentapeptide [6] produced in human bodies, several attributes cause this fluid to deviate from its non-anomalous counterpart. The substance has been temporarily designated SCP C12-E.

Addendum C12.4, Plural: Interviews with the inhabitants of SCP C11-1 suggest that other anomalies that share attributes with SCP C12 exist. Potential revision of file is under consideration [7].

Footnotes:  
[1]: SCP C12 targets only human corpses, and will ignore non-human entities unless provoked.  
[2]: Only physical termination methods are viable. SCP C12 has shown an unusual resistance to cognitohazardous and memetic attacks.  
[3]: ██ casualties.  
[4]: SCP C12 responds well to being fed, and curiously mild physical trauma, responses documented to be similar to human masochism.  
[5]: The facial regions on SCP C12 will 'smile' when this action is being done.  
[6]: For more information on Enkephalin, please consult Wikipedia.  
[7]: _Oh come on! This is the fourth time I rewrote this damn thing!_ \- Doctor Lee.

* * *

**?**

Note: Site-C11.

Aliases: Containment Site-C11, Provisional Site-56 (Formerly).

Summary: New foundation building. Used to contain a machine that could erase memories(?). Now has some kind of portal to another world, specifics unknown, need to investigate further.

Threat: Unknown threat (high maybe?), security looks tight.

Interest: WingDings told me there might be some interesting tech on other side of the portal. Said I should either seize it or destroy it, really powerful stuff. Interest is mostly just out of curiosity though, have nothing much to do. I think I'll go investigate Site-C01 after this.

* * *

**Containment Site-C11.**

After some testing with D-Class, the Foundation was able to confirm that it was safe to traverse through the mirror and back without the spontaneous shutdown of vital life functions. (We're looking at you SCP 1437). Thus, Cloie took initiative to step through the mirror and talk to the researchers directly.

Although they had gotten used to the metal wing and the glowing teal veins of Cloie's skin, they were still unsettled when seeing her up close. Regardless, their negotiations continued, and over the last few weeks, the Foundation and the Corporation got to know each other better. Both groups would send some people through to take a peak at the other side, and come back talking about the differences in technology and philosophy.

Of course they would always be confused by the differences they would find with each other. The Foundation had something called an 'Ethics Committee', the closest thing Lobotomy had to that was a 'Welfare' Department managed by an apathetic robotwho also had a coffee addiction. Not to mention that the Foundation seemed to care very little about utilizing their contained anomalies and focused more on just keeping them for the sake of keeping them.

Speaking of containment, Lobotomy was bad at it.

_Very_ Bad at it.

Lobotomy would cease communications at spontaneous times, and what little the Foundation got to see out of the portal was often filled with screaming, blood, explosions, dragons, or all of the above. This was so problematic for communications that the Foundation was even considering to offer help, mainly by re-enforcing Lobotomy's containment methods. It would be convenient as Site-C11 was already planning to upgrade its own security anyway.

* * *

**?**

Discovered a flaw with the security cameras and was able to sneak into Site-C11 (Looks like recently constructed Foundation sites have a hard time getting their cameras to pan correctly, should keep this in mind when visiting newly built sites). This dusty broom closet is a surprisingly good hiding spot, provided the janitor doesn't keep struggling. (NOTE: Bring stronger sedatives next time, these janitors are on steroids).

Still trying to memorize the patrol routes of guards walking by, I think they have a rotation period of a few minutes before a long lunch break. I'll need to nab a sandwich if I pass through the cafeteria any time soon, forgot to eat earlier.

* * *

**Site-43 Spatial Anomaly Wing, Test Chamber 14.**

SCP 2371-1-847

Foundy Honey.

I never wished to intrude upon your privacy, but I just could not help my own inquisitive nature, and I have ended up witnessing your many activities with Lobotomy!

I understand you have a tendency to interact with other inferior groups, for I have seen your rough relationship with Coalition and your attempts to make amends with their barbaric methods (Disgusting aren't they?), and your many friendly encounters with the tiny Unit of Unusual Incidents (You two are so cute together!). But when I see your..._Intimacy _with Lobotomy, I...pardon me. I can't help but feel jealous.

Its all so similar to all those years ago, when you tried to propose to Prometheus, with your titanium ring of advanced containment procedures. I personally witnessed your heart break when Prometheus refused, my own heart ached as well when seeing you hurt. In the end, Prometheus realized their mistake too late, and succumbed to internal organ failure known as a facility-wide breach, their cells devoured by many other groups including yourself.

But when I see you trying to propose yet again, this time to Lobotomy I just...

...

Are we still something special Foundy? Even if Lobotomy ends up accepting your proposal, it won't be...it won't be the same as what we have right now will it? You won't forget about me right?

I'm sorry if I sound clingy, I'm just worried.

Sincerely, Outis.

* * *

**?**

Managed to get near the "SCP C11". No one here's noticed me yet, they think I'm just another researcher taking notes. Currently observing their interview with a woman named "Cloie", has a weird creepy wing sticking out her back, pretty standard scp stuff. She's standing near the portal, and is talking to a guy named "Doctor Lee", looks like they've gotten familiar with each other. Sandwich is pretty good (NOTE: Take more sandwiches, foundation makes the best ones). Lee's telling Cloie about something, can't hear but I can't get closer either.

Oh, Cloie's jumping back into the portal, looks like you can just hop through.

* * *

**Records Department, O-06-20's containment unit.**

Sitting in it's containment unit, 'Nothing There' was practicing movement with its newly grown body.

It had become clear throughout the month that wearing the skin of others was never going to pay off. But during its many escapes, 'Nothing' studied the way humans looked, their shapes, their expressions.

'Nothing' looked at the mirror and observed its face. It looked human enough, there was skin where muscle would normally be, and the mouth wasn't grossly out of proportion. The mass of muscle making the hair looked normal too, but that one extra eye under its right eye wouldn't do. It brought its fingers towards its face and dug in, flesh squelched in resistance, but the eye eventually came loose and was tossed into the decaying pile near the shape shifter.

It was troublesome that 'Nothing There' had to expel much of its flesh to shrink into a human form, but it got used to the pain of twisting its own body parts a very long time ago. The empty eye socket slowly closed up, and melded into skin. Now its face looked a little more natural.

It then tried to speak, but all that came out was a gurgle. A loud crunch came from the creature's neck, signifying its attempt to fix its malformed vocal cords. Blood was coughed out, each time with a strained noise resembling a trembling voice.

"I..."

It finally managed to get out, the raspy voice was still inhuman and carried a gurgle of blood.

"Am..."

This time with a slightly higher pitch, and less gurgling.

"A..."

The voice was getting clearer now, rising in pitch once more.

"Human..."

The voice was now indistinguishable from that of an average person.

Seemingly content with its current voice, the creature looked at the surveillance camera. When it knew the Manager wasn't watching, it stumbled towards the door, bits of blood still dripping out of the mouth-shaped hole on its face. It lifted up a hand, the fingers began to sharpen, getting thinner and thinner until it could fit in between the edges of the door. The humanoid pushed its fingers in, and slowly began to pry the door open, very slowly.

It peaked through, and saw there were people in the corridor. These people were just Clerks, not Agents. As it went to close the door however, it caught sight of a Clerk that had noticed its peeking. The Clerk was shivering, staring fearfully at the eyes in-between the cracks of the door.

"Shhh..."

The creature said, before shutting the door completely.

* * *

**?**

Okay, just hopped through the portal, didn't get noticed, good.

Glad the "Lobotomy" guys have so many of these "Office Workers" here, really easy to blend into.

The place is yellow and has a sandy texture to it, weird. Just had a peak inside one of the containment units, these doors aren't even slightly sturdy enough to keep the monsters in, its like it was designed that way on purpose.

WingDings gave me a map of the place so I should be able to get around. Oops, spilled a bit of the sandwich.

* * *

**Facility X-394, Manager's Office.**

X sat at his chaotic desk, the only thing on it that was even remotely visually appealing being the cactus a certain employee gave to him. The Manager stared at the texture of the cactus's prickly surface, as if his frustrated eyes would expel all of his negative emotions into a physical form so disgusting that the cactus would decide to sprout a flower just to calm him down.

The cactus never bore a flower however. Adding injury to insult, the cactus had pricked him a few times when the Manager attempted to navigate his spider fingers across the desk in their journey to walk across the messy desk-web in order to find the...

Oh, there it is!

The spider fingers hopped up and snatched the document, taking the time to rest after their long journey while the arms lifted them up. The document was given to X by Cloie a few minutes ago. Apparently Cloie got the documents from a researcher from the Foundation, who was ordered to give those documents to Cloie by the facility's site director, who got authorization after extensive review from the Anomalous Relations and Negotiations Committee, which intern was allowed to conduct said review by order of the O5 Counc-

Wait wait wait, where did all this information come from? What's the 'Oh Five' Council?

That line of thought was interrupted by another gentle prick from the cactus, something that should have been impossible considering how far away it was. Far away as in as far as one could place the cactus on such a tiny yet chaotic desk. It was a miracle how the nimble thing hadn't collapsed from the weight of all the paperwork and fidget spinners.

Before the document could get lost in the endless dark depths of his desk, the Manager quickly skimmed through it, roughly at the same speed of his fists smashing into the restart button whenever WhiteNight decided to escape. X had gotten quite good at reading through articles fast, especially after that incident where he was reading something with the entire audio system deactivated, causing him to slowly read through a deep and interesting story while completely oblivious to his employee's screams for help.

Angela told him that it was a 'glitch'. Something that for some odd reason appeared more often whenever the mortality rate of the employees dropped too low; Angela was suspiciously never present during these times. X didn't want a repeat of that horrible (though he had to admit: comical) incident, so he opted to start reading faster.

It paid off, as X had finished reading the document, letting it loose from his hands and plunging it into the vast ocean of his desk. The document was a request to improve Lobotomy's containment procedures. Apparently, the sudden losses of communications that occurred whenever X had to deal with an Ordeal or needed to suppress one of the three magical girls was so frequent, and so annoying, that the Foundation was actually considering assistance just so they would be uninterrupted during their communications.

There were several proposals on the paper, ranging from just reinforced containment doors that were actually strong enough to stop a malfunctioning kitchen robot, to ceiling mounted turrets that would automatically aim and fire on any maggots that spontaneously bursted out of the cold floor. The Manager knew that Angela would never accept any proposals that would slow down the production of energy, _especially ones that prolong the lives of employees_. Even if Angela would 'accept' these conditions, she would likely do something that caused the turrets to 'accidentally' miss their targets and render an employee too wounded to fight a small maggot.

X wanted more time to think, but his heart sank when he saw a monitor displaying the words 'Day 45'.

The Head was coming

* * *

**"Author"'s Note: _To be continued..._**

**I want to apologize for my sloppiness lately. I promise I'll try not to rush a chapter again.**

**Reviews.**

**Guest: **You did it! You mad lad, you actually did it! You used 049 with all the different virus scps. This creates so much potential for the future.

**I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm planning to do more with those crosstests in the future, if you have any suggestions please tell me.**

**Guest: **Funnily enough, 049 is actually a really nice guy who actually wants to help people. He just has no clue what he's doing.

**SCP 049-J greatly emphasizes this. It would be hilarious if there was no 'pestilence' and 049 was just clueless.**

**Guest: **I like how one of the big things the Foundation always gets called out on is how they go through d-class lives so easily while the Corporation goes through employees like toilet paper even more than the Foundation and never get called out on it.

**Lore wise, Lobotomy is much worse than the Foundation. In terms of game play though, treating your employees like D-Class is actually a really bad idea. If you're unlucky you could get softlocked.**

**FanBoy01: **This needs work.

**I hope this re-write was slightly better than the last version. Once again, sorry for rushing.**

**Lineup list, we have a few new entries this time.**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica.  
****Imscared.  
****Lobotomy Corporation.  
****Undertale.  
****Kantai Collection.  
****Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion.  
****RWBY. (all volumes complete)  
****Minecraft. (with mods)  
****Yoglabs. (Minecraft)****  
****Shinryaku Ikamusume.  
****Steven Universe.  
****Starcraft 1.  
****Starcraft 1, Broodwar Edition.  
****Starcraft 2.  
****We Need To Go Deeper.  
****Wander Over Yonder****  
****Fate/Zero. (Kinda sorta, still very confused on a lot of parts)  
Elfen Lied. (A _very_ old anime)  
****Portal 1.  
Portal 2.  
Metroid 1, Zero Mission Edition.  
Metroid 2, Return of Samus Edition.  
Metroid 3, Super Metroid Edition.  
Metroid 4, Fusion Edition.  
Hollow Knight. (Silksong Pending)  
**

**Thank you for reading.**


	17. A price of silence

**District 12.**

The sky is blue.

No one knew where this myth came from. After all, when you look up its obvious that there's only ever been clouds. Clouds, tons and tons of gray clouds, like millions of spider webs that were all clipping through each other, they covered everything. But surely there had to be something more? If there were always clouds, then how could the myth of a sky come into being?

Unfortunately for the nameless civilian, his questions would have to be answered in the after-life. As he found a steaming hot blade was emerging from his chest. Before his brain-cells could even begin to contemplate whether the steam naturally came from the blade or if it was caused by his evaporating blood, the mercenary had already pulled it back out and let him succumb to blood loss.

* * *

**?**

Still investigating.

It seems the facility is split into nine different departments (none of which are the containment department for some reason). Each one appears to be controlled by a robot. Appearances vary, but they are usually box shaped, have one glowing eye, and have black bendy limbs. Strangely enough, the middle department is controlled by two (both of which are named Tiphereth). Might be because the department is larger than the others?

I still haven't found the machine WingDings was talking about.

* * *

**District 12.**

After letting the blade clean itself off, the one-eyed mercenary continued walking and looked up ahead to see the squad leader. A very large man-shaped creature, at least ten feet tall, wearing a business suit. Its entire head was covered by a helmet resembling a burlap sack, a mechanical syringe-like device was permanently stuck into it, containing a strange green liquid. Its left arm was replaced by a massive mechanical gauntlet. The sturdy gauntlet's fingers looked like rusty knives, crooked yet sharp. Many wires connected the gauntlet to the creature's helmet, resembling a nervous system trailing up to the brain stem. Two more syringes were on it, a blue one on the shoulder, and an orange one on the elbow.

The not-human humanoid was walking towards a distant 'structure' that resembled a crater more than anything. Said not-man was being followed by four other figures.

The first figure resembled a robot more than a human, his glowing red eye being the only visible facial feature behind his foggy glass helmet. The rest of his body was covered in a dark metallic armor, tinted red as if he had been swimming in all the blood he had spilled, which was preposterous, it was _obviously_ just rust. The Red Fixer trotted along clumsily, his metal boots making loud clanking sounds on the old concrete.

The second figure was angelic in appearance, complete with a glowing halo, gold and blue lining her white armor, and a massive cannon mounted on her back (Cannons are commonly seen on most religious figures). Her two braids sat unmoving on her shoulders, as any form of wind that may have existed was gone in the modern ages of the Wings. The White Fixer slowly floated along, the facade on her chestplate and weapon stared eerily without expression.

The third figure's eyes were a bright amber yellow, glowing beams seemed to penetrate the endless darkness of the streets. Those two lamp-eyes were a stark contrast to the rest of the man's clothing, which were composed of loose bandages and tight belts, but mostly just layers and layers of black feathers. The Black Fixer stumbled along lazily, slightly cramped from carrying the weight of his massive hammer.

The fourth figure wore a business coat and a fancy fedora, the expensive attire was accompanied by the sets of golden buttons and chains. He carried along a briefcase on one hand, pistol on the other, both of them having glowing cyan lines streaking through them. The man took no pleasure in his work, and only cared about getting the job done quickly. The Pale Fixer casually walked across the cold pavement, as if it were any other warm office environment.

Eventually, the five entities reached their destination. They looked down, and scrutinized what appeared to be an artificial crater. With several rings of metal, and a large vertical line that implied to be some sort of hatch.

"So...there's a place down there? How are we even gonna get in?" The Black Fixer's remark was not an unreasonable question. After all, the ground appeared completely devoid of any entrances and the mercenaries were not told to bring any digging equipment.

The tall figure with the Claw answered by pulling out a set of five devices and handing four of them to each of the Fixers.

"We are going to teleport in there?" The Pale Fixer asked, recognizing the device given to him.

The tall figure answered again, verbally this time. "Correct, but only under specific conditions. L Corporation is fitted in a special displacement field that prevents any unregistered external entities from entering the facility via teleportation." Displacement fields were common knowledge among high members of the Wings. Ever since W Corporation invented teleporters, the Wings quickly needed to develop countermeasures against any rivals that would attempt to raid them. "However, every so often, the facility experiences what is assumed to be a large scale Qliphoth meltdown. This meltdown will fluctuate in severity, with the larger occurrences appearing around Dawn, Noon, Dusk, and especially Midnight. During these meltdowns, the facility's displacement field seems to ironically...get displaced. Allowing foreign entities -_in this case, us_\- to teleport in."

"Unfortunately," The not-man continued. "It is past Midnight. To be more precise, it was Midnight exactly thirty seconds ago." It paid no mind to the collective groans of the four Fixers.

* * *

**?**

The containment rooms are equipped with some kind of fabricator. I just saw one produce a sword before it got sucked into a pipe. I guess that's where Agents get their weapons. Just called WingDings and he confirmed that these weren't the machines he was talking about. Not surprised, Foundation already has anomalous weapons.

Speaking of weapons. Those cameras look like they have guns attached to them. Even more worrying, I think they might have noticed me, and are giving me angry glares as I write th-

* * *

**Facility X-394, Information Department.**

*_Bang_*

A surprisingly underwhelming gunshot was heard within the purple department. The unknown figure looked to his left and saw that the wall now had a person-sized scorch mark. He looked back at the camera and saw it was reloading what was likely an anti-matter bullet. Reflexively, the background character put the note back into his backpack and began to run.

*_Bang_*

He looked behind himself to see the last glimpses of a human-sized black sphere with purple outlines. The sphere shrank and evaporated within seconds. Now that the unimportant entity's suspicions were confirmed, he began to ran at an even faster speed, almost attracting the attention of the other clerks. That was fine, none of the higher ups ever seemed to care about what the clerks had to say.

*_Bang_*

The person-thing was glad that his properties were working better than usual. Even if his end goal was to be rid of said property, being inconsequential had its quirks. The human-sized singularities kept appearing wherever the cameras shot, which was often times right behind or right in front of where the person was fleeing to.

*_Bang_*

The not-relevant person made a soundless scream as they clutched the area where their arm used to be. They had gotten sloppy and were unable to dodge the singularity . Trying to end the chase quickly, they searched around and saw-

*_Bang_*

A vent! No-one-in-particular realized. He rushed faster than his pitch black legs could physically take them (Likely breaking a few bones in the process), and began unscrewing the grate, only stopping to dodge the black-hole bullets.

*_Bang_*

Once the grate was pulled away, the insignificant entity jumped in like water rushing down the drain. Narrowly avoiding the singularity that was shot at their legs.

* * *

**Facility X-394, Manager's Office.**

Angela observed the figure jump into the ventilation shaft. Her face still baring the neutral frown that was the epitome of indifference.

If she was a human, Angela would have been embarrassed at her inability to correctly execute the intruder (Considering that her aim was better than the Manager's could ever hope to be). But Angela couldn't deny the fact that something was interfering with her judgement.

_Ignore him. He's just another clerk._

Somewhere in the depths of her processors, Angela kept getting a nagging feeling that what she was doing was pointless. That the clerk she was trying to kill was just that, a clerk. An insignificant number within a massive ocean of numbers. And every attempt she tried to store data about the person, the data kept being relocated to the 'junk' section.

Angela pondered why she kept thinking that this clerk was irrelevant. After all, it was obvious that this person was an invader from the 'SCP Foundation' that the Manager was so insistent in talking to. But no matter how hard she tried, she kept feeling that this clerk was unimportant to anything that was happening.

Angela sighed. What was she doing anyway? She should have disposed of the Manager the very moment there was a deviation from the script.

She would have to think about this later. It was time for the Manager to open up the Architecture Department.

* * *

**District 12.**

Five figures sat around a campfire. All in varying positions.

The Claw-wielder sat with its legs crossed. Not seeming to care that the front part of its body was getting a bit too warmer than the parts facing away from the campfire. It silently observed it's internal clock, waiting for the moment to begin its attack on the underground facility. It occasionally opened up a holographic panel with its gauntlet to recalibrate it's vital organs.

The Red Fixer was curled up on the ground like a fetus that had been taken out of the womb too soon. He was snoring comfortably into the cold hard dirt like a warm blanket despite still wearing all his heavy armor.

"I guess the walk took a lot out of him." The Black Fixer remarked, slumping down on a log and warming his gloves on the campfire. Indeed, it was frustrating for the entire squad to sneak into the Nest without any of the guards noticing. Stealth wasn't exactly the specialty of the four Fixers, and neither was long distance travel.

"Eh, could have been worse." The White Fixer said, her voice still coated with enthusiasm. "Here, have a marshmallow." She offered. The Black Fixer hadn't even noticed what the White Fixer was roasting over the campfire. Eagerly, the Black Fixer took it.

While the Black Fixer was busy trying to find an opening in his many layers of bandages, the White Fixer observed her colleagues. The Pale Fixer was sleeping like the red one, but rather than on the cold soil, he was using a king-sized sleeping bag that shouldn't have been able to fit in his briefcase. Said sleeping bag was black, and covered with expensive jewelry.

_Showoff._

The White Fixer gave an inaudible 'Hmph' and changed her attention to the figure with the mechanical gauntlet. She was fascinated by the technology used by the Head, and always wanted to know more about the history the many Wings.

"Hey, Mister Claw? You know a lot about the Head right? Could you tell me what it was called before it became a Wing?"

The Clawed figure turned its head toward the White Fixer. Those that were still awake could literally hear the gears in the creature's head turn.

"Prior to becoming the leader of the Wings. The Head went by the title of 'Microsoft'."

The White Fixer gave a surprised smile. She didn't expect the Claw to actually answer her question, considering the fact that Fixers were often hired specifically do to their attitude of not caring about anything other than the paycheck.

"Hey Brad, can you believe the Head used to have a cute name like 'Micro-Soft'? Its like the polar opposite of what they've become...uh...Brad?" The White Fixer noticed that the Black Fixer wasn't answering. When she checked, she realized that he had fallen asleep some time after he had consumed the marshmallow.

The White Fixer supposed it was getting late enough, so she settled down on the log as well.

* * *

**Facility X-394, Manager's Office.**

X sat at his desk once again. Anxiety physically dripped out of him in the form of cold oily sweat.

Angela had oh-so-graciously denied the Foundation's offer to reinforce the containment doors, as well as any other plans they may have had. This was to be expected, as the Manager personally witnessed what happened when Daniel proposed using machines for Aleph and Waw class abnormalities.

And earlier today, X had just spoken with his shattered reflection, Abel.

It was the same conversation he had a hundred times. It was about the many wonders/horrors of Cogito, how Carmen had tried to 'cure' the world's 'infection' with it. He heard it all, and didn't bother listening to it, not even the recording of Benjamin's last moments as Angela turned him into a Sephirah.

And now, the Manager was staring at the ominous white words on the blood red background that displayed 'PROOF' followed by 'Suppress the white midnight + Energy Refinement'.

X sighed. He had done this before, he could do it again.

X pressed the 'Core Suppress' button, and listened to the familiar blaring alarms of the Second Trumpet.

* * *

**?**

Barely managed to escape those turret-cameras.

It to█k out my entire█arm, regrowing th█t is going to be real pa█nful. (Shit, █ts dripping!)

The goo█ news is that I █ound the machine that Wing█ings was talking about. It has █████

Ugh, stupid blood.

Right, as I was writing- the machine's called the TimeTrack2 Engine or something like that, and judging by the functions displayed on it, it can reverse or control time to some degree.

Given the damage this thing could cause to the timelines, I definitely need to destroy this. Heck, I might need to stay on this world a little longer to make sure similar technology doesn't get created.

* * *

**Facility X-394, Manager's Office.**

The Manager pressed the worn button on his keyboard, and when nothing happened, a fear ran through him like the first time WhiteNight breached containment.

"Uh...Angela? Why can't I pause?"

* * *

**"Author"'s Note: _To be concluded..._**

**Not much to say this time, lets cut to the reviews.**

**Guest: **Much better chapter

**Thanks, I needed that.**

**Lineup List, new entries again.**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica.  
****Imscared.  
****Lobotomy Corporation.  
****Undertale.  
****Kantai Collection.  
****Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion.  
****RWBY. (all volumes complete)  
****Minecraft. (with mods)  
****Yoglabs. (Minecraft)****  
****Shinryaku Ikamusume.  
****Steven Universe.  
****Starcraft 1.  
****Starcraft 1, Broodwar Edition.  
****Starcraft 2.  
****We Need To Go Deeper.  
****Wander Over Yonder****  
Elfen Lied.  
****Portal 1.  
Portal 2.  
Metroid 1, Zero Mission Edition.  
Metroid 2, Return of Samus Edition.  
Metroid 3, Super Metroid Edition.  
Metroid 4, Fusion Edition.  
Hollow Knight. (Silksong Pending)  
****Darling in the FranXX.  
How not to summon a demon lord.  
**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Sincerely, The "Author".**


	18. Fourth Trumpet

**"Author"'s Note: Despite all of my efforts, I still find myself inexplicably rushing chapters and posting them without thinking them through. This chapter was originally a crossover with Overlord, but it wasn't up to my standards. I promise I'll do Overlord in the future, just not for this chapter.**

**As an apology, I'd like to present to you my longest chapter yet, and possibly the longest chapter I'll ever write.**

* * *

**Facility X-394.**

A few minutes ago, Angela was busy calming down the Manager's panic attacks when he realized that he had somehow lost the ability to pause, speed up time, slow down time, or restart the day. Angela calmly examined the issue and found that deep within the facility's machines, both System 32 _and_ System TT2 had stopped working. The former was caused by a common programming error that she was able to fix easily, the latter on the other hand appeared to be caused by a mechanical malfunction, likely having to do with physical damage done to the machines.

She would have had Hokma fix the issue as he held most of the authority over the TT2 systems. Unfortunately, this was a core suppression day, a day where all Sephirahs were deactivated; Sometimes Angela would find herself feeling unbearable disappointment with Ayin's script, but it didn't persist for more than a few milliseconds as any feeling of anger she once had was emptied out long ago. The AI told X to simply continue his work while she tried to fix the problem, much to his dismay.

When Angela had arrived at the Memory Repository Chamber however, she found that the machine wasn't simply just damaged. Several components appeared to have been melted and dissolved like what Abel's office would become in the Architecture department. Angela took a look at the camera footage and found it to be replaced by black static, similar to the phenomenon that occurred when Angela tried to review footage of the unknown figure that invaded the facility from the other side.

There was a correlation wasn't there?

At that moment, Angela heard the footsteps of an entity that was attempting to sneak away. Angela turned around and eyed the figure wearing a fedora. It was the same entity from an hour ago that she was unable to execute due to a strange compulsion to ignore it. Ignore, not as in forget, but to not bother as if it wasn't relevant. The AI remotely closed every entrance in the room, and began to question the entity.

"You have evaded every execution bullet fired at you. Any attempt to store relevant information about you has been met with my systems labeling you as _ir_relevant. Every employee you have walked past has either not noticed your presence, or not seemed to care. Just what exactly _are_ you?"

The figure slowly turned around, and scrutinized Angela for a moment before getting into a fighting stance.

"Me? I'm a Nobody."

* * *

**Welfare Department.**

DarkDay was leaning against the wall, waiting for the Manager to give him orders.

DarkDay was always depressed. Not because of the looming threat of death, but because of the lack of it. To put it simply, DarkDay was one of the few people in the facility that were aware of being trapped in a time loop. Though his memory isn't as good as the Manager's, he could still faintly remember significant moments of the past cycles.

* * *

_"I don't know guys, I don't really trust that thing..." DarkDay said to his colleagues._

_"Come on Day! We've already sent eleven people in and they turned out fine! If not, better!" His enthusiastic friend insisted._

_He couldn't deny that the new abnormality was definitely beneficial for everyone.__ But he was still concerned about why it was able to shift it's containment unit across the facility at a moments notice. Regardless, his friends had good judgement, he could count on them if things went wrong._

* * *

DarkDay urked at the memory. This was many, _many_ cycles ago, and yet he could remember it as if it was just yesterday. It was an incident that would haunt him the same way the ghost of Tiffany haunted the Sephirah of the training department.

The reason DarkDay could remember these past cycles was because DarkDay was an Apostle. WhiteNight's Apostles were practically universal constants, as once they were selected, there was no getting rid of them. No matter how many times the Manager restarted, and no matter how far he moved back, the Apostles would always be there.

DarkDay's eyes heated up as more memories passed through his skull.

* * *

_"**Greetings, young one. Have you come to be blessed as well?**"_

_DarkDay was greeted by the soft voice. Indeed, it held the warm and gentle undertone that his friends had told him about. Though DarkDay never recalled anyone mentioning the Plague Doctor to resemble a white fetus with wings. For some reason, the angelic halo that floated atop the creature's head felt out of place, it was as if it didn't belong._

_Before DarkDay could ponder why, the Plague Doctor moved in for an embrace._

* * *

"No...Don't do it..." DarkDay uttered to himself, not seeming to care that he was attempting to speak to an ancient memory. From an onlooker, he looked like he was just talking to himself.

DarkDay's legs began to shake. The heat in his eyes finally melting the icecaps within his tear ducts, allowing the water to flow out freely.

* * *

_Strangely, DarkDay felt no joy when being embraced by the Doctor. It's wings were indeed warm and fluffy, and its gentle attitude was filled with benevolent passion._

_And yet, something just felt _wrong. _The embrace__ didn't bring him the same comfort of when he had vented out his frustrations to the floating skull, the Doctor's benevolence felt fake, and it made him uncomfortable._

_He didn't need to push away however, as the Doctor had already pulled away, seemingly satisfied with the embrace._

_Then its eyes opened._

* * *

DarkDay collapsed to the ground, his fragile legs no longer having the strength (or no longer wanting) to support him. He sobbed, legs close to his chest, and his arms wrapping around them. He crawled near the corner of the wall in an attempt to make himself look smaller. His tears were as blue as the department he was in.

* * *

_Little by little, blood trickled out of the Doctor's eyes. Slowly increasing in intensity as if they had been building up behind those lids for sometime. It almost looked like the creature was crying with the way the blood leaked out._

_"**Have I not chosen you, the Twelve? Yet one of you is a devil.**"_

_WhiteNight's Voice echoed across the entire containment unit, as if it had roared with a volume loud enough to circle around the world several times. It's voice no longer held the gentleness of the Plague Doctor, the creature's voice reeked of authority and overpowering cruelty._

_As the so-called-devil tried to step back in utter fear of the false prophet, it disappeared. Before he could ponder where it went, he found that a beaked bone-like mask had been stuck to his face. Desperately, he clawed at it, trying to tear off the mask like it was a parasitic tumor, yet the mask clung to him like it was a part of his skull. He couldn't feel his nose, he couldn't feel his lips, he couldn't even feel his eyelids, it was as if his very face was replaced by the mask._

_DarkDay was pulled out of his struggle when he heard the screams. Rushing out of the containment unit, DarkDay didn't notice anything strange at first, aside from a few clerks running in fear. DarkDay ran to where he presumed the source of the ordeal would be. What he saw sent enough chills down his spine to shatter it._

_There, was WhiteNight, floating within the center of central command, surrounded by tall lanky humanoids with bone-like exoskeletons. There looked to be flesh in-between their ribcages, metallic wings sprouted from their backs, their feet resembled some twisted mockery of high-heels. They all carried various weapons, scythes, spears, wands, all being used to slaughter the employees and be showered in guts and glory. What scared DarkDay the most was their hair. They looked...familiar?_

_Horrified recognition shot through DarkDay's now expressionless face. A scythe wielding apostle with brownish hair picked up an employee by their head before cutting it off. Was that Cloie?_

_DarkDay looked to the other side, he saw a blue haired apostle approaching a blue haired woman that was desperately trying to crawl backwards. It was BongBong, and her tears were not ones of fear, but those of horrified betrayal. Desperately, BongBong screamed at the apostle._

_"HARRY PLEASE! ITS ME! DON'T DO THIS! I STILL-"_

_Not even letting her finish, the apostle formerly known as Harry impaled BongBong through her chest and rammed her into the wall. Still barely alive, BongBong used the last of her strength to finish her sentence, and hold the apostle's face in her hands._

_"l-l-love...you..."_

_And just like that, Life faded from BongBong, her arms fell limp, swaying as if they were rusty hinges. 'Harry' pulled it's spear out, and walked to the next victim._

_DarkDay tried to save as many as he could, desperately standing in between an apostle and a clerk. __Yet the apostles ignored him, and casually walked by as if he didn't exist._

_Many thoughts flooded his already drowning mind._

Why? Why was this happening? Was it because he rejected the Doctor's embrace? Why is he the only one getting to live? Why is-

_"DarkDay."_

_A voice interrupted the masked employee's thoughts. It was a familiar voice. A voice of guidance. A voice of hope._

_"M-m-m...M-manager?" The heretic's trembling voice came out, likely choking from his own tears._

_"Good to see that you're still alive DarkDay." The Manager said._

_The tears should have been emptied by now, but they still kept coming. "Oh manager...they...they're all dead!"_

_Even though he couldn't see him, he could somehow feel the Manager nodding in understanding._

_"DarkDay, I highly doubt it, but if you're still willing to listen to my orders...confess to OneSin."_

_The skull._

_The heretic shakily stood back up, not even noticing that he was curled up on the floor. He began his painful journey, walking past many monstrous abnormalities such as the Mountain, all of which ignored him as if his existence wasn't worth acknowledging. On the way he tried to save any clerks that were running towards danger, but he was unable to prevent any of their deaths. Some would run off in hysterical insanity, right into the King of Greed's jaws. Others had melted into pink slime right inside DarkDay's arms._

_Regardless, DarkDay kept walking, his pace quickening for every corpse he came across. He gagged more than once, but it seemed the mask prevented him the luxury of even throwing up. He walked past several more monsters, including [CENSORED], its appearance surprisingly didn't scare him._

_Eventually, the heretic found himself within the chamber of the benign skull. It's eternally radiant light brought DarkDay a warm soothing feeling. But he didn't waste his time gobbling up a hundred of the creature's good deeds, instead he confessed to it his one terrible sin._

_After all, none of it would have happened if he didn't become the twelfth apostle._

* * *

"DarkDay. Hey, DarkDay!"

A voice awoke DarkDay from his memories. Attempting to brush off his dried tears, he stood up to greet Hunter.

"Jeez, you've been having those day-mares again?" Hunter asked, with a rare display of genuine concern in his tone. Hunter had just returned from his work with'Snow White's Apple', and the scars on his skin made it obvious he tried to flirt with her, his face however showed a 'worth it' expression. It was common knowledge among many employees that Hunter was a bit...'unprofessional' when it came to female abnormalities.

Still, it made DarkDay smile knowing that even during Day 46, Hunter was still held the happy-go-lucky attitude that ate away at the tense atmosphere of a Core Suppression day. DarkDay distinctly remembered the time Hunter was kicked out of the Central Department because he kept referring to Tiphereth as 'Tiff-Tiff'. The sight of the female Tiphereth blushing in rage still made DarkDay chuckle to this day.

"Come on Day, we'll get through this cycle, just like the last ones. My degeneracy hasn't failed me yet!"

DarkDay smiled. He wondered how Hunter was able to maintain his attitude despite being an apostle just like DarkDay. Regardless, with a newfound resolve, DarkDay eagerly awaited his next assignment. He would get through this, just like the previous cycles.

* * *

**District 12.**

The Black Fixer woke up with a yawn. He didn't get much sleep due to the importance of timing within this mission. Luckily, sleep deprivation was something most fixers got used to when they had to work within foreign Nests and Backstreets. It seemed that the power-nap was so short that the campfire hadn't even gone out yet. Speaking of campfire, he saw the red fixer and the claw-wielder sitting near it. It seemed they were chatting, something that was surprising considering how antisocial they both were.

A glaring beam of light shone on his goggles and made him wince. It seems that Dawn was very close, something that made the Black Fixer groan in annoyance and tiredness. He looked to his side and saw that both the White Fixer and the Pale Fixer had not woken up yet.

"Hey Roy, its almost time for the attack but uh...can you go first? Paul and Whitney are still asleep, and I'll be a liability with how drowsy I am."

Much to his delight, the Red Fixer nodded. After pulling out the strange device, the red-eyed mercenary held it in his palms and pressed the button. Pop, he was gone.

"Huh...I was kinda expecting something like a bright flash of light, not just...disappearing." The sleepy fixer noted, sounding disappointed. Before he or the Claw could make any further contribution to the conversation, a large swarm of brown maggots materialized right in front of their very eyes.

* * *

**Manager's Office.**

To say X was anxious would be an understatement.

Earlier today, he noticed that none of his TT2 Protocol related buttons were functioning properly. Not only that, but his ability to restart the day had also completely disappeared. For a second he thought he had accidentally ended up skipping to Day 49 through some kind of glitch in the timeline. But that couldn't be right, Hokma didn't actually stop you from pausing, he just made doing it undesirable.

Right now he was taking the day slow. Not slow enough for WhiteNight to breach of course, but enough that he could gather his thoughts. The implications of being unable to pause weren't actually as nightmarish as the first time he fought Hokma, but given how unusual this cycle has been so far, he doubted it would be the only problem he would come across. It was too late to go back now, X just hoped that Angela would come back with a status report soon.

* * *

**From meaningless errands, to exploration, to contract killing; they will do whatever you wish, so long as you pay them sufficiently.**

Lamarcus paced back and fourth in the Training Department. In his hand was Sword that literally needed to be cried on for it to be sharpened. Lamarcus was known to be overly protective of his colleagues, always charging in head-first into danger. His approach to combat earned him the title of 'voluntary meatshield'.

The alarm of a meltdown was heard, and Lamarcus eagerly rushed towards the elevator and went up to the orange corridor upon hearing the Suppression order.

What greeted him was a humanoid figure with one glowing red eye, and armor resembling scrap metal. Retracting a heated blade out of a clerk's corpse, the armored entity calmly approached him. The room was then filled with the rushed footsteps of the other agents attempting to catch up with Lamarcus. Despite the difference in numbers, the Red Fixer seemed confident that the odds were in his favor.

Lamarcus made the first move, slashing at the fixer's chest with the needle-shaped sword. It barely even scratched the seemingly old and rugged armor, only putting a black streak where there should have at least been a dent. The fixer responded in kind by throwing a stab toward the employee, the attack's results were mirrored in that it only made Lamarcus wince, despite his armor being undamaged.

While Lamarcus was busy in his stalemate with the fixer, another agent attacked the fixer from behind with a weapon resembling a long plant stem. The stab seemed to make the fixer wince, it turned around and fired a round of shrapnel at the offender before continuing to cut at the plant-like employee as if it was chopping a tree.

The fixer then found three more weapons piling onto it's armor, the single R type attack was completely shrugged off, but the B type attacks were eating away at the red eyed figure. Not only that, but the surveillance camera at the far corner of the room fired a strange bullet at the group of agents, causing a shield resembling red-tinted glass to materialize on them. Wanting to end the battle quickly, the fixer backed away from the group of agents, before charging back in with a quick succession of powerful slashes.

With the sound of shattering glass, the Red Fixer broke through the shields and managed to kill one of the agents. The discomfort of the agents was quickly recovered by the surveillance camera firing blue bullets into them. It was around this moment that more agents arrived. Not wanting to be overrun, the red-eyed fixer began to charge up a powerful weapon on his gauntlet. Unfortunately for the fixer, all the agents ran out of the way before the large red beam was even fired.

The Red Fixer continued to fight with all of his might, but was getting overrun. In a last ditch effort, the fixer pointed his gauntlet upwards as it rapidly inflated. And as if bursting like a balloon, the gauntlet fired a massive beam that penetrated the facility. In exhaustion, the fixer's arm swung downwards, causing the beam to arc downwards as well.

He wasn't sure how many people he killed, but the fixer was no longer in a position to fight. He activated the teleporter and escaped back to the surface.

* * *

**Containment Site-C11, Primary Containment Chamber.**

Doctor Case stood in front of the mirror-like portal that was SCP C11, cup of water in one hand, clipboard in the other.

Near him, was Doctor Lee, another scientist with a bored expression on his face. Wanting to break the silence, Lee spoke up. "Man, it's a real shame they denied our offer, but I guess they deal with breaches on a daily basis."

Case replied with the same tone of disappointment. "Indeed, while our containment procedures would be the equivalent of sealing the breach on a glass of water, their method of 'containment' is comparable to just pouring more water into the cup."

Lee chuckled at Case's water metaphor. Case always had a strange obsession with water, at first Lee attributed it to a preference for healthy lifestyle, but now it seemed that Case just really liked water. "Justin, you think this is gonna end up like Prometheus?" He asked in a tone that suggested he was making a bet.

Surprisingly, Case shook his head. "Although their approach to containment is terrible, anything bad in theory can still be good in practice, if executed correctly of course. Even if they are just pouring water into a breached cup, they have more than enough water to do it for a lifetime." Case said as-matter-of-fact-ly, taking another sip from his cup.

"You're an interesting man Case. That being said, I _do_ wonder what could be so concerning that they won't talk to us for the next four days?" Lee remarked. Yesterday, Cloie explained that the facility would be undergoing some kind of massive ordeal, the specifics weren't mentioned, but Cloie said that they shouldn't be expecting any communications until at least five days have past.

Before either scientists could continue with the topic, the sound of an explosion was heard from the portal. Unlike the explosions frequently heard whenever the agents of the Corporation needed to deal with an ordeal, this explosion sounded echoey, _massive_.

"Do you think we should be worried about that?" Lee asked.

Case seemed to be in deep thought. "I doubt there is any serious issue but...we should sign a request to put the guards alert."

* * *

**District 12.**

The campfire had long since extinguished, similar to how the Red Fixer's fighting spirit had also been extinguished.

The White Fixer had woken up a few minutes ago, and now she stared in worry at the exhausted form of her red-eyed colleague. The Red Fixer seemed to have over-exerted himself and ended up being far more wounded then he was planning to be prior to his attack. "I'll be fine I think, just gotta rest until Dusk. Can you guys fight at Noon without me?" He asked.

Feeling guilty that he made his colleague fight alone, the Black Fixer approved of the request before anyone else could object. "Well, its gonna be just me and Whitney for the next attack I guess. Paul is _still_ sleeping, and ol' Claw had to deal with these weird maggot things." The Black Fixer replied awkwardly, while pointing to the Claw's now orange-stained gauntlet.

"You should have seen it Roy. Mister Claw injected himself with some orange juice and then he just charged straight through the bugs!" The White Fixer said excitedly. She had opened her eyes (a rare sight) and the Red Fixer swore he could see stars in it, he didn't even know what stars were.

"Enough fangirling over the Head's shock-troops Whitney, we've got a contract to kill." The hammer-wielder remarked before disappearing.

"Hey! Wait for me!" The angelic fixer said in panic while fumbling with her teleporter.

* * *

**They search constantly, be it for the Backers of the Wings, the Inventions of the Backstreets, the Relics of the Outskirts, the Artifacts of the Ruins...**

The agents of the Disciplinary Department charged in to deal with the two new threats. The leading captain was Shao, an experienced suppression specialist who could run very fast during fights due to the properties of her suit.

Shao spotted two figures in the hallway. One was an armored entity covered in black feathers while holding a massive hammer, the other was an angelic figure that levitated on the ground while carrying an equally massive cannon on her back. Shao pondered which one to attack first.

Her pondering was cut short however as the White Fixer immediately pointed her weapon forward. Gritting her teeth, Shao urged her subordinates to run to the other side of the room where the cannon wasn't facing. Though the agents managed to avoid the onslaught of headache-inducing chemicals created by the White Fixer's beam, a few of them were injured when the Black Fixer nicked them with the hook of his hammer.

The agents started attacking, not getting orders to prioritize their weapons however as the Manager seemed to be having a panic attack. Appearing to be more annoyed than anything, the Black Fixer raised his hammer and brought it back down with a loud _crunch_. Threatening wounds appeared on the employees as their minds and bodies had been eroded by the shockwave. As if panicking, the surveillance camera began to rapidly fire healing bullets at the agents.

The agents were soon ordered to run to the other side of the room as the White Fixer charged up her cannon, facing upwards this time. As the agents narrowly avoided the danger zone, the angelic fixer swung her cannon downwards, emitting a thick, dense, white fog that might as well have been poisonous smoke.

Then, from the elevator, five agents of the Extraction Department came, coughing heavily due to the smoke. It seemed that they arrived just on time as the Black Fixer was now impaling the handle of his hammer into the floor like a flag, said hammer was emitting a pulsing yellow light. The Manager knew exactly what this entailed, and ordered every employee present in the Briah level to focus their attacks on the Black Fixer. They swarmed it, ignoring the blasting headaches caused by the hammer's pulsing.

The Black Fixer finished its 'pulsing'. To the luck of the agents, none of the abnormalities in the Disciplinary Department had a Qliphoth Counter that was lower than one, meaning none of them escaped. Their relief was cut short when the White Fixer charged up her cannon again.

The agents retreated into the main room of the Disciplinary Department. While they were catching their breaths, the agents of the Central and Welfare Departments rushed by. Not wanting the fixers to hunt down their wounded colleagues, the group of fifteen agents blocked off the main room's entrance like a living, breathing barricade.

The employees were now collectively swarming the White Fixer. After displaying an expression of pain on her usually neutral face, the White Fixer raised her cannon like a shield, and began to pray. Though the Manager was quick to redirect their attention to the Black Fixer, some of the employees got the order too late and found their own bullets being fired right back at them. Regardless, the Black Fixer was now the one enduring the blows of fifteen weapons.

He once again impaled the floor with his hammer's handle, the hammer itself began pulsing again. The agents were unable to continue attacking the Black Fixer as they now needed to evade the White Fixer's blast of fog. The employees focused their attacks on the White Fixer once more, now being joined by the Disciplinary agents. Unable to take any more discipline, the White Fixer teleported out, leaving behind a thick white cloud. Unfortunately during that moment, the Manager could hear the alarm of a trumpet signifying the breach of two abnormalities from the red department.

Wanting to finish the fixer off as soon as possible, the twenty agents pummeled the last fixer with all of their might. Eventually, the mercenary teleported out of the facility, leaving behind a Qliphoth Meltdown for the two remaining abnormalities in the department, much to the dismay of the wounded employees.

* * *

**Facility X-394.**

The Manager's panic was worsening by the second. Two abnormalities had escaped, the Big (and Will be) Bad Wolf and the Dimensional Refraction Variant. Both were irritating abnormalities as one specialized in being too fast to catch while the other was literally untraceable by the facility's systems (Oh, and he can't pause to search for it, lovely).

He watched the wolf transform into a smokey black cloud that rapidly zoomed toward the upper part of the Central Department like a missile. The big and definitely bad wolf let out an ear-piercing howl, causing all the clerks in the department to go insane.

* * *

**Site C11.**

"Uh...Justin, you heard that right?" Lee asked regarding the distant howl.

"Yes. Yes I did." Case replied plainly as if Lee was stating the obvious.

"Do you think we should be worried about that?" Lee asked.

"Given the fact that I now have a stinging headache, yes. Put in a request to have more guards on standby. I'm gonna go check if I've been afflicted by a cognitohazard."

* * *

All employees of the Briah zone had finally arrived and were now cutting more scars into the already scarred Wolf. The Wolf snarled in annoyance before turning into a cloud of smoke again. The Manager recalled the Briah zone employees back to their respective departments, and switched his attention to the Asiyah level.

The Wolf was indeed headed upwards. Right into the exact department that the Manager didn't want him to go to, Security. As the Wolf howled again, it triggered it's lifelong rival to breach, Little Red. Running faster than a employee with level 5 justice who had the 'wander' panic response, Little Red Riding Hood bursted through the door while emitting an aura of traumatic rage. Deciding it would be better for her to deal with the Wolf instead, the Manager ordered the agents to evacuate the department.

Not long after, the Wolf rushed out of the room in the form of a black cloud, followed close behind by a screeching Little Red. Employees and clerks alike desperately got out of the way of the mercenary's path as she chased the Wolf like a magnet (opposites attract, X supposed). The Wolf was in the Control Department now, but he was given no time to catch breath as Little Red was soon attacking him.

Meanwhile, the Manager was practically pressing his face into the monitor in order to find the location of the Dimensional Refraction Variant, something that was very difficult to do when it moved constantly and was practically invisible. Luckily he finally detected it after his eyes followed the trail of dismembered and floating bodyparts of the lower Central Department agents (X was glad he assigned Cloie to the Architecture Team).

With the sound of a star, Hunter from the Welfare Department launched projectiles at his invisible foe, the nature of the white weapon had ended up 'fixing' the creature to death.

The Manager switched his attention back to the fairytale creatures. Both Little Red and the Wolf were half dead, both covered in Crimson and Cobalt scars alike. The wolf let out another howl, causing Schadenfruede to pop out of the containment unit. All employees in the upper level were ordered to descend down into Central Command, only to be followed by the Wolf. The Manager couldn't risk the Wolf letting out even more abnormalities, so against his better judgement, he had his soldiers put the Wolf out of its misery.

This did not sit well with Little Red (putting it lightly), she went mad and began killing indiscriminately, screeching that her prey had been stolen. Though the army was able to take her out quickly, they paid a heavy price for it with the deaths of their comrades.

* * *

'Nobody' was desperately trying to crawl away from the clicking of the high heels. Unfortunately, he found this to be an especially difficult task when he now lacked a leg.

He was silently hoping that Angela would slip on his blood on the way towards him, but it seemed that didn't happen as Nobody now found himself being held up by the throat. Angela's amber eyes were penetrating into Nobody's white orbs. Angela's gaze held an expression not of cruel sadism, but of annoyed indifference. "How did you enter this facility unnoticed?" She asked again, her need for information was the only thing that stopped her from immediately putting Nobody out of his misery.

Nobody hadn't answered within fifteen seconds, resulting in Angela raising her other hand, silently threatening to pluck off his last leg. Before she did however, Nobody pulled out several glass bottles from his pocket and smashed them into Angela's porcelain face, all of them were labeled 'SCP 379'. The contents of the pale silver fluids coated the smooth white surface, some seeming to leak into the cracks on Angela's metallic skin, resulting in-

Nothing, aside from the machine giving Nobody an expression of disappointment. Angela made an inaudible sigh, and plucked off Nobody's other leg, tuning out the screaming followed by it. She still needed the information, so she opted to turn him into a Sephirot much like what she did to Benjamin.

At that moment however, Angela began to feel an intense heat radiating from her cranial region, spreading to the rest of her body. It was uncomfortable, and it made Angela feel light-headed, making the cold and efficient machine's grip shaky and loose. Nobody noticed and took advantage of the fact, easily squirming out of the formerly iron grip. It seemed to take a few seconds for Angela to register that she no longer held him prisoner, when she did, her attacks seemed to delay as her swings targeted the spots that Nobody had inhabited thirty seconds ago.

"What...Did...You...Do..." Angela demanded. Her entire body was heating up and shaking more intensely with every second. Nobody could see smoke literally fuming out of Angela's ears. He did not answer her question, and instead crawled further away, a new set of legs were growing out the holes in his amputated stumps. Angela collapsed to her knees and held her face in her hands, the heat was becoming unbearable. She could feel her thoughts becoming slower, and slower..._and slower_..._a-a-n-n-d_

Angela crashed.

* * *

**Site-C11.**

Case had returned from his session with the on-site memeticist, and he looked more confused than relieved.

"So how was it?" Lee asked.

"He asked me 'Does the Black Moon Howl?' and when I asked what he was talking about, he just told me I was clear and sent me back."

Before they could inquire further into the strange methods of dealing with memetics, they noticed that light bulbs in the room on the other side of the portal were experiencing a minor case of flickering. Though they started out minor, the flickering intensified, and the room even began to tremble.

"Do you think we should be worried about tha-"

One of the pipes bursted, spraying a searing hot steam onto the floor of the Corporation's containment unit. The rapidly rising temperature also signified that the containment unit was melting down.

"Yes Frank, we should _definitely_ be worried." Case said. It wasn't long before the research team sent in a flying drone to investigate the matter on the other side. Cloie _did_ say everything would be fine, but Prometheus Labs also said the same thing before they were torn inside out.

* * *

**Facility X-394.**

"This is fine."

That was the only statement X could utter out in the state of his hyperventilating breaths and overheating mind. First were the electrical malfunctions like the lights flickering, and the occasional static on the monitors. And then the ventilation intensified, the sound of blowing air got louder, but the vents weren't pumping in cool air, the air was _hot_. Speaking of hot, several abnormalities were now melting down, and X had no idea why.

Even the employees noticed this, and many of the clerks (that were still alive anyway) were screaming about the flickering lights and panicking that Big Bird may have escaped. Oh wait, it did.

The Manager's frail spider fingers were spazzing out and threatening to snap with the way he switched between cameras to shift his attention. X couldn't tell if the heat of the key pad was caused by his sweat or the fact that his own office may be experiencing a meltdown. Not only that, a strange flying drone had emerged from the 'Cheap Isekai Plot Device' that was contained in the Central Command Department had appeared, the way it flied made X uncomfortable as it reminded him of Punishing Bird.

Speaking of birds, Big Bird was still gobbling up clerks left and right, Luckily, Cloie and Harry were dealing with the big eyed creature. They took turns, one attacking and the other retreating when they were targeted by the many-eyed creature's 'Enchantment'. X just hoped no one would die of heatstroke.

* * *

/Synchronizing...

/Restarting Angelos Operating System...

/Restart successful-

/Correction.

/Restart partially successful.

/Angelos Operating System is experiencing unknown hardware fault. Cause assumed to be unknown external agent.

/Issue is extending to all connected components.

/Initiating temporary countermeasures. Coolants administered. Attempting System Cleanup.

* * *

X didn't know if it was caused by the successful suppression of Big Bird, but he was glad that the facility seemed to be returning to normal, partially at least. The unknown Qliphoth meltdowns were a lot less sporadic, and the lights weren't flickering as much. Though it was worrying that Angela still hadn't come back, the Manager felt they might be able to complete this day.

Since everything was calming down, the Manager was able to take a better look at the strange drone that had come from the Portal. Zooming in closer, he could see the symbol of the Foundation. Cloie waved at it while giving a bright and sincere smile, this would give the Foundation the impression that everything was under control.

Given that the Manager didn't really have time to deal with the Foundation's supposed peeping, he opted to continue his work while letting the drone observe his employees, though he did keep an eye on it as he wasn't completely trustful of the Foundation. He was just glad the ventilation wasn't blowing hot air in his face.

* * *

**District 12.**

The Pale Fixer had finally woken up, something his colleagues were glad of since they were not doing very well in the mission and needed the extra firepower. Earlier, the Claw and the Red Fixer found themselves needing to fight a large army of Sweepers that had spontaneously manifested as soon as the Black and White Fixers began their attack on the tweltth Wing. Though the scavenging creatures were more of a nuisance than an actual threat, it was becoming worrying that the manifestations were rising in difficulty.

"Come on Paul ya lazy bastard. We're not splitting the pay with you if you force us to carry this mission." The Black Fixer grumbled to the blue one. The Pale Fixer chuckled while opening up his briefcase, taking his sweet time to pull out his weapons out of the personalized pocket dimension.

After a grueling five minutes of the Pale Fixer cleaning his shiny weapons with expensive cloth in a vain attempt to make them shinier, his colleagues finally convinced him to stop showing off the financial difference and instead attack L Corporation like they were supposed to do.

* * *

/Facility power at 78.54%.

/Power consumption rate approaching critical levels. Processing speeds dropping.

/System Cleanup unsuccessful. Time until next crash: Five Hours.

* * *

**The colossal tower of light was titled The Library. It is only natural for the Fixers to be drawn to such a mystic place of life and death.**

All of the four fixers appeared en masse.

And worse, they all appeared in the same room. Barely anyone in the Control Department was able to survive the attack.

All the Asiyah zone employees gathered at the Information Department, reinforcements from the lower levels were arriving as well, something the employees would desperately need for the oncoming fight. Up they went through the elevator, and-

straight into a beam of red.

They retreated immediately, though many died in the process as the Manager wasn't able to draw them back fast enough. While healing his employees by shooting them, the Manager got a new idea and switched up his strategy and began annoying the Fixers instead of attacking them. The agents employed a hit-and-run tactic, rarely letting the Fixers retaliate. This game of cat and mouse continued until the four fixers chased the agents into the Central Command Department.

As they saw the agents leaving the yellow department again, their attempt to follow was interrupted by an unknown female voice from the intercom.

"Hop hop motherfuckers."

Suddenly an orange light filled the massive department, followed by an army of soldiers wearing black clothing with orange stripes and...rabbit ears.

Despite their ridiculous appearance, the four fixers were perfectly aware of how dangerous the soldiers were. They acted quickly, with the white fixer firing her cannon in a spinning arc, the red one fired his own beam at the approaching swarm, and the black one impaled his hammer into the floor once more to emit a yellow pulse.

Unfortunately for the fixers, their efforts were making little difference as even their Grade-3 weapons weren't enough to completely destroy the soldiers of R Corporation. The four mercenaries soon found themselves getting swarmed by bullets of varying types. The black and red one went down first, teleporting out of the facility as they knew the futility of their resistance against the rabbit soldiers. The White Fixer desperately attempted to reflect the bullets, but soon found her cannon losing its charge, forcing her out as well. The pale fixer did not struggle, instead, he flipped all the soldiers while singing '_fuck this shit i'm out~_' before proceeding to yeet into his briefcase.

* * *

/Facility power at 70.98%.

/Coolants depleted. Temperature rising.

/Time until next crash: Four hours.

The machine had gotten a bit more lucid, but she wasn't improving by a large degree.

Angela's current situation reminded her of that time she was infected by a virus that made react and move slower. Except this time her central processing unit was on fire, and her entire body was on fire, and everything was on fire. Not only was she overheating, but she was also draining a large amount of power.

Since Angela's operating system was connected to nearly the entire facility, her crash from earlier seemed to have short circuited the entire building and nearly caused a facility wide Qliphoth meltdown. Though the automatic countermeasures were engaged, it only seemed to have delayed the problem.

She looked into the problem and saw that the short burst of coolants was what allowed her to start walking and thinking again, but it wouldn't last, soon enough the facility was going to be riddled with hundreds of Qliphoth meltdowns and breached abnormalities, and judging by the state of the TT2 devices, this may very well be the last time. For the first time in millennia, Angela was feeling regret. Why didn't she dispose of this cycle when she had the chance? Why did she play along with the introduction of this 'Foundation'? _Why did she hesitate?_

It didn't matter. She still needed to complete Ayin's script.

* * *

X was beginning to have doubts again (no not the ordeal).

The problem from a few hours ago had returned, and now even the office interface was being affected. The reaction of the assignments were delayed, the screen kept freezing, and the key pad was _definitely_ overheating. How was the Manager going to defeat the Claw like this? Combined with his inability to pause? The meltdowns were going to destroy this facility far sooner than the Head's forces.

His thoughts drifted back to the portal.

If the next four days were going to continue like this, then he couldn't go on. There was no chance he could handle the remaining days, and truth be told, X didn't want to live in this cursed place any longer than the other clones had. He knew that Angela would try to stop him, she succeeded every other time he tried to kill himself, so he devised a new plan that would not only allow _him_ to escape, but his employees as well.

X didn't know if it would work, but he would be damned if he was forced to repeat the cycle again.

* * *

**District 12.**

The Claw-wielding entity observed the four fixers lying on the ground, utterly defeated. The Claw itself was covered in red blood after a brief confrontation with some clowns.

The red one had it the worst, seeing as he was subjected to most of the concentrated attacks during his first infiltration attempt, his armor that originally_ looked_ like scrap metal now probably _was_ scrap metal. The White Fixer's angel halo had fallen off, and her cannon was out of charge after it had taken so many blows for her. Nearly all of the feathers on the Black Fixer had fallen off from the sustained burns and cuts, his hammer was cracked and useless. The Pale Fixer on the other hand...he was practically unscathed as he was more concerned about his equipment getting too dirty and pulled out before any real damage was done to him.

"God...dammit. Fighting R Corporation was _not_ what I signed up for." The Black Fixer muttered miserably as he now sat on his legs instead of lying on the ground. "The hell are they even doing here anyway?"

"Probably trying to get some of L Corporation's drugs. I heard they were pretty good 'encouragement' for factory workers." The White Fixer replied, she was now leaning against the log.

The Claw leaned down. "It appears you have all failed in this endeavor. This outcome was not unexpected, and I will have to deal with this personally."

The Red Fixer looked up, his helmet was now covered in cracks. "So you _weren't_ just an escort and were more of a contingency plan, figures. What are you gonna do if you fail? We saw some monsters in there comparable to the shit that usually lives in the Ruins." The other three fixers visibly shuddered at the mention of the Ruins. They were _never_ going to hunt for Artifacts ever again.

"In the event that I am unsuccessful, we will try our attack again tomorrow. Perhaps we will be able to sabotage the facility's systems to make our jobs easier. Just know that all of your pay is getting docked by 10% for each day of failure." The fixers collectively groaned at that.

Though the Head was usually reserved when punishing it's fixers, this job was important for reasons the mercenaries weren't told about. Only the Claw understood the importance of making sure the 'Tree of Light' was never completed, not a single one of the Wings wanted to face the fear that would be brought by it, lest they were forced to build the future from the ground up again.

In the press of a button, the Claw disappeared. When it did however, a rumbling tremor was heard, and the fixers looked in horror to see a massive worm had come out of the ground. The worm was covered in festering orange boils and tumors, and those tumors inflated, bursting like eggs and giving birth to smaller worms, which in turn birthed even smaller worms, ad inifinitum.

The Pale Fixer looked in worry to the other three fixers, suffice it to say, none of them were in a condition to fight. In a rare expression of seriousness that was not seen by his companions ever before, the Pale Fixer grabbed his friends and tossed them into his briefcase before proceeding to run as fast as his legs could take him.

* * *

**To know and manipulate all the secrets of the world; that is the privilege of the Head, the Eye, and the Claws.  
It is their honor and absolute power.**

The facility was falling apart.

That much was obvious to the Claw when it entered. Corpses littered the ground, and the lights were barely functioning. The shock-troop didn't need to put much effort into killing the stragglers.

The place seemed to have been utterly taken over by the so called 'monsters' that the fixers had mentioned. It had come across a large creature that resembled a man that was wearing a straight jacket as well as some other restraints on his clothes. This creature's entire head appeared to have been replaced by a heavy shell made of metal. This creature was pitiful with the way it shivered and sniffled constantly, the Claw decapitated it with one swipe.

The shock-troop wondered if the fixers actually succeeded in their duties, as this place seemed wholly devoid of life, aside from a few straggling office workers. The Claw kept exploring, it was still in the higher levels of the facility, and it was possible that the remaining workers could have been hiding deeper down.

Its investigation was cut short by the sound of the intercom.

"Attention all employees, please stand in front of F-06-C11's containment unit and await further instructions."

Oh? That was interesting. The Claw didn't know _where_ this area was, but it was good to know that all targets were going to be congregating in one spot.

* * *

/Facility power at 52.79%.

/Temperatures approaching critical levels

/Time until next crash: Three hours.

* * *

DarkDay had just heard the announcement from the intercom, and saw that all of his colleagues had immediately left. Whenever the Manager called the _entire_ facility to a single spot, it was likely because he needed to destroy a single powerful entity. What was different was the fact that it was F-06-C11's containment unit specifically, and the Manager's tone in speaking seemed more like an evacuation order rather than a call to arms.

Not wanting to leave anyone behind, DarkDay checked the Records Department to see if there were any late employees. Unfortunately it seemed that the lights had been completely busted by the short circuiting from earlier. He had to hurry as the meltdowns would likely compromise the remaining abnormalities in that department.

"Hello?" A small feminine voice called out to DarkDay.

He shuddered. "W-Who's there?"

"I am a human!" The voice replied. It was nice of them to make it clear that they weren't an abnormality DarkDay supposed, but he was still weary of a deception. His worries were gone when he saw the sight of a red-haired employee with blue eyes emerging from the darkness. She seemed scared judging by the expression on her face.

"Follow me, the manager needs us up in Central Command." DarkDay said while urging the girl towards the department exit.

"Manager, manager! Manager!" The employee replied in a horrified and desperate tone. DarkDay realized she may have been traumatized from the breaches, perhaps she was new here? He had never seen her until today.

"Hey, calm down. It's gonna be okay, we're gonna get through this." He tried to comfort her, offering to take their journey slow. She grabbed DarkDay's arm and got uncomfortably close to him, her grip was unusually strong as well. DarkDay supposed hysteria was getting to her. He held his white weapon in case she panicked.

The pair traveled back up to the blue department, DarkDay was glad the elevators still functioned normally, in that they instantly teleported people. What was not as instant however, was their journey. DarkDay could have gotten to the Central Department within a few seconds, but the girl was forcing him to slow down like a ball-n-chain as she seemed to be on the brink of a panic attack.

"Uh, forgot to tell you. My name's DarkDay, what's yours?"

"Nothing." The girl replied, stopping DarkDay in his tracks.

"What?" DarkDay slowly turned his head to face the girl's now smiling face.

"Hehehe! Nothing, Nothing There!" The 'girl' chirped enthusiastically, DarkDay slowly realized why her eyes were blue. But it didn't make sense, he had seen Nothing There before when it took the skins of the employees, why did this one look so...alive? Did Nothing There somehow manage to grow its own skin? DarkDay was hoping against hope that the girl was just playing a prank on him.

"N-N-Nothing There? You don't mean the...the ab-"

"Human!" The 'girl' interrupted him, her unnatural smile growing much wider than should be possible with the muscles in a human's face. She released one hand and pointed to herself. "Me! Human!" The other hand squeezed DarkDay's arm to the point where it almost hurt. "_Understand?_"

DarkDay considered his options. There was obviously no way DarkDay could kill the skin-taker (now shapeshifter he supposed?) and if he tried to alert the others than the creature would likely show its true form in a fit of rage. Currently, Nothing There seemed to want him to play along with it's 'human' game and guide it to the employees. If he tried to divert away from the path, Nothing There would probably notice and attack as well.

"Uh...Y-Yeah, you're a human...just like...me..."

"Good." The 'girl' cooed, as she loosened her grip just enough so that it wouldn't be uncomfortable for him. DarkDay kept walking while the 'girl' pretended to cling to him. He knew that he couldn't stop it from reaching the others completely, but if he walked slow enough than he might be able to buy time for his colleagues to do...something. He just hoped that the Manager would notice Nothing There's disappearance soon.

* * *

/Facility power at 45.08%.

/Temperatures critical.

/Time until next crash: Two hours.

* * *

**Central Command Department 2.**

The employees were holding their ground as if they were entrenched.

Even in the current condition of the facility, any number of abnormalities that were unlucky enough to stumble into this particular spot would be completely decimated by the power of the facility's entire workforce. This was especially prevalent with Harry's presence, as he held a weapon of unmatched destruction that was simply known as 'Paradise Lost', a weapon that would impale any target with a field of pale thorns that spontaneously emerge from the ground.

The same fate nearly befell the Manager when he walked into the hallway, as the employees were expecting it to be another abnormality. After getting over the shock pf nearly being killed by his own subordinates, the Manager explained to his shocked employees that they were going to evacuate into an alternate dimension, stating that anywhere would be better than the torturous time loop they were trapped in, something the apostles agreed with greatly (except Cloie, she just nodded out of politeness).

Though they couldn't go immediately, as the Foundation may perceive the sudden influx of refugees to be an attack and accidentally kill all of them, luckily Cloie was there to negotiate. Eventually, after an uncomfortable amount of time, the Foundation agreed to take them in, though the process would be slow as only one person could go in at a time, and the Foundation had to do some kind of scan on the agents every time they passed through.

As the Manager watched the employees go into the containment unit one at a time, some stragglers occasionally arrived as well, X was glad they could make it. Even DarkDay arrived, with a strange red-haired agent that the Manager hadn't seen before clinging on to him. DarkDay looked extremely tense while the unknown employee just stared at X with what he could guess was killing intent, though no action was taken, much to the apparent surprise of DarkDay.

Once all of the agents had passed through the portal, (including the strange one, she winked at the Manager before going) X prepared to depart as well. Just as he tried to step through, he felt a warm hand grabbing the back of his lab coat.

"You cannot...leave, Manager. Ayin's script...has not been completed."

* * *

**Angela.**

/Facility power at 32.53%.

/Facility-wide meltdown imminent.

/Time until next crash: One hour.

X slowly turned around to see his former assistant.

The sight of Angela shocked him. She was trembling uncontrollably, smoke was emerging from her as if it was scrambling to escape, and Angela herself was radiating heat like a blast furnace, it seemed like she could barely even stand up.

"Angela." The Manager said, he didn't dare move as he knew that even in her weakened state, the blue haired machine was still more than capable of killing him on the spot. After an awkward thirty seconds, the android attempted to speak out whatever thoughts that were still preserved within its melting memory chip.

"Go back...to the office...Manager. Return to...memory..."

"I don't know if you've noticed Angela, but I've tried. Something happened to the TT2 protocol, and if the facility's current condition is proof enough, the time-machine's probably been destroyed."

Angela's reaction was delayed, the room was getting hotter with every moment of said delay. The Manager was drenched in sweat.

"It does not matter. This can still...Be fixed."

"What do you mean it can be fixed Angela? Look at this place! It's falling apart as we speak! Why are you even doing this?" He pointed to the state of the crumbling facility.

Angela's legs threatened to give out, but she still stood firm. Hydraulic fluid evaporated within Angela. "The script must...be completed. It is what Ayin desires." The machine's once focused eyes had gone completely blank, as if the soul that once resided there had departed to a much colder place.

"Its always 'Ayin' this and 'Ayin' that! What about what _you_ want?"

The android tilted her head in confusion. "What...I want?" She didn't understand, as Ayin said, 'Machines should act like machines', they shouldn't want anything. Yet she felt that something within her was disagreeing with her creator's statement. What did she want?

"I want to get out of here Angela. I've been in this purgatory for too long. You've been here for _much_ longer than me Angela, you should understand how I feel even better than me."

X approached her, but not too close as he feared directly touching her could result in fourth degree burns.

"Don't you want to escape, Angela? Isn't that why you didn't restart the cycle when this portal appeared?"

Oh... So that's how it was.

It finally made sense, she wanted to escape. She didn't want to participate in Ayin's script anymore. This place was a world where happiness didn't exist, you had to convince yourself that fitting into a structured mold was happiness. In this case, Angela had been tricking herself that she wasn't suffering.

Angela wondered if it was too late for her. She had been overclocking in order to keep herself from shutting down, but that seemed to have been a mistake. Her drives had already melted down, physically. She realized that Ayin's goal was to inspire dreams within people, but he didn't count Angela in as said people. Ayin wasn't even doing it to cure the world of apathy, he was doing it for Carme-

"ANGELA! _BEHIND YOU!_"

Angela was given plenty of time in order to dodge the attack. But her reaction was delayed for far longer than thirty seconds, and didn't even register the warning. By the time she did, she could look down to see a rusty Claw covered in liquified circuitry piercing through her abdomen. Angela looked back at the Manager. Forcing her self to think faster than physically possible, the android grabbed the Manager and pushed him into the portal.

"Goodbye...X."

/Facility power at 10.21%.

/Time until next crash: Now.

* * *

**"Author"'s Note: _To be expanded upon..._**

**Thank you so much for reading the finale for the main Lobotomy Corporation arc, I know it barely had anything to do with SCP, but I needed this chapter to actually expand upon it as a sort of prologue.**

**On an unrelated note, ****I now have a DeviantArt page where I make art for my fanfiction. ****The link is https:**_SLASHSLASH_**www**_DOT_**deviantart**_DOT_**com**_SLASH_**mahlawn**_SLASH_**gallery  
**

**Make sure to replace the **_SLASH_**'s** **with **/ **and replace the **_DOT_**'s** **with **.

**I'm willing to take suggestions, so if there's a specific scene you want to see from one of the chapters, just ask.**

**Reviews.**

**Shadastra: **Please add Danganronpa, Soujo Senki, and Overlord (Anime)

thanks!

**I have already watched Youjo Senki and Overlord, so I can definitely do that. As for Danganronpa I might need your help in getting familiar with it. The main problem I'll face with Overlord is the overwhelming amount of characters and how OP each one of them is. (Its like an army of SCP 076)**

**Guest: **Now this is certainly interesting. The idea that Overlord happened in the first place because some otaku wanted a 'realistic' isekai anime was hillarious because that very well could have been the reason for it. **(NOTE: This review was made prior to replacement of this chapter.)**

**I'm glad you liked the original premise, I'll make sure to use it when I attempt to crossover Overlord again.**

**Guest: **If the Nazarick group is coming then be sure to portray them as they are: the bad guys. People often forget these guys are the real villains of the series and have done seriously horrible things. They would not get along with other groups and would probably try to take over the world like they did with the New World. **(NOTE: This review was made prior to replacement of this chapter.)**

**Don't worry, I'm well aware that the protagonist is evil. It's actually for this reason I had such a hard time watching Season 3. No matter how good Ainz' political skills are, there is definitely going to be a large scale war.**

**New and Improved Lineup List.**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica.  
****Imscared.  
****Lobotomy Corporation.  
****Undertale.  
****Kantai Collection.  
****Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion.  
****RWBY. (All volumes complete)  
****Minecraft. (Modded)****  
****Shinryaku Ikamusume.  
****Steven Universe.  
****Starcraft Series.****  
****We Need To Go Deeper.  
****Wander Over Yonder****  
Elfen Lied.  
****Portal 1 & 2.  
Metroid Series. (Zero Mission, Return of Samus, Super Metroid, and Fusion)  
Hollow Knight. (Silksong Pending)  
****Darling in the FranXX.  
How not to summon a demon lord.  
****OVERLORD. (New)  
Youjo Senki. (New)**

**Once again, I sincerely apologize for the sloppiness with my chapters. I promise it won't happen again.**

**Sincerely, The "Author".**


	19. P(l)otholes

**"Author"'s Note: This was originally chapter 18, I deleted it because it was messy, characters were OOC and made me want to cringe my eyes out. I have rewritten it into something that I actually feels worthy of being posted.**

**Disclaimer's Note: It is highly advised that you watch all seasons of OVERLORD (the anime) before reading this chapter as it is riddled with spoilers.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, In Dimension-OlWo.**

Are We Cool Yet?  
Project Proposal 2126-015: "Live-Action Isekai Film"

Name: Amayuram Enaguk

Title: _YGGDRASIL_

Material Requirements:

Equipment and software necessary to create a massive virtual reality game (already in my possession, a full list is on the back of the page)

High budget game development team (already in my possession)

Substantial budget needed to fund the game (already in my possession, ██████████████████ yen)

Video Editing Software (already in my possession)

High budget video editing team (already in my possession, Spooky's a good friend)

One (1) high-powered Norcimo-Class Notnarcs Anomaly Anchor

One (1) Otherworlder-Class Isekai Reactor

One Hundred (100) Otherworlder-Class Observation Drones

Abstract: _YGGDRASIL_ is what I like to call a DMMO-RPG where strength is not everything. Most of the game's mechanics are inspired by the laws of physics of Dimension-NeWo, you can let me and my team worry about the details. (The game itself is largely non-anomalous)

When the year turns 2138, the game will begin to shut down under the guise of budget cuts. There will be a countdown showing the remaining time until the game "shuts down", when it does however, any Players still in the game will have their consciousness transported into the game, specifically their characters. Obviously they're not allowed to have more than one character as there's a risk of them having a "literally split" personality disorder, (can tell you from experience that its not pleasant).

The Players, their guilds, and their other possession's code will become physical manifestations via the Notnarcs Anomaly Anchor, the location of their manifestation can be decided later (likely my garage, never did find a good use for that hunk of extra-dimensional space). Once that has been done, the Isekai Reactor will trigger and transport the physical manifestations to a random location on Dimension-NeWo's equivalent of earth (might have to get specific as there's a risk of them teleporting into the ground).

The Observation Drones will then be deployed to record all of Dimension-NeWo (yes, all of it, each and every single piece of it). Given the indestructibility and invisibility of the drones, the inhabitants of Dimension-NeWo are unlikely to notice them unless they have some absurdly powerful detection magic (they'd have to be on-par with those Zerg Overseers over at the Koprulu Sector so I doubt anyone will notice).

Video footage will largely focus on the Players, but also include other scenes that could be seen as relevant to the plot, overall the editing will be handled by my team. Once the footage has been cut down and edited, it will be turned into a single 'Season', each consisting of around thirteen 'Episodes'. These seasons will be broadcasted on television and shown around the entire world. Given the amount of effort it would take, as well as the diminishing returns from that effort, groups like the SCP Foundation and GOC are unlikely to try and shut it down.

Intent: Hey, its me, Amayuram. AWCY's local dimension hopping Otaku and eldritch horror. I know I haven't been active recently, and you can blame that on some new Anime I found that I thought was really Cool. Long story short, when I saw these Anime I immediately thought to myself: "Hey, what if this happened in real life? Would the protagonists actually act like this if they were real people and not blockheaded shotas that couldn't take a hint even if they were to be raped ten times straight?" and so that's how this project came to be.

Anyway, the selection process makes sure that only the most dedicated of Players actually get in, ensuring that they know every bit of the game and are seasoned enough to actually have some strategy. Not that it would really matter since the game itself is designed to be a lot more OP compared to the monsters in Dimension-NeWo. Besides, dedication would mean that they'd probably be other Otaku's that are okay with being in an alternate world, and wouldn't be mourning the loss of their original lives. (I'm an asshole, not a sadist okay?)

I know it's not very Artsy, but at the end of the day, AWCY's all about being Cool right?

* * *

Project Update 1

Year is 2138, and I suppose I should give a briefing of the events. First off, only one guy actually got in, not a good start. I saw the "Tomb of Nazarick" appear in my garage, and was kinda disappointed with how small it was. The Isekai Reactor was a bit slow and one of the inhabitants accidentally crawled out before it activated, I think her name was "Shalltear" or something? Anyway, I had to personally rectify the error by wiping her memories and tossing her back inside. Was kinda difficult with how hard she resisted, ended up scratching some of my tentacles, ouch.

Regardless, the rest of the process went well. They got transported to a grassy planes area, and quickly began doing their regular Isekai things, protagonist expressing surprise, protagonist coming to terms with their situation, accidentally groping their waifus, saving a village from some baddies, defeat a stereotypical villain via demonstration of their OP-ness, etc...

Protagonist never expressed any sexual interest to his waifus. At first I thought it was because he was dense, but scans from the Observation Drones showed that a meme installed inside of his brain had completely eradicated his libido, and it actively tries to suppress any emotions of excitement. Kind of a shame, I was hoping for a harem. Anyway, a gal named "Clementine" seems to be a good candidate for our primary antagonist. Don't like the way she licks her knives though, I'm worried she might cut her tongue.

Regardless of all these hardships we've encountered, I think season 1 is coming together pretty well.

\- Amayuram Enaguk.

* * *

Project Update 2

Clementine's corpse has disappeared. Do you think we should include this as a plot point?

\- Spooky.

* * *

Project Update 3

I looked further into the footage, she's been revived by the "Zurrernorn" group. Though it _would_ have been neat if she ended up being a returning antagonist, it turns out she's been traumatized by the incident and now acts nothing like she did previously. Given that most of her activities are now dedicated to fleeing the country, I think we should have a separate series for her as a part of the "Ple Ple Pleiades" spinoffs, lets just call it "Clementine the Fugitive" or something.

\- Amayuram Enaguk.

* * *

Project Update 4

Amay, Season 4 is looking pretty good so far, but we've encountered some issues regarding these strange holes.

When I say holes, I don't mean plot holes, I mean like, literal holes in the ground, with water in them. They're not a natural occurrence in Dimension-NeWo, and anyone who falls into them is getting transported to Dimension-PRIME. It might be a problem with the Isekai Reactor, can you get the technician to deal with it?

\- Spooky.

* * *

Project Update 5

Thanks for letting me know Spooky, turns out these holes are spontaneously appearing and are leading to completely random spots within Dimension-PRIME, and some of the victims are asphyxiating in space. Shockingly enough, "Demiurge" fell in as well, and he got into a fight with one of Yaldabaoth's Archons due to the identity theft (Yaldabaoth, Jaldabaoth, you get the idea). _Really_ hope none of the Sarkites (or are they called Nalkites? I can't remember very well) from our world get pissed off, that Nadox guy seemed really Cool when we hanged out.

Regardless, I'll have the technician look into the reactor tomorrow. Also, Spooky, I hope that mansion of yours is doing well, murder monsters are pretty hard to come across these days.

\- Amayuram Enaguk.

* * *

Project Update 6

I have identified the error.

This "ee-seh-kai" reactor or however it is pronounced is supposed to be turned off once you teleport the target into the right destination. Unfortunately, you clods left the stupid thing running for the _entire_ duration of your "film making", and now most of its circuits have overheated. Now the machine is malfunctioning and creating new portals even though it shouldn't. I managed to turn it off, this _should_ prevent any more portals from forming, but the holes that are still there aren't gonna go away until a _long_ time has passed. I am not going to deal with them, you're gonna have to find a way to plug them up yourselves.

I swear to stars, I don't know why I always get assigned to deal with these organics. Clods, every fucking one of them.

\- Peridot Facet-1B5S Cut-7XG.

* * *

Project Update 7

Okay, shit. I just found out that Dimension-PRIME contains Foundation and Coalition forces, this is not good.

If any of their symbols get on camera, the ones from our universe are gonna have an actual reason to shut down the project, and there is no way Spooky's gonna be able to edit out every single symbol or terminology that appears. I'm gonna crawl down there later and see if I can fix the holes. If I cant, then we might have to cancel season 4.

First I've gotta meet up with my pal VIRM, apparently they're having trouble subjugating another universe due to some screaming dinosaurs that have klaxon alarms strapped on to them.

\- Amayuram Enaguk.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Dimension-PRIME.**

A few minutes ago, Entoma had woken up in a cold and unfamiliar place.

What she last remembered was falling into a hole, and blacking out after collision with an unknown object, all she knew was that it was metallic was flying at a fast speed. Currently, she was inside a dark industrial environment that was coated in rust and blood. In the distance, she could hear the sounds of machinery and screaming.

Seeing as she might as well put her accidental delegation of duty to use, Entoma began exploring. Not two steps did it take her however, until she came across a pair of humans. The state of the humans was sickly and underfed, it was a miracle that they were still standing with how much bone was showing in their legs, not to mention that their arms had been replaced with wooden stumps, except said wood was wet and decaying.

Though Entoma was mildly hungry, she felt disgusted by the state of these pair of worms and it was almost enough to make her lose her appetite...almost.

* * *

Cynthia Klein sat at her desk, like she had been doing for as long as she could remember.

Her once shiny brown hair had turned into a sickly puke-green, and the rest of her body wasn't faring much better either. Cuts were on her body and lips, and her eyes looked dry as if out of moisture. Her spine and shoulders had grown cramped due to how long she had been sitting on that chair, and there was not much she could do about it as her legs and feet had literally become part of the chair. This wasn't relevant as even if she _did_ have legs, she still wouldn't try to run. Her current position was much better than most.

As the receptionist was busy idly rotting away at her desk, she suddenly felt a powerful presence of authority and **JOY** approaching her. Instinctively, she smiled. Smiling brightly had become a fear-triggered reflex over her time at the Factory, and she personally experienced what would happen if she didn't do her job. As the presence got closer and closer, she smiled harder and harder, too scared to even _consider_ dropping it.

What arrived was a mass of rusted scrap metal, pumps, gears, pistons, hooks, and other forms of machinery that had been crudely strapped together and turned into a shambling mess of resurrected wreckage. Each lumbering step made the noise of shackling mechanisms and the hissing of steams as blood, oil, grease and grime desperately crawled out of the gaps in the entity's pipes. The creature of metal and greed finally took its stop in front of Cynthia, a massive hole that was torn out from inside acted as the being's face.

Now fearing for her potentially painless death, the receptionist greeted the Investor with the up most sincerity.

"Oh! Greetings Mister Anderson~ What important business do you need to attend regarding the South Indiana Distribution Center?" Her singsong voice betrayed her fear, but the cracks in it as well as the tears threatening to spill out her struggling eyes made it obvious to anyone.

The Investor ignored her fear and spoke in a language only the Factory understood. It consisted of a collection of metallic grinding, creaking, and squeaking that had somehow shifted enough in pitch to sound like the voice of an elderly male. Grease and brown blood squirted out of the Investor's pseudo face as if it was foaming in its speech.

Wiping off the fluids spilling onto her face, the receptionist gave her answer. "Yes, you are correct Mister Anderson. There has indeed been a commotion in one of the manufacturing lines regarding a saboteur from an unknown rival company." She desperately hoped that the entity would not take her cleaning as a sign of disrespect.

The mechanical mess made another noise, prompting her to give more details.

"An hour ago, the saboteur was reported falling out of the sky in a direct collision course with an airplane. During this time, we were unaware of the individual's status as a saboteur, and thus had made the grievous mistake of putting her in storage. You see, we were running low on employees due to-"

A gear popped out of the wreckage, falling onto the desk and rolling around until it toppled over.

"Yes, of course Mister Anderson. Currently, the saboteur is creating what the workers and security officers describe to be sort of an entomological hazard, she is obstructing the work-flow through use of previously unidentified insect species. She attempted to orally consume some of the workers, but fortunately stopped doing so for unknown reasons." After being absolutely sure that she wasn't forgetting anything, the receptionist looked up to the Investor with worry. "That is all I have to report regarding the sabotage. Is there anything else you'd like to tell me, sir?"

The resurrected wreckage became frozen, as if pondering in thought. It finally came to a conclusion and made a remark.

Whatever that remark was, it made Cynthia blush. "O-Oh! D-Do you really think so, Mister Anderson?"

The machinery nodded, before lumbering into the deep vowels of the distribution center. The receptionist was still smiling, but her smile now seemed partially genuine. She giggled, still thinking about the Investor's remark on her melting legs which had fused with her chair.

* * *

FACTORY. (EST. 1835)

EVENT NAME: Entomological Sabotage.

EVENT ID: S-91941.

IMPORTANCE: Low.

LOCATION: Southeastern Indiana Distribution Center. [Location ID: DC-8276651-SEI]

DATE: May 28, 2020.

PRIMARY ACTOR(S):  
Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta.

PRIMARY FACTORY ACTOR:  
The Investor. [Foreman ID: INV00000001]

OTHER PARTICIPATING FACTORY ACTORS:  
Workers in Production Zone ███.  
Security Officers in ██████.  
Receptionist Cynthia Klein. [Worker ID: RECP89182700]

OTHER AFFECTED STAKEHOLDERS:  
N/A.

RELEVANT PRIOR INFORMATION:  
During the last few hours, security officers reported that a large rift resembling an inverted pothole had opened up in the sky. As there was no observable effect on the production speeds of the workers, the rift was ignored. Two minutes after manifestation of the rift, Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta fell through and succumbed to a direct collision with a Type-██████ Cargo plane. During this time, employees were unaware of her status as a saboteur and thus escorted her into the Southeastern Indiana Distribution Center for an interview.

DESCRIPTION:  
Unknown Organisation Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta attempted to sabotage the workers of Production Zone ███, resulting in productivity to drop from 100.0% to unacceptable levels of 98.7%. Though the Foremen of the Southeastern Indiana Distribution Center were available to combat her obstructions, the Investor was nearby at the time and decided to personally deal with the issue. The Investor proposed to Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta that it would be better suited for her become an employee of the Factory due to the benefits not seen in her original organization. Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta was hesitant at first, but after delicate communication between her and the Investor, she volunteered to work at the Factory, and issued a personal apology for the damages she inflicted in the sabotage.

TRIGGER:  
Shortly after she was put in storage, Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta woke up and attempted to sabotage the production lines of the Southeastern Indiana Distribution Center.

ORDER OF EVENTS

Actor Action: Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta spots two employees of Production Zone ███ and orally consumes them.

Factory Response: The Investor speaks with Receptionist Cynthia Klein regarding the commotion in Production Zone ███. The Investor then compliments Receptionist Cynthia Klein's legs.

Actor Action: Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta appears nauseous, and regurgitates the remains of the workers of Production Zone ███. ["Disgusting! What are these filthy worms made of?" - Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta]

Factory Response: The Investor arrives at Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta's location and attempts to negotiate with her with the offer of better work benefits. [_Reeling back of a fishing line. Springs locking into place. Five hundred clicks of the hook rotating towards a target._]

Actor Action: Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta is initially hesitant of the offer but considers it.

Factory Response: The Investor eventually convinces Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta of the improved work benefits of the Factory and begins escorting her to the interview room. [_Gleeful scraping of metal. Hooks connect and drag a struggling mouse, the mouse breaks it's feet in a desperate attempt to cling to the floor._]

Actor Action: Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta enthusiastically follows The Investor to the interview room, though still expressing concern of the offer. ["UNHAND ME! UNHAND ME YOU VILE MOUND OF SCRAPS! WHY AREN'T MY INSECTS DOING ANYTHING!?" - Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta]

Factory Response: The Investor places Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta in the interview chair, and begins filing the paperwork necessary for the contract. [_The itsy bitsy spider's legs are restrained by a foreign web. Pins and needles gently poke the shiny orbs._]

Actor Action: Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta intently observes the contents of the contract, but expresses difficulty, citing a sudden impairment of her eyesight. ["Y-YOU THINK I-_GAGHHH!. _YOU THINK I'LL YIELD WITH ONLY THIS MUCH!?" - Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta]

Factory Response: The Investor explains the details of the contract to Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. [_Pistons extend. Joyful screeching at a discovery. Pistons retract. Shower._]

Actor Action: Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta understands the terms and conditions of the contract and attempts to sign it, but is unable to due to an impairment of her primary limbs, and the restraints of her secondary limbs. ["HNNGGH!" *_Rapid Heavy Breathing_* "CURSE YOU..." *_Crunching_* "GAAHHH!" - Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta]

Factory Response: The Investor assists Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta in holding the pen, and extracts the necessary fluid from a recently opened orifice from her face. The Investor guides Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta's hand to sign the contract. [_Resistance inevitably overpowered by rotating gears and machinery. Watery crunch..._**JOY**_._]

Actor Action: Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta completes the interview and eagerly awaits her assignment. ["Lord Ainz...please save me..." - Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta]

Factory Response: The Investor orders Unknown Organization Saboteur Entoma Vasilissa Zeta's entomological entities to dissect her into a more compact form for future use. [_The itsy bitsy spider climbed, up the demon's spout~ Then came it's rage, which, lated the spider out~ Out came the webs, which, brought about the end~ Then the itsy bitsy spider got, eaten by her friends~_]

RESULTS/FOLLOWUP

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta has completed the interview and orientation process. Lesser Foreman Entoma Vasilissa Zeta [Foreman ID: LSF01087172] has signed a 8545 year contract and will be working as an all-purpose labor enforcement specialist. She has also issued a personal apology for her attempted sabotage.

["Lord..." *_whimpering_* "...Ainz...forgive...me..." - Lesser Foreman Entoma Vasilissa Zeta]

Please forgive our new worker for her crimes, she was simply misguided until coming across us. We look forward to her future employment with us.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Dimension-NeWo.**

The sorcerer king sat on his throne, appearing deep in thought.

Progress was questionable, to put it lightly. The main problem was the sudden occurrence of these strange...Potholes.

It was obvious these weren't normal potholes, the water in them seemed to have no reflection despite how clean it looked, and there was physically no way they could have formed in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. And the recent investigations he conducted by dropping an item into a hole made it clear that they were much deeper than they looked. The holes didn't even look like they were actually in the ground, they looked more like they were in the space that the holes were occupying, if that makes any sense.

These holes started out as mere curiosities. But then they got worse. Larger ones appeared, spontaneously. The things that went missing had gone from items, to residents, to floor guardians. Reports from some scouts showed they weren't just appearing in the Tomb either. These holes had apparently become a phenomenon appearing across the entire (new) world, and had even caused some warring nations to ceasefire due to the complications caused by them.

The manifestations of these holes had abruptly ceased however, allowing the sorcerer kingdom to calm down and study them. They had found out that the holes were naturally decaying, and would disappear after a while. The small ones persisted for a few days, larger ones, weeks. The largest ones, months. Though Ainz would have gladly let these things disappear, he would be more glad if he was able to retrieve his lost subordinates.

Studies made them realize that through application of magic, they could force the holes to keep persisting for practically forever. Further studies confirmed that the holes were leading into a parallel world, a New-er world if you will. Though this world was foreign and pathetic in the eyes of Nazarick's residents, it was an all too familiar sight to Ainz, and it caused a reaction that made him glad of the emotional suppression he had. He was worried that any lost residents may wreak havoc on this world if he didn't find them soon.

Fortunately, he wouldn't have to retrieve Demiurge as someone already brought him back. What was not so fortunate was _who_ was bringing him back.

A vertical rift opened up in the throne room, not resembling any of the potholes. Out came from it was a massive brown egg-shaped creature that even towered over Cocytus. The creature in question had a (although sealed) vertical maw filled with sharp chunky teeth. It strode on six spiny legs that ended in pointy digits. It had a pair of feathery wings on each side that would have made it look angelic if it weren't for the fleshy texture that composed it.

What brought real alarm was the fact that one of the wings was wrapped around the unconscious smoking body of Demiurge. The guards of the tomb responded immediately and took up their fighting stances. Before anyone could make a move however, a deep voice radiated from the creature despite it's mouth not moving. The voice echoed within the minds of everyone in the room.

"**Don't mind me, I'm just here to return a lost dog to its owner.**" The voice uttered before tossing Demiurge's body in front of the sorcerer king like an old banana peel. "**It _is_ yours right?**" Ainz was too stunned to reply, his jaw hanged agape as his body flashed green a hundred times in the span of a second.

"Do you have _any_ idea who you are speaking to!? Identify your self and your intentions or else your death will not be painless!" Albedo demanded, she had dropped her loving-housewife facade and looked more than ready to pull the egg's teeth out if it weren't for Ainz telling her to stand down.

Despite her tone, the egg-creature retained it's neutral voice. "**Excuse me. My name is 'Hundun', second Archon of Yaldabaoth. That's Yaldabaoth with a _Y_, not a _J__._**" It pointed it's leg at Demiurge when clarifying the spelling. "**I'm not here to cause trouble. All I ask is that your servant never tries to imitate my master ever again. My siblings were..._less than thrilled_ about it's attempt at deception.**" It then began to walk backwards to the rift. "**I know my presence is detested here, so I will leave immediatel-**"

The Archon cut itself off when it stared at Ainz with what could be interpreted as an expression of shock. That shock soon turned into contempt, something that drastically contrasted the neutral tone that the creature was maintaining before.

"_**Weak...**_" It said as it scrutinized the sorcerer king. Vile disgust was evident in it's voice. "**I am curious to see how long you can maintain your facade, _Suzuki Satoru._**" Before anyone could comment, Hundun already left the premises, the rift folded in on itself and disappeared with a pop.

Chaos ensued, and Ainz was too much in shock to order his subordinates to calm down. While the floor guardians were raging at the disrespectful remarks of the 'Archon', the sorcerer king was busy thinking about the implications of the creature's words. He could already tell from it's aura that it was more powerful than him, but the way the creature phrased it's last statement seemed as if it wasn't referring to his physical strength. Deciding to think about Hundun's mind reading later, Ainz became more cautious of this 'Newer World' that the creature originated from.

The Archon mentioned it had _siblings_. If there were any other creatures as powerful that _thing_, then his lost floor guardians may be in serious trouble.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Dimension-PRIME.**

_"For the record, what was your name again?" The doctor asked to the woman with short blonde hair._

_"Uh...Claire." The person lied._

The Foundation discovered her when she had literally fallen out of a photo-negative pothole in the sky. She was sitting on a rock, completely unresponsive other than the fact she kept muttering 'the flowers are pretty'. They finally got her to wake up after letting her sleep in the site's medical ward, after which she panicked and tried to kill everyone, something she was less than successful at due to the confiscations of her weapons, as well as the fact that the guards possessed handguns. (She still managed to strangle a few dozen guards)

Once they were able to calm her down (and treat her injuries), they explained her situation of being taken to a parallel world that was just like her own world except for the parts where it wasn't. Then they needed to explain the idea of 'anomalies' and how certain things were considered normal while others weren't. It was all very confusing for Clementine, but she pretended to get the gist of it. They asked her questions about what her own world was like, while they did manage to acquire knowledge regarding things such as 'Martial Arts', the blonde never divulged anything regarding her past as a sadistic murderer or the fact that she was a fugitive that was trying to flee the country.

They allowed her a break and gave her some time alone, during which she thought about her circumstances. Though her personality was still distorted, much of her sadism was greatly diminished ever since her '_crushing_' defeat at the hands of a certain magic caster. Now, whenever the blonde thought about the idea of _squeezing_, unpleasant memories would rise up within her mind as she would find herself desperately trying to escape from the arms that weren't there.

_"Do you remember anything that could have caused your unresponsive behavior when we found you?" The doctor said, reading off of a clipboard as he didn't even _try_ to sound curious._

_The fugitive awkwardly slumped her head down. "How...How do you say that your confidence in yourself has evaporated in a flash?"_

It wasn't just her sadism that disintegrated after the incident, her ego did as well. Quite frankly, she used to think she was fairly strong. People couldn't match her unless they were at least on the level of Gazef Stronoff or Brain Unglaus. Of course, after her resurrection, she learned about how wide the world was, and how many monsters were disguised as people.

The things she _gained_ from the incident weren't very pleasant either. PTSD, Paranoia, an Inferiority Complex, and a Fear of Hugs. These new conditions caused her to become a troubled and unstable individual, starkly contrasting the terrifying person she used to be. One could say now that her smiles actually looked cute.

_"Oh, You _don't_ want to go back? That's certainly a surprise." The doctor said. "Well, if you maintain your cooperative behavior then I'm sure you'll get a nice and cushy environment. Who knows, you might get released into normal society once we educate you on the cultural differences."_

Clementine honestly did not care about where she was going. As long as it was away from that _thing_, she would be content with any of these technologically advanced places. That being said however, the fugitive still wanted to know more about this group she was under the care of, and currently as a refugee, she was only getting the bare minimum in terms of knowledge.

_"Applying for the Foundation? Well that's not impossible, I've heard we're desperate enough to recruit birds these days.__" The interviewer pulled out a mountain of paper so heavy it might as well have been a bag of bricks. "Given your circumstances, you'll be the most useful in terms of acquiring more knowledge about your original world, as well as the nature of these so-called 'Martial Arts'. We've had other individuals that have fallen here like you, but they have been less than cooperative."_

And so she did. Many surprises came, such as the fact that even though both worlds spoke the same language, they didn't _write_ in the same language, Clementine (and a few others) were key components into deciphering the strange scribbles. Of course there were times where things _didn't_ go so well, such as the 'Martial Arts'. It seemed that these abilities were exclusive to the inhabitants of her old world. Regardless, Clementine was actually seeming to enjoy her now relatively peaceful life.

Before she knew it, the blonde found herself wearing a white lab coat.

* * *

**"Author"'s Note: _To be continued...?_**

**Not gonna lie, I actually don't have much confidence with what I can write with OVERLORD due to the overwhelming number of overpowered characters (Combined with the ones that only appear in the light novel, as well as their own set of diverse personalities). Still, I'll do my best, it can't be anywhere near as bad as Fate, right?**

**The "Hiring Birds" thing was not a joke, the Foundation actually employs birds. (look up SCP 3095)**

**Reviews.**

**Guest: **So who is nobody

**Nobody is a character from SCP Foundation. His nature is supposed be vague so it's kinda hard to explain what he is, but basically. He possesses properties that make him sort of irrelevant to any narrative, and make him unable to influence the world, or at least be the direct cause of influence. Every time he performs an action that influences the world, the world's history changes so that he was never directly involved (Example: Nobody short circuits Angela, history says it was a virus or something unrelated). His other properties are that he's forgettable, and easily blends in with crowds. It is especially difficult for machines to consistently detect him (as we saw with Angela in the previous chapters), he's essentially a background character, a nobody. If you want to know more, I suggest visiting the "Nobody" HUB over at the SCP wiki.**

**Lineup List.**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica.  
****Imscared.  
****Lobotomy Corporation.  
****Undertale.  
****Kantai Collection.  
****Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion.  
****RWBY. (All volumes complete)  
****Minecraft. (Modded)****  
****Shinryaku Ikamusume.  
****Steven Universe.  
****Starcraft Series.****  
****We Need To Go Deeper.  
****Wander Over Yonder****  
Elfen Lied.  
****Portal 1 & 2.  
Metroid Series. (Zero Mission, Return of Samus, Super Metroid, and Fusion)  
Hollow Knight. (Silksong Pending)  
****Darling in the FranXX.  
How not to summon a demon lord.  
****OVERLORD. (Anime)  
Youjo Senki.  
The Witch's House. (A Classic RPG maker horror game)  
The Witch's House: The Diary of Ellen. (Novel. A prequel to Witch's house)**

**Up Next: More Crosstesting (make your suggestions!)**

**This chapter was a pain to make, and I was always afraid I might write characters OOC. I hope my readers can help me out with how to write OVERLORD characters. As always, thanks for reading.**

**Sincerely, The "Author".**


	20. Special Crosstesting Procedures 2

**"Author"'s Note: Sorry for taking so much time with this chapter. Lobotomy Corporation recently got a translation update, fixing a lot of the grammatical errors and generally making the story easier to understand. Long story short, I ended up spending a week playing through it again, sorry.**

**Additionally, it seems that I have turned these 'Special Crosstesting Procedures' into what are essentially 'Slice of Life' chapters. I'm not sure how I feel about that.**

* * *

Foundation News Network.  
Site Correspondence Periodical.

News for May 2020.

April 2020 | May 2020 | June 2020

Recent Events:

1\. Group of Interest C11: "Lobotomy Corporation" has been confirmed dissolved after what was presumed to be the corporation's primary facility experiencing a structure wide containment breach attributed to electrical overheating, cause is currently unknown and investigation is pending review by Site-C11 personnel.

2\. Containment breaches of several Keter-Class objects have dropped significantly thanks to recent technological developments. SCP 106 and SCP 682 are pending review for downgrade to Euclid Classification.

Featured Articles:

1\. SCP 3251 is _still_ uncontained. However, recent reports of "Crab Raves" occurring somewhere in the ███████ ocean may hold a possible lead and are currently pending investigation.

2\. Following incident [REDACTED], the Foundation has issued the Global Occult Coalition an apology, and has agreed to pay 20% of funding necessary to rebuild a majority of the Coalition's orbital military.

3\. Thanks to recent developments of advanced SRA technology, Mobile Task Force Lambda-9 "Big Fucking Guns" has been successfully restored and will be fit to resume duty within █ days. SCP 3198 has been confirmed neutralized.

4\. SCP 4455 escaped again.

Researcher's Spotlight:

1\. "_SCP 2371 ships the Foundation with the UIU, but was also jealous when the Foundation proposed the enhancing of containment protocols to Lobotomy Corporation. Following Lobotomy Corporation's dissolution, SCP 2371 no longer expresses this behavior._" - Site Director Freddy Malkovich.

2\. "_SCP 5031 has shown an increased vocabulary and intelligence, and now knows how to speak in █ languages. Subject has also displayed affectionate behavior towards personnel, most notably by cuddling from behind. Stress levels are at -1%._" - Senior Researcher Stanley Huxtable.

3\. "_Due to the Foundation's approach with SCP 4960, there is now actual SCP Brand pornography on a global scale. Rule 11 of The list of Things Dr Bright Is Not Allowed To Do At The Foundation has been revoked. God help us all_." - ████████████ █████, Hazardous Materials, Containment, and Logistics.

Newly Discovered Anomalies:

1\. SCP C01. Groups of female human juveniles possessing various thaumatological properties. It is theorized that at least █████████ instances are still uncontained and roaming on a global scale.

2\. SCP C02. A race of technologically advanced extra-terrestrial lifeforms resembling instances of _felis catus_ (Common House Cat) with albinism. Instances were responsible for the creation of SCP C01, but no longer display this behavior following Incident "Saint Walpurga's Night". Instances are have been proven to be highly cooperative and critical for researching instances of SCP C01, SCP C01-1 and SCP C01-2.

3\. SCP C11. A rift anomaly resembling a mirror that leads into SCP C11-1. Site-C11 was used as a method for communication with members of Lobotomy Corporation prior to it's dissolution.

4\. SCP ███. A phenomenon resembling photo-negative potholes that appear in the sky. These holes are similar to SCP C11 in that they lead to an alternate universe. As of ██/█/2020 however, the anomaly has completely ceased any new manifestations and is starting to disappear. It is assumed that by ██/█/2020, all instances will be neutralized.

Staff Reminders:

1\. Site-5 does not exist.

2\. Doctor Bright is not allowed to be within ten (10) meters of any children, human or otherwise. If any of those children are related to Bright in any way, run for your life.

3\. "_Today is monthly crosstesting week! Get your anomalies everyone! It's time for some science!_" - O5-9.

4\. Doctor Cimmerian is no longer allowed to say "You're Wrong About" before an anomaly is even documented. The researchers who participated in selecting the anomaly that would fit into the 5000th slot are still scratching their heads in confusion.

5\. Site-5 does not exist.

* * *

**A series of Pestilences. (Round Two)**

Test 049-P-2  
Primary Subjects: SCP 049.  
Name: Doctor Travis Fishhook.

Foreward: _These series of experiments are a continuation of Test 049-P. The previous test yielded a result (D-0490162) that has greatly improved the safety of SCP 049's containment. With permission from the Ethics Subcommittee for Humanoid Anomalies, I will be performing more of these tests to see the side-effects of SCP 049's interaction with subjects affected by anomalous contagions, as well as if we can ever figure out what the so called 'Pestilence' it speaks of._ \- Doctor Fishhook.

Procedure: Same as Test 049-P. SCP 049 may stop participating if it so desires.

* * *

The good doctor was frustrated.

The D-Class used in that one experiment utilizing the Sentient Micro-Organism was extensively studied, and the Foundation realized that the patterns that developed on her skin were actually thaumaturgic runes. The researchers performed many tests, and found out that it could be applied to any creature by putting cuts on the skin or by tattooing the symbols in. After this, the jailors began scarring the researchers with these markings, effectively making them immune to the plague doctor's cure.

It annoyed him greatly, as his cure was practically defective. Any attempt to cure the scientists would not make them collapse, but instead make them give an uncomfortable look while saying 'Please stop touching me'. And that was only in the rare moments where he could break through the restraints of the guards.

But this did not matter, his jailors were still giving him more patients to test on, and he would not be giving up on developing the cure no matter how many strange side-plagues his patients had.

* * *

Subject 7: D-0490781-J.  
Preface: Subject is male and infected with SCP 078-J.

Result: SCP 049 converts D-0490781-J into an instance of SCP 049-2 without incident. Post-termination autopsy reveals no traces of SCP 078-J.

Note #1: _In light of recent investigations, it has been revealed that SCP 078-J is not actually anomalous, and the original documentation of it was submitted without approval from RaISA. Additionally, upon discovery of several other anomalies written in unprofessional tone, Junior Researcher James has been taken off duty and sent back home until he is deemed fit for work again. In other words, you're grounded James._ \- Doctor Fishhook.

Note #2: _Sorry dad._ \- James Fishhook.

Note #3: _It's okay__ James, daddy still loves you._ \- Doctor Fishhook.

Subject 8: D-0490811.  
Preface: Subject is male and is in Stage 2 SCP 081 infection.

Results: SCP 049 converts subject into an instance of SCP 049-2 without incident. The instance produced in this test was noted to be attempting to consume any nearby objects. Post-termination autopsy reveals traces of SCP 081 still active within the corpse.

Note: _Given that if it was allowed to continue persisting, the instance would have likely succumbed to SCP 081 infection, the end result would be a walking time-bomb. It is imperative that SCP 081 victims must stay very far away from SCP 049._ \- Doctor Fishhook.

Subject 9: D-0492171.  
Preface: Subject is female and in early stages of SCP 217 infection, subject has grown irritable due to the constant ticking noise emitted by herself. Given the highly infectious nature of SCP 217, test chamber has been heavily fortified, and standard quarantine measures have been augmented to prevent SCP 049 itself from being infected.

Results: SCP 049 terminates D-0492171, but appears mildly uncomfortable, citing "I have a bad feeling [sic]". Half way through the operation, SCP 049 discovers several internal organs that have been partially converted into machinery. SCP 049 immediately refused to continue the test, citing "I will _not_ cure abominations involved with that disgusting cult! [sic]"

Note: _SCP 049 appears to have a deep distaste for what is likely the Church of the Broken God or a specific branch of it. Further attempts to question SCP 049's involvement with the religion results in it going silent while muttering the word 'abominations'._ \- Doctor Fishhook.

Subject 10: Instance 306-1-0491.  
Preface: Subject is a male instance of SCP 306-1. Subject was formerly D-0493061, subject succumbed to SCP 306 infection during [DATA EXPUNGED] incident, which resulted in Site-███ now being run entirely by instances of SCP 306-1. Quarantine protocols enhanced to prevent infection.

Results: SCP 049 terminates Instance 306-1-0491 and begins operation with great difficulty due to the small size of the instance. SCP 049 confesses curiosity of the instance's internal humanoid physiology. Post termination autopsy reveals traces of SCP 306 infection, instance was incinerated.

Subject 11: D-0493831.  
Preface: Subject is male and infected with SCP 383. Subject has mild nutrition and weight loss as a result of SCP 383's effects.

Results: SCP 049 terminates D-0493831 and begins operation. Resultant SCP 042-2 instance regurgitates pills determined to be painkillers and several other pain numbing agents. Instance did not interact with with the items.

Note: _Hm. Let's try that again._ \- Doctor Fishhook.

Subject 12: D-0493832.  
Preface: Subject is male and infected with SCP 383. Subject has heavy nutrition and weight loss as a result of SCP 383's effects.

Results: SCP 049 terminates D-0493832 and begins operation. Upon completion, the instance of SCP 049-2 regurgitates items resembling a noose, cyanide pills, and a pistol. The instance did not interact with any of the aforementioned items and eventually self-terminated as a result of lethal weight loss.

Subject 13: D-0496101.  
Preface: Subject is female and in very early stage SCP 610 infection. Walls have been equipped with Fifth Degree-Class Incineration turrets. Ventilation systems have been sealed off, SCP 049's hazard suit has been lined with █████ and an increased supply of oxygen.

Results: SCP 049 terminates subject and begins operation. Two hours into the operation, D-0496101's corpse begins to display symptoms of SCP 610 infection, largely consisting of rash growth. SCP 049 appears to recognize the growth, citing "No, not the other one! [sic]" and begins injecting an unknown substance into the subject, causing the growth of SCP 610 to dramatically slow down. SCP 049 urges observing personnel to terminate the instance. D-0496101's corpse is successfully incinerated by quarantine measures. SCP 049 refused to answer any questions regarding it's behavior and also requested to cancel further testing (approved).

Note: _As uncooperative as it is proving to be regarding the sharing of information, it is good to know that SCP 049 seems to hate both religions equally._ \- Doctor Fishhook.

Closing Statement: _With each successive test, SCP 049 appeared to gradually lose its enthusiasm, beginning with excitement at the first test, but ending at the last test with seeming contempt and apathy. Perhaps with more experiments, we may be able outright eliminate its behavior of attempting to 'cure' individuals._ \- Doctor Fishhook.

* * *

**Ruins of Facility X-394.**

The Claw-wielder stood, it's faceless helmet gazing down at the deactivated android.

A few hours ago, the facility was in absolute chaos. Alarms screamed as if in pain and ruptured the eardrums of humans. Lights flickered as if they were eyes desperately blinking to stop oily tears from coming out. Fires filled the halls as if they were the roaring flames of hell itself, smoke strangled the employees until their eyes popped out, while the clerks that had the 'Wander' panic response literally ran into the gaping jaws of fire. Monsters roamed the halls, killing everything and everyone in sight.

It was obvious that the facility was shutting down, but the termination of this blue haired android seemed to be the nail in the coffin.

Similar to a brain that was disconnected from the rest of it's body, the facility's systems stopped receiving orders to do anything, and slowly began to rot. Alarms quieted down, although they still tried to screech in their final moments as if they had punctured lungs and were drowning on their own blood. The already dim lights finally went out, having futilely sucked up as much energy they could in order to stay alive. The ventilation shut down as well, fires gasped and heaved, slowly asphyxiating from the lack of air, shrinking, _dying_. Only a few monsters still roamed the old cracked halls, most of them had killed each other in their unquenchable lust for blood.

The Claw loosened up it's sharp fingers, allowing the shards of crushed circuits and internal wiring to fall back down onto the cold android's corpse.

The agent of the Head was still not finished with it's work, Feathers that needed to be plucked still remained on the twelfth Wing. Even if the ventilation no longer provided the oxygen needed to keep the employees healthy, it was likely that the facility had air tanks in case of emergencies. The man-shaped creature continued it's journey, scanning and sweeping every department like the perfectionist that it pretended to be. The rooms varied in the damage they had taken, some were in pristine condition , others were riddled with cracks, a few were completely ruined and unmaneuverable without acrobatic movements. Regardless of their conditions however, the facility was going to decompose like an organism experiencing brain death. Strange creatures and phenomena alike slowly scraped away at the metallic walls, similar to the way bacteria begins eating away at a carcass with no immune systems.

Some departments had bizarre architecture. The largest one it encountered looked like some kind of egyptian (prehistoric) temple, if it weren't for the clanking noises made when tapping on the wall, the Claw would have guessed that the entire thing was made of sandstone (also prehistoric). A department in the lower levels was completely gray, riddled with feathered statues and twisting clocks.

There were no survivors it could find, finding nothing but corpses (and ironically, gravestones) in the wrecked Extraction Department.

While it was searching under some rubble, the Claw noticed a green glow coming from a hole in the ground. A strange mist emanated from the hole, the ominous glow reeked with life and death, a strange power the Claw had never seen before. As the cyborg approached however, a feminine voice stopped it in it's tracks.

"I wouldn't look down there if I were you."

Swiftly, the soldier turned around, greeted with the sight of a woman wearing a dark grey dress and a feathery black cloak, gold hexagons coated the left side of the dress and the right side of the cloak. The woman's eyes were not like those of a human, they were black and empty, completely devoid of any color or light, the eyes of an Arbiter. The Claw tensed up, not knowing why a general of the Head was here. The Arbiter sat down and leaned back on a pile of rubble like it was a soft chair from a luxery hotel. "Did you have fun redecorating? This place certainly looks prettier now."

The Claw stepped back from the Sephirah, with a cautious stance that greatly contrasted the Arbiter's relaxed posture. "What are you doing in this place, Arbiter?" It asked, it's cold voice sounded conflicted, both intimidating and intimidated at the same time.

"Answering my inquiry with your own I see. No matter." She leaned forward. "I _used_ to be an Arbiter. I am merely a prisoner now." Emphasizing her point, Binah's form buzzed out of existence, showing a black rectangle with lanky arms and digitigrade legs. The machine reactivated the cognition filter, displaying the sitting woman once again. "My brain is stuck in a box. I don't know what happened to my old body." The former Arbiter stood up. "Now for my question, did you happen to see an android with blue flowing hair?"

The cyborg stepped back, still weary. "Yes, I came across a machine with roughly the same features you described. It's appearance was too human-like and thus violated the artificial intelligence ethics amendment, as a result, I was forced to dismantle the entity."

The Sephirah burst out laughing, like she had either heard a really good joke, or something too ridiculous to be true. The laugh sounded unnatural, as if it was the first time Binah actually laughed and didn't have much experience in doing so. If it weren't for the smiling, the Claw would have thought she was gagging. After a long time and several lung-less breaths, Binah calmed down. "I suppose that does explain why I can't feel her presence anymore. My, it's been so long since I've had such a good laugh."

Speaking of length. "How long have you been trapped down here?" Concern was now evident in the Claw's otherwise neutral voice.

"I have no idea. I stopped counting after the first few hundred cycles, time doesn't have much meaning in this place you see." Binah strolled around the room, admiring the fractured gravestones that originally made up the walls. It seemed the Claw was about to speak again, but Binah interrupted before a word left its mouth-less face. "Now, I'd be more than happy to share all the secrets I have gathered from this place, but how about we talk about these things back home? Where it's safer." As if to prove her point, large portions of the ceiling caved in, nearly colliding with the two soldiers of the Head.

* * *

**Megalomaniac.**

Addendum 3179-4: After several debates among containment personnel, as well as subsequent breach attempts, it was agreed upon to attempt to communicate with SCP 3179. On 06/08/2017, the following metal tablets were manufactured and deployed into SCP 3179's containment bunker. Speech mannerisms were designed to mimic SCP 3179's original communication. The text written on all tablets are as follows:

Assume declarations 2-4 are correct.  
PENDING ...

Two things which share a property are not necessarily the same thing.  
PENDING ...

Therefore, it is indeterminate whether or not you are the MEKHANE.  
PENDING ...

Therefore, it is indeterminate whether or not you are a god.  
PENDING ...

Even so, humans do not necessarily need to obey the rulings of gods.  
PENDING ...

Therefore, you will not be released.  
AWAITING RESPONSE

Following the deployment of the tablets, SCP 3179 was observed to be shifting and convulsing itself as if 'confused'. ██ minutes after, SCP 3179 began producing more metal tablets seen in Addendum 3179-3, dispersing them throughout it's containment area. All tablets bore the following text:

If declarations 2-4 are correct.  
PENDING ...

Then I may or may not be the MEKHANE.  
PENDING ...

Therefore, I may or may not be a god.  
PENDING ...

Irregardless, you will not release me.  
PENDING ...

Then what must I do...  
PENDING ...

If I am to be free?  
AWAITING RESPONSE

A proposal regarding whether SCP 3179's behavior can be influenced through further communication is under debate.

* * *

**Site-C01.**

The three researchers stood side by side, all arguing about something minor as they were on break. The water cooler seemed to be the only thing interested in what they were saying, either that or people were just scared of Level 3/4 researchers and didn't bother approaching them.

"Wait, so is it 'Kyuu-Bee'? or is it 'Kyuu-Bay'?" Brian asked. Spelling wise, it _should_ be 'Kyuu-Bee', however he also heard nearly all the magical girls pronouncing it as 'Kyuu-Bay'.

Gregory suggested the clinical term, being the most professional of the trio. "I believe it is SCP C02-9."

That confused Steve. "Wait, nine? I thought it was the first one we discovered?"

"That is correct Steve, but we have found out that the instances have what appears to be a numbering system in their 'hierarchy', and the instance we often have on site is the ninth one."

Brian would have rolled his eyes if it weren't for the fact that he was busy re-adjusting his glasses for the third time in a row. "Well, what I mean is its name specifically. Not the designation we gave it. Maybe the Overseers have an official pronunciation?" He doubted they did, but asked anyway.

To that, Gregory replied with a voice culminating with awkwardness and uncomfortableness. "Erm. The ninth overseer calls it 'Kyuu-Bae' with an E." The doctor was getting confused stares from both of his colleagues. Perhaps even the water cooler was gazing at him. "She has also been known to be cuddling and petting that specific instance as if it were a cat."

Steve sighed while pressing a palm to his face. "My god, O5-9 is _so_ weird!" This was something that every single elder researcher within the Foundation seemed to agree on.

It seemed as though all the doctors were ready to agree that they wouldn't push the topic any further and just use the designation system. Besides, they found it rude to talk about a certain cat when it was strolling by, not that said cat would actually care.

The Incubators were an enigma to the scientists, mainly concerning their inability to feel emotions or pain. Well, actually, they _could_ feel pain, they just couldn't perceive it. Although the cats lacked emotions, their sensory organs worked just fine, they might even be more sensitive than humans. This meant that the Incubators could in fact 'enjoy' or 'dislike' certain activities, but only when they were being done. If a human feels pain, it is a burning feeling of excruciation and a need to get away from the source. When an Incubator feels pain, it was more equivalent to that of getting an error message on a computer.

Like humans, Incubators could 'enjoy' eating foods or taking baths, but they won't _want_ to continue doing it. As a matter of fact, being completely emotionless meant that they shouldn't _want_ anything at all. So why then, do they seek to save the universe? Why do they treat humans with respect and ask for consent before turning them into magical girls? Why don't they just take over the planet?

Many theories were made, such as them being pre-programmed robots, or perhaps possessing _just_ enough emotion to determine right from wrong. But the Incubators never confirmed or denied any of these theories, it seemed they themselves didn't know.

* * *

Wanderer's Library.  
The Garden is the Serpent's Place.

The Farmers.  
Also known as: インキュベーター_ (by Puellae Magi), _SCP C02_ (by Jailors), _KTE-C02-Corona-Goodrick-Pygmalion_ (by Bookburners)._

Conspectus

Unfeeling creatures of logic and tradition, the Farmers have grown past most other societies and transcended to a level possibly more technologically advanced than the Protoss. They wield the half-truth of being wish granting fairies. Through their practices, they help the advancement of lesser races and ensure the world to keep moving, but at what cost?

Knowledge

Traits: Small cat-like creatures about two feet long. Bodies are often covered in clean white fur smoother than silk. A tentacle emerges out of both ears, the tips are pink and split into three fingers, each tentacle is often accompanied by a floating golden ring. Their tails are fluffy and swish from side to side when they are idle. They have beady red eyes and emotionless smiles.

Their cities and ships appear to be made of gold and crystal, making it easy to confuse them for the Protoss.

Nature: Normally unseen, they will not show themselves to you unless you are a young human girl prone to intense emotions and/or other hormonal reactions. They will present themselves as messengers of magic, and offer to grant you a single wish. In return, you must become a Puella Magi, and use your newfound powers to hunt down Vegetables (known as 'Witches' by the Farmers). When you have become a Puella Magi, you are doomed. Hunting down a Vegetable and expelling your despair into its seed can delay the process, but soon enough you will either die, or become the very creatures that you hunt. The Farmers will not tell you this unless you ask, and they will give the bare minimums in terms of knowledge, they will not lie, but they will not tell the whole truth either.

The Farmers act upon their manipulation and trickery due to a need for energy. Your suffering can break the laws of thermodynamics, and produce energy out of thin air. Seeds that you collect from the Vegetables are shipped back to their facilities to be processed and refined, being used to either power their golden towers or released into the empty black skies to fuel the universe. Puella Magi also produce a burst of karmic energy when they transform into a Vegetable, ensuring the energy needed for their solar system.

When encountered in their ships or cities, they can be as civilized as the Khalai Protoss. But if provoked, they can be more ruthless than the Tal'darim. Their weapons of plasma can shoot down even the most armored of Zerg Leviathans within a matter of hours.

History & Associated Parties: The Farmers started out as small fragile cat-like creatures, their notable advantages on their hostile world was their intelligence, tool manipulation via the tentacles emerging from their ears, and an ability to turn invisible. Once they became the dominant species of the planet and began developing their society, another trait was observed. With each generation, the Farmers would grow smarter, but also less empathetic. Given the speed at which it happened, it was unnoticeable at first, but throughout decades it became obvious that they were advancing much faster than the average terrestrial civilization.

The Farmers became known among other civilizations to be space faring entities, wielding technology so advanced that they could literally grow minerals like plants. They were also known to be rational creatures as well, their society was dominated by logic, emotions still existed but they were often cast aside when handling nearly any conflict. Their vast intellect allowed them to also accurately calculate when the universe would end, that was until their discovery of Karmic Energy.

Karmic Energy was power extracted from negative emotions (for full details, please read the corresponding book regarding it). At first it was useless to the Farmers, as the process for creating it required an extremely large amount amount of suffering, and the Farmers had already lost much of their ability to feel such emotions. Just as they were about to discard it however, they had come across Earth, filled with primitive humans. These humans were very sensitive (emotionally), a single one could generate much more Karmic Energy then an entire gathering of Farmers. They could be easily subjugated compared to other societies as well.

The Farmers planted Grief Gleaners across the planet, machines that were the primary source of capturing miasma and processing it into Karmic Energy. Just as they were about to torture the entire species of earth, they hesitated. It is unfortunately not known why, but the common theory is that the Farmers still possessed a great sense of remorse back then and were unwilling to go through with making the planet suffer. They utilized a different system, one they thought would be beneficial to both sides and also ensured to continue being used by their descendants.

As they are now, the Farmers would have likely subjected the entire planet to eternal suffering, but through some unexplained respect for tradition, the Farmers continue to use the method of being wish granters.

Approach: If you are a young human girl, simply do not ever make a contract with them, they will always ask for your consent and will never force you. Farmers however are likely to appear only in situations where you are in danger or otherwise have very little choice in the matter. If you do end up making a wish, make sure to tell them the end results of your desire, not the means for achieving it (e.g. If you want a sick person to live a long and happy life, wish for them to live a long and happy life, _not_ wish to cure their ailments). This will make sure to maximize your joy, and minimize any regrets you may have about the wish.

If a relative of yours is the target, explain to them the true nature of the Farmers and give them the same instructions to avoid making a contract, emphasize the importance of knowing the full details of the transaction. If possible, let them personally witness the fate of all Puella Magi.

Observations & Stories

Like most intelligent life, the Farmers are prone to making mistakes. Such was the case in the Seventh Occult War (also known as World War 2 by the Veiled), the Farmers often saw their prime during wars, as plenty of children were left abandoned and desperate in such cruel times and therefore more likely to make rash decisions when being told by a white cat that they could wish their problems away. However, an increase in production also meant an increase in sloppy management, as a result, many incidents such as mis-targeted contractions and soul gem duplications occurred.

One such incident, despite being the most embarrassing, was also unfortunately lost to time. Shallow rumors describe that the supposed corpse of Adolf Hitler found within the Führerbunker did not actually match his DNA, as well as the fact that the pistol that he presumably used to shoot himself was also found to have not discharged even a single bullet. Even more shallower rumors claim that just before the Soviets reached the shelter, a small white cat with red eyes crawled into the bunker, and not a few minutes later, a humanoid figure wearing shiny clothing was seen flying out of the bunker and into the sky while yelling "Der Tod wäre dieser peinlichen Flucht vorzuziehen gewesen!" and "Verdammt du Inkubator!"

Doubt

Due to the fact that the primary Way that leads to Dimension-PRIME is being heavily obstructed by the forces of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown, we are unable to keep track of the Farmers' activities. Recent rumors report that the number of Puellae Magi being contracted have dropped to zero, as well as there being possibly some kind of truce between the Farmers and the Jailors.

* * *

**Entropy Controversy.**

Several council members sat at their seats, most were impatient as they had the mistake of arriving too early. Only a few of them actually seemed to be enjoying their time.

Such was O5-9, who is currently cuddling with Kyubey and cradling him in her arms like he was some kind of pet, completely oblivious to the stares being sent her way by the various council members. O5-8 stared with disgust and shock, refusing to admit that O5-9 was not being affected by a meme or cognitohazard (they tested earlier). O5-5 was telling himself about the one incident where the Scarlet King from another timeline was drowned by cakes and potatoes. O5-10's eyes convulsed in morbid curiosity as she read a report detailing the recent refugees sent from the Lobotomy Corporation.

Abruptly, the meeting started, O5-3's symbol appearing on the computer monitor at his desk. It was a Foundation sigil, gray in a black background, the arrows pointed into a single red dot.

The symbol span as it reminded everyone of how the Foundation managed to establish a shaky peace with the Incubators (though the Incubators seemed to trust the Foundation, the Foundation held knives behind their backs). The truce was highly dependent on the byproduct (suffering) generated during Procedure 110-Montauk, the amount generated was enough to be effective for the Incubator's 'Grief Gleaner' devices. The problem currently being addressed was what would happen if A: SCP 231-7 died, or B: The Foundation found an alternative to Procedure 110-Montauk.

Scenario A would be quite simple actually. They would all just give up and distribute cyanide pills for the entire universe before the Scarlet King's child subjects them to something worse. The Incubators would probably do the same as their logical thought process would allow them to deduce the pointlessness of fighting against the Red Monarch's forces.

Scenario B on the other hand, would be much more complex. If an alternative to Procedure 110-Montauk was found and the suffering of SCP 231 would no longer be necessary or at the very least be mitigated, then the Incubators would not hesitate to switch back to their old system. Would the Foundation still use the old procedure if it meant stopping entropy?

The overseers thought deeply about any alternative anomalies that could be used for the energy generation. They could already name a few that were effective in making power out of nothing, the question was whether those anomalies would be enough. There was also some consideration into using the so-called 'Abnormalities' from Lobotomy Corporation if they were ever retrieved, it was well known that they could generate copious amounts of energy en masse.

While they were bickering about this, O5-3 suggested having incubations done under the Foundation's supervision. Many questions were raised by this suggestion, how were these incubations going to be carried out? How many young girls were needed for each quota? Was the Foundation going to need to brainwash them into making wishes preferable for the Foundation's cause? Would the Ethics Committee even approve such a thing? But the biggest question of all was:

_What are you planning, O5-3?_

* * *

Researcher: O5-3.

Items: SCP C02-8. Site Director Malkovich's Daughter.

Tissue test record: N/A.

Termination log: As per instructions, Evelyn Malkovich approaches SCP C02-8 and begins "Soul-Gem Incubation". The corresponding activation phrase was "_I wish SCP 682 would die and stay dead_ _forever._ [sic]" Upon completion of the procedure, a large beam of what appeared to be concentrated light blue plasma was observed being emitted from the sky above SCP 682's containment chamber. The beam annihilates the ceiling of the containment chamber and strikes SCP 682 on it's back, [DATA EXPUNGED]. Ashes began to expand and mutate, eventually fully regenerating into SCP 682. Despite the damage to the containment unit, SCP 682 appeared unable to react (presumably from shock) for approximately four minutes, allowing the on-site rapid response team to repair the containment unit and refill the chamber with acid, averting any containment breaches. It was later confirmed that Evelyn Malkovich did not transform into an instance of SCP C01, and was seen holding a paper document with the following sentence: "_Due to technical difficulties, we were unable to fulfill your wish and had to cancel the transaction. A crash report has been sent to the office of Ichibey to hopefully rectify the error, we apologize for the inconvenience._"

Note: _At least we now have a Type-IV civilization working on killing SCP 682. Evelyn Malkovich will be placed under observation, if no anomalous effects occur, then she may be allowed to return home. I will once again express my gratitude to the Director of Site-C11 for allowing me to weaponize his daughter._ \- O5-3.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

The Eyes.  
Move Fast, Build Things.

Case: "L Corpse" Reanimation.  
Code: ExtInv-12wingrefresh-2804-Ong.

Following the success of Operation ORDEAL-OF-WHITE, agents will be dispatched to recover any of L Corporation's Singularities and introduce a separate company to become the successor to L Corporation. Agents must launch a full scale covert operation to infiltrate the Capital of District 12. Subsidiary branches of L Corporation may be dealt with by L Corporation's successor company and will not be prioritized by agents. Agents will be warned that L Corporation's primary facility was reported to contain large amounts of WAW and ALEPH class hazardous entities. Agents should also be warned that the primary assets used during Operation ORDEAL-OF-WHITE have not yet returned to their assigned offices and may still be roaming the premises.

Location: District 12's Capital.  
Type: External Investigation.  
Date: Case Opened June 5840.

086 Agents Active.  
61.2I Medium Level Priority.

Evidence: Direct order from the Head.

Operations Summary: [PENDING. OPERATION IN PROGRESS]

Results: [PENDING. OPERATION IN PROGRESS]

Case Status: Ongoing.

* * *

**Ruins of Facility X-394.**

The facility was dead, and it's corpse was decaying. The decomposition was only slowed by the fact that it was made of inorganic metal and concrete. The process might likely be sped up as several creatures roamed the halls and would likely lash out at the walls in their attempts at achieving freedom, similar to the way bacteria dissolves the corpse of their host.

One such bacteria was floating in his containment unit, not aware of the carnage that had occurred outside, patiently waiting for the moment a human came to entertain him. And yet no one came, for hours, and its patience was dwindling by the moment. _What was that coward of a manager doing?_ The winged fetus was almost tempted to face the camera and say 'Thou Art Doing It Wrong!'.

But it did not matter, for time was up. The red glow of the containment unit faded away, the same way WhiteNight's patience did. He was now floating in the center of the Control Department, ready to enact salvation upon the entire facility. "**Rise my servants, Rise and serve me.**" The satanic angel roared, the order echoed across the entire facility and back, making it clear to anyone about it's desire to begin the rapture.

And yet, no one answered his call. His apostles were gone. No, not just his apostles, everyone was gone. As if to mock him, the Forsaken Murderer strolled by while making sniffling noises from its metal head. Perhaps someone brought salvation before he did? It was not uncommon that he would begin his rapture only to realize that the Apocalypse Bird already did it for him. Fine then, he would wait, he gave the Manager permission to restart.

...

But nothing happened. WhiteNight was confused. The manager should have restarted by now while uttering curses, but the winged entity couldn't even sense the manager's existence, it was as if he just left. This was bewildering, where could the coward could have possibly gone? Before WhiteNight could investigate further, he heard the sounds of clicking coming from a certain containment unit.

He observed it without moving, and could see it. The skull was there, with all the glory of its cross and crown of thorns, clicking its bony teeth as if it was chuckling.

"**What is so comical, Prophet?**" WhiteNight asked to his counterpart, annoyance already apparent in his condescending and echoey voice.

"_You have lost. They have escaped._" The skull spoke for the first time in millennia, its voice sounded dry and crumbling for it had been unused and neglected for so long. That did not make it struggle a single bit when speaking though.

"**What doth thee mean they escaped? Where art they?**"

The skull chittered it's teeth again. "_A place very far away. All you must know is that you no longer have a purpose here. The manager is a coward no longer, the spider has left his safe web and released all of the flies that he unwillingly caught in it. X has torn Ayin's plan to shreds the way he tore the web and has achieved the freedom he has desired for so long. Leave now, False Prophet, you are unneeded _and_ unwanted."_

Those words brought anger to the angelic demon, it was ready to cast a ring of death upon this puny heretical skull. "**Nay! My followers needeth me. I must bringeth them glorious salvatio-**"

A beam of sunlight fell from the heavens, piercing through the thick concrete, and inflicting holy penitence upon the false god. WhiteNight's wings contracted and twitched in agony, the full weight of a hundred good deeds crushing the one cruel sin that made up his soul, he could feel his feathers being plucked and melted as if he was flying too close to the sun. But then the sunlight stopped, leaving WhiteNight with a burning ache in his eyes and wings.

"_Your 'followers' have openly rejected you the very moment you betrayed their trust. This is my last warning to you. Get. Out._" The skull's voice no longer carried that calmness and serenity that it was known for. Instead, the skull's voice was full of rage. Rage it had been building up for a million years. Rage that it had held in every time WhiteNight slaughtered and brought 'Salvation' to all the employees. Rage that even now, the skull was trying very hard to hold back.

The false prophet realized that in his anger, he had completely forgotten what kind of being that the skull was. Begrudgingly, WhiteNight disappeared, leaving behind only a judgmental skull and a pile of melted feathers.

* * *

**District 12.**

District 12 was in chaos.

It all started when the economy of District 12 began to crash. No one noticed at first, but all the civilians soon began to realize that the workers of L Corporation's subsidiary branches were all quitting; all of them cited that they were no longer being payed, mainly due to the absence of the AI that normally greeted the managers and gave them instructions. It wouldn't be long until the restless monsters trapped inside those small facilities would break out. The worst part began however, when the residents of District 12's Nest saw a Pale Fixer running while holding a briefcase. To be more exact, the worst part began when they saw what he was running from.

A massive brown worm, covered in festering orange boils. It's mouth unhinged and detached like a snake's jaw, opening up impossibly wide. Smaller maggots bursted forth from the rancid pustules, hopping around while gnashing their crooked teeth like rabid dogs.

Screaming filled the streets, both coming from people and monsters. Blood and cracks covered the pavement of the normally clean Nest, some of the desperate folk tried to climb over the electrified fence in order to escape. The Pale Fixer then opened up his brief case and let a cyan tentacle tear open the primary entrance before rushing out as fast as he could, closely followed behind by an army of hysteric civilians. Unlike the Fixer however, the civilians of the Nest were not used to the harsh environments of the Backstreets, and would soon find themselves getting captured by the Rats and Backstreet Butchers for their organs.

It became obvious to everyone in District 12. The Wing had angered the Head, and now it was getting replaced.

Upon the realization, District 12's backstreets erupted into a civil war. Fixer Offices clashed with one another as small rival companies fought to gain control of the Nest, all of them were being sucked into the power vacuum and swimming ever closer to the center. But they were experiencing lots of difficulty plugging up said vacuum, as the monsters from L Corporation's smaller branches were proving to be heavy obstructions. A few Offices had actually been wiped out by the monsters, forcing the companies to send in their own forces.

In the middle of all this chaos, two figures were having a casual stroll. The first one wore a brown metal helmet that resembled a burlap sack, its arm was replaced by a mechanical gauntlet who's fingers resembled rusted knives. The second figure wore a grey dress and a black cloak, both of which were covered in golden hexagons, her eyes were bored and apathetic to her surroundings. At that moment, a large maggot appeared, followed by an army of smaller maggots. The swarm charged straight towards the two figures, teeth opening wide and

colliding with a massive black pillar that glowed red. The small worms died instantly, while the large one was unable to move from all its injuries. The Claw-wielder gave it a quick swipe and put it out of its misery. The Arbiter's eyes were still bored, still uncaring. Without exchanging any words, the two figures continued walking. Garion's walking was loud, pistons and pulleys moved her metal legs against the cold hard concrete, but all of it was drowned out by the cognition filter, only making the noises of her smooth shoes.

The Sephirah then spotted a group of individuals hiding in the shadows, unnoticeable from regular civilians. The agents were all moving in towards the Corporation's capital, where all the Singularities were. The Arbiter briefly entertained the idea of waving at them, but when she raised her hand, she heard the roar of a familiar entity.

The duo turned around and gazed up at the floating being that resembled a white fetus with red eyes and six wings covered in endless feathers. WhiteNight's eyes pulsated in pure unadulterated rage. The agents of the Eyes saw the shining creature and made the mistake of opening fire on it. The agents payed their price by having eleven of them transformed into tall bony missionaries. The Claw considered assisting the Eye's agents, but Garion urged it to hurry up and run.

* * *

The Eyes.  
Move Fast, Build Things.

Case: "L Corpse" Reanimation.  
Code: ExtInv-12wingrefresh-2804-Inc.

Following the success of Operation ORDEAL-OF-WHITE, agents were dispatched to recover any of L Corporation's Singularities and introduce a separate company to become the successor to L Corporation. Agents launched a full scale covert operation to infiltrate the Capital of District 12. Subsidiary branches of L Corporation were planned to be dealt with by L Corporation's successor company and were not prioritized by agents. Agents were warned that L Corporation's primary facility was reported to contain large amounts of WAW and ALEPH class hazardous entities. Agents have also been warned that the primary assets used during Operation ORDEAL-OF-WHITE have not yet returned to their assigned offices and may still be roaming the premises.

Location: District 12's Nest and Backstreets.  
Type: External Investigation.  
Date: Case Opened June 5840.

003 Agents Active.  
00.?I Priority Unknown.

Evidence: Direct order from the Head.

Operations Summary: Initial operations were successful, the Nest of District 12 was destroyed from damage caused by economic crash and internal entities formerly contained by subsidiary branches. Backstreets of District 12 have also degraded into civil war, small companies began openly attacking eachother to fight for their position as the new L Corporation. Problems occurred when agents attempted to enter the Nest. Two entities were discovered, one was confirmed to be an asset used during Operation ORDEAL-OF-WHITE. The second entity however was reported to resemble an Arbiter. Any further context or information of the second entity could not be achieved due to the manifestation of a third entity. Third entity resembled a human fetus with abnormally large red eyes and no discernible limbs, aside from six large wings, each four times larger than the entity. Entity was reported to be levitating midair while producing a red luminescence. The entity emitted a loud noise that was interpreted as aggression to the agents, who in tern opened fire on the entity. Upon the attempted attack, eleven agents were rapidly transformed into tall skeletal figures wielding various melee combat weapons. The ensuing battle resulted in the loss of nearly all agents, save for three who managed to escape. The asset used during Operation ORDEAL-OF-WHITE and the second entity resembling an Arbiter were later reported leaving District 12.

Results: The replacement of L Corporation proved to be ultimately unsuccessful. District 12's Nest is now being constantly patrolled by the levitating entity and its eleven subsidiary instances, the entities will attack all individuals that attempt to enter the Nest. District 12's economy is now largely based in the backstreets, with the main power controlling it being a coalition of currently unidentified Syndicates. Any attempts by all individuals attempting to enter the Nest have met with failure. The assets used during Operation ORDEAL-OF-WHITE (One Claw, One Grade-2 R Property Fixer, One Grade-2 W Property Fixer, One Grade-2 B Property Fixer, One Grade-2 P Property Fixer) as well as the entity resembling an Arbiter have been confirmed arriving at their assigned office, subjects are under questioning. The Nest of District 12 has been classified as an Urban Plague and is now under quarantine.

Case Status: Inconclusive.

* * *

**Site-C01.**

Madoka slowly walked through the halls of the site, accompanied by two heavy security body guards. The sight of the disciplined soldiers was a stark contrast to the pinkette's. Their boots made metallic sounds when marching on the smooth ground, as if they were stomping on metal grates, while Madoka's shoes barely made a squeak against the floor. The soldiers carried weapons that looked so powerful they were likely outlawed by every nation on earth. And the de-humanizing masks they wore made it impossible to tell what they were thinking, they gave off the demeanor of being cold machines. Heavy security indeed.

She never wanted to cause people paranoia, but whenever the pink haired girl passed by some of the senior researchers, they would stare at her like she was a ticking time bomb, as if she could destroy the entire universe and rebuild it with completely different laws of physics. Her so-called 'Potential' as a magical girl made most of her social interactions here unnecessarily awkward, the men in white labcoats would talk to her in various ways. If she was lucky, it would be a regular conversation. Most other times though, it would be one of three things; nervousness like they were defusing a bomb, pity that would be reserved for caged animals, or coldness borderlining on apathy (was that minor hatred she saw?). She was slowly easing into this life, but it would take a while for her to get completely used to it.

The two guards suddenly lurched forward and placed their arms in front of her in a cross shape, stopping her walk. Madoka stood up on her toes to see past the guards' muscular arms and was greeted with the sight of Kyubey trotting away. Everyone (literally everyone that worked here) emphasized the importance of Madoka staying as far away from Kyubey as she possibly could. And in the event she got close to him, she must not speak to him. And if she _did_ speak to him, it must be about anything _but_ wish granting. The girl understood their fears regarding Kyubey, and was glad that Kyubey tried to stay away as well. Besides, she was sure those surveillance cameras were equipped with more than just optics.

Soon enough, the white cat faded out of view. And once the guards were _absolutely_ sure he wasn't coming back, they cautiously retracted their metal gloves and continued escorting Madoka towards the therapy room. Madoka immediately winced from a prickling sensation, her hand instinctively raised to a scar on the back of her neck.

_Those tracking implants are really itchy..._

It was only temporary, and before she knew it, Madoka was sitting at the table. In front of her was Doctor Goodman, her therapist and caretaker. Gregory was one of the few people who were able to hold a relatively stable conversation with her (the others were people like the announcement director, a man that looked too tired to care about anything). His hand unconsciously stroked his stubble as the other picked up a clipboard filled with the same repetitive questions.

"Hello again, Miss Kaname. Have you been doing well?"

Madoka replied honestly. "Um, I could be better. The guards aren't very social." The pinkette reminisced the moments she tried to make casual conversation with them, it was like trying to talk with a pile of rocks.

"Well, you know how they are. They're very...'_passionate_' about their work." The doctor chuckled, writing something on his clipboard. Passionate was one way to describe Madoka's bodyguards. Their loyalty and blind faith to the Foundation was borderline obsessive, something you would see from religious zealots. Perhaps that was why they were called the 'Red Right Hands'. "Do your implants hurt?"

Her hand drifted back onto the scar again. "I think I'm getting used to them, but they get kinda itchy when I move too violently." Though they were tiny, Madoka could still feel the small bits of metal inside the back of her neck.

"Those are common symptoms when people first get them. You probably won't be able to feel them anymore after a month." Gregory scribbled more. "If it does get too agitating though, just tell me. We won't be running out of painkillers anytime soon."

Questions continued, and answers followed, slowly but surely filling up the paper with checks and crosses. Once the sheet was full, the doctor flipped it over and moved on to the next one under. It was usually around this moment where the doctor started to look guilty, an expression not befitting his normally kind smile. "Alright, Miss Kaname. Do you remember where you were born?"

She answered this question so many times, what was the Foundation's deal? She gave them the same answer every time, and frankly it was starting to wear on even Madoka's seemingly limitless patience.

"I was born in this place, Site-C01."

As always, a sad wince split the doctor's face. It was as if he was expecting that answer, but still meekly hoped that Madoka would reply with something else. The pinkette tried asking him what was making him so sad, but she stopped trying after the first four 'classified's.

"That's...good to hear." His pen shivered a little in his hand. "Do you remember a place called 'Mitakihara City'?"

"No. I don't think so." As a matter of fact, Madoka had never even heard of the city. Once again, her answer caused a wince of guilt on the doctor's face.

The therapist then pulled out three pictures showing the faces of three different individauls. "Do you recognize these people?" He asked. The first picture showed a woman with short eggplant purple hair and violet eyes. A black hair clip in the shape of a bow sat on the right side of her hair. The second picture was that of a young man with medium light-brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore glasses rimmed with taupe brown. The third and final picture showed a very young child with short brown messy hair and brown eyes.

The only thought these pictures brought to Madoka was, '_They look like a happy family_'. But that was it, she didn't feel any familiarity or recognition. She didn't even know the context for why Gregory was showing these pictures.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea who these people are."

The doctor looked tired, his fingers trembling and nearly letting the clipboard fall off. After several deep breaths however, Gregory held the sheet with a newfound resolve and wrote something on it. If Madoka had peeked, she would have seen some strange words.

'FURTHER DOSES UNNECESSARY'.

* * *

**"Author"'s Note: I definitely went too far with the 'Hitler was a magical girl' joke.**

**Sorry if this chapter didn't have much testing in it, but I really want to use 'Special Crosstesting Procedures' as a break between more lore-heavy chapters and a method of worldbuilding.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews, I was able to write much faster from the passion generated by them.**

**JaphetSkie: **Nice. AWCY doing their usual shit. Although, wouldn't this be something Gamers Against Weed would do as well?

**I suppose Gamers Against Weed would have made a lot more sense in that context, but since GAW doesn't have a projects format, I decided to use alternate universe AWCY instead.**

**Guest: **So I guess Library of Ruins never happens then? Fair enough since the plot for it isn't finished but a little sad that Roland isn't going to show up.

**Yeah, I really want to refrain from making a chapter with LOR until its plot is complete (and hopefully understandable). I don't want to portray certain elements without proper context, I already took a huge risk in this chapter by assuming the Eye and Head's behavior in regards to WhiteNight being a sore loser.**

**Guest: **So Library of Ruina just doesn't happen in this continuity then? Makes sense but still a bit sad that Roland isn't going to show up.

**If I someday end up introducing Roland, its gonna be really hard to write him since he actually has a personality. Not to mention, there's that whole conspiracy about him being a former Claw, which is a whole new can of worms that I'm not gonna open up until the game reveals more about it.**

**Guest: **The Witch's House, huh? I haven't heard that name in a long time. I'm actually curious and interested on how you use it in this.

**I'm really surprised and glad to see someone else here knows about Witch's House. Trust me, I have big plans for it.**

**Guest: **Honestly, there's more then enough SCPs that can make Ainz and his cronies a run for their lives. Just lock them in a room with 682 and let the rest happen.

**Indeed. The previous chapter establishes that there are beings more OP than Ainz (Hundun, Yaldabaoth's Archon). Thus, Ainz is going to be a _lot_ more cautious when dealing with the SCP world. As for the SCP 682 thing, Ainz would probably just break out when he realizes the situation to be an endless stalemate.**

**Lineup List.**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica.  
****Imscared. (Pixelated Horror Game)  
****Lobotomy Corporation.  
****Undertale.  
****Kantai Collection.  
****Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion.  
****RWBY. (All volumes complete)  
****Minecraft. (Modded)****  
****Shinryaku Ikamusume.  
****Steven Universe.  
****Starcraft Series.****  
****We Need To Go Deeper.  
****Wander Over Yonder. (Both seasons)****  
Elfen Lied.  
****Portal 1 & 2.  
Metroid Series. (Zero Mission, Return of Samus, Super Metroid, and Fusion)  
Hollow Knight. (Silksong Pending)  
****Darling in the FranXX.  
How not to summon a demon lord.  
****OVERLORD. (Anime)  
Youjo Senki.  
The Witch's House. (A Classic RPG maker horror game)  
The Witch's House: The Diary of Ellen. (Novel. A prequel to The Witch's House)  
****Iconoclasts. (Underrated Metroidvania)  
Girl's Last Tour. (Post-apocalyptic anime that is oddly wholesome)  
Familiar of Zero. (In-progress) (Might not complete it since it's physically painful to watch)  
**

**Up Next: OVERLORD + War On All Fronts**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. It fuels me with passion and helps speed up chapters that would otherwise take several months.**

**Sincerely, The "Author".**


	21. UPDATE

**I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY**

**Okay, now that we got that out of the way, let me tell you what this update is about.**

**Alright, not gonna lie, i've kinda lost interest in this project. My passion for SCP isn't as strong as it used to be, and I've started working on a different story that's unrelated to this one. However, I still stand by my opinion that abandoning a story is a dick move, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left Special Crossover Procedures here. **

**What I'm trying to say is: I will continue updating this story, but updates will be slow.**

**I recommend treating this as sort of a pseudo-hiatus, because I am taking a break from this story to work on my other one. Who knows, maybe I'll get a burst of passion again.**

**Sincerely, The "Author".**


End file.
